TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS
by lee eun san
Summary: summary di dalam. intinya ini hunhan/GS/rate m/
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

chapter one...

seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang duduk nyaman di kursinya sambil menikmati sepiring hidangan. namja tampan berdarah korea ini terlihat begitu tampan dengan garis wajah tegas bak pria aristokrat. mata tajam, tulang hidung tinggi dan bentuk dagu runcing begitu tampak mengiurkan bagi wanita manapun yang menatapnya. sehun bahkan sudah berkali-kali mendapat lirikan menggoda dari beberapa tamu di restorant ini dalam waktu kurang dari sejam belakangan.

sepotong daging steak lumer di mulutnya saat akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"oh! sorry dude! aku harus sedikit mengurus putriku tadi. ibunya sedang banyak pasien." seorang namja tak kalah tampan duduk tergesa di depannya.

"gwaenchana hyung, duduklah. kau terlihat kacau." ejek sehun senang.

namja di depannya mendecih namun tak menanggapi serius perkataan bocah di depannya. "tsskk,, berhenti menghinaku sialan! ahh,, ini untukku ya aku haus." tanpa sungkan namja itu menenggak wine sehun yang masih tersisa setengah.

"tsskk,, bisakah setidaknya kau bersabar menanti gelas untukmu sendiri. tsskk..." sehun sekali lagi menggerutu melihat tingkah namja di depannya ini.

"lupakan soal gelas. aku haus! ahh,, aku sampai lupa ini dokumen yang kau minta, periksalah." namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah map dengan isi cukup tebal pada sehun.

"kau yakin kali ini semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana." sehun menerima map itu lalu membukanya.

"tentu saja, tim ku bekerja siang malam hanya untuk menyelesaikan semua itu. aku berani bertaruh dude, kali ini semua usaha kita akan berjalan mulus!" katanya yakin

sehun mengangguk paham.

"ahh.. tapi ada satu hal yang harus aku katakan padamu." kata namja itu tiba-tiba.

sehun mendongak dari kertasnya lalu menatap lawan bicaranya. "mweol?" katanya singkat.

"aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex, scandal dan apapun itu yang dapat menghancurkan reputasimu dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya.

"tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun.

"terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat, aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!" kali ini pandanga namja itu terlihat sedikit melunak.

"geurae,, aku akan mencobanya." jawab sehun datar.

"hhmm,, good boy!" katanya sambil nyengir

sehun hanya mendecih seperti biasa

"oh! aku ingat, bukankah besok kau akan terbang ke korea? kau benar akan ke hotel itu?"

sehun hanya mengangguk sambil kembali memasukkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya.

namja di depannya mengangguk. "aku rasa saat ini sudah saatnya kau menyingkirkan bedebah kecil menyebalkan itu dude! dia sudah berulah terlalu lama."

"hhmm,, aku juga berfikir begitu. sudah saatnya dia sadar siapa dia dan dimana sebenarnya posisinya berada." jawab sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"eoh, majja! bedebah itu terlalu lama berperan sebagai penguasa, padahal dia tak lebih baik dari budak sahaya."

sehun mendengus miring. "tikus got macam Han kyungram itu sudah selayaknya kembali keasalnya."

"majja!" sahut namja di depannya.

"ah, aku sampai lupa, kau mau makan apa hyung?"

"ah? tidak usah. aku akan langsung pulang saja, baekhyun akan mengomel jika aku tak makan masakannya." tolaknya halus. namja itu beranjak dari kursinya dan bersiap pamit

"geurae, gomawo chanyeol hyung." sehun mengulurkan tangannya

"sama-sama hun-ah." chanyeol menjabat tangan sehun lalu tersenyum sekilas sebelum pamit pulang kemudian.

sehun kembali duduk di kursinya "korea, hhmm.. sudah lama aku tak menginjakkkan kakiku disana." gumam sehun pelan.

.

.

disisi lain dunia, seorang yeoca cantik terlihat muram sehingga membuat pendar kecantikannya diselimuti awan kelabu. ia sungguh merasa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan. bagaimana tidak jika ia harus menerima kenyataan gagal menikah padahal tinggal satu bulan lagi semua rancana indahnya akan terlaksana. dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sang calon suami membatalkannya hanya melalui pesan singkat. belum selesai sampai disana, tuhan sepertinya belum puas memberi cobaan padanya. tadi pagi dengan sangat tidak elitnya, atasnya yang galak menurunkan jabatannya dari seorang receptionis menjadi seorang housekeeper, oohh.. ingin rasanya ia bertaya apa hubungannya anatara receptionis dan housekeeper? kenapa ia bisa berpindah jalur sejauh itu? tapi semua pertayaannya harus ia telan bulat-bulat karena ia tak punya cukup nyali untuk menentang bos galak macam kim taeyeon itu.

ia mempercepat laju kakinya karena sudah tidak kuat menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. musim dingin di korea ternyata menyebalkan. dinginnya sungguh keterlaluan. pikir luhan, begitu biasa gadis cantik itu disapa musim dingin korea tidaklah sedingin ini namun nyatanya ia salah.

"aaaauusshhh.. chupdaaa..." katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas di jarinya yang mulai membiru.

mata rusanya melebar saat ia mendapati sang pemilik flat tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya yang lusuh dengan wajah yang tak bisa di katakan bersahabat.

"annyeonghaseo ahjuma.." sapa luhan berusaha sopan.

"tidak usah basa-basi didepanku nona xi. aku tak akan banyak bicara kali ini." katanya acuh

luhan hanya mendunduk paham. "ne, ahjuma." jawabnya lirih

"seperti yang kau tahu. hari ini adalah batas pembayaran tunggakan bulananmu. sekarang mana uangku?" bentak ahjuma berbadan tambun itu galak.

luhan semakin menciut, nyalinya yang hanya tersisa tak seberapa makin menguap keudara.

"eung,. itu.. uang.. saya.." luhan berujar panik sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"hhhh,, kau tak punya bukan." potong bibi itu.

luhan menunduk lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"aaiiggoo...! tsskk baiklah semuanya sudah jelas sekarag, jadi tak ada alasan lagi kau bisa tinggal disini eoh!" semburnya galak

luhan mendongak." aku mohon izinkan aku tetap tinggal ahjuma, aku tak punya tempat lain selain disni." mohon luhan.

si bibi tersenyum mengejek. "kau fikir rengekamu akan mambuatku mengalah dan membiarkanmu tinggal eoh? tidak akan pernah eoh." katanya galak.

"aku mohon, ahjuma. setidaknya biarkan malam ini saja aku tinggal. besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan segera pergi, aku janji." mohon luhan lagi. wajahnya sudah merah karena menahan tangis belum lagi dia juga sangat kedinginan.

namun nampaknya mata hati si pemilik rumah tidaklah terbuka. dia tetap kokoh pada keputusannya.

"sekali aku katakan tidak ya tidak! oh astaga, aku bahkan sudah berbaik hati menunggumu membayar selama tiga bulan nona xi. jangan katakan aku tak berbelas kasih padamu."

"aku tahu nyonya kim. tapi aku mohon kali ini saja. aku hanya memintamu mengizinkan aku tidur di dalam untuk malam ini. besok pagi aku janji akan keluar pagi-pagi sekali." kata lihan sungguh-sungguh.

"tidak! pergilah dan cari tempat tinggal sementara. bukankah banyak sauna? kau bisa tinggal disana malam ini!" potong si bibi.

luhan mencekal tangan bibi itu. "aku mohon ahjuma.."

si bibi menepis tangan luhan. "berhenti merengek padaku nona xi. aku bukan ibumu. cepat sekarang pergi dari sini! aku muak melihatmu." marahnya.

"tapi bagaimana dengan barang-barangku? aku harus membereskannya dulu.."

"ah,, kau tak perlu bersusah payah. aku sudah melakukannya untukmu. kau lihat bungkusan itu?" tunjuknya pada sebuah kantung plastik besar di depan kamarnya.

"semua itu milkmu! jadi sekarang cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" bibi itu melenggang pergi dengan wajah kesal.

luhan menghela nafasnya berat. "sekarang aku harus bagaimana tuhan..." keluhnya.

luhan menitikkan air matanya. sungguh ia rasa semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini adalah bencana. dengan langkah malas ia menghampiri bungkusan itu dan mulai menyeretnya tak tentu arah. tak dihiraukanya lagi butiran salju yang meluncur mulus di atas kepala dan tubuhnya. seolah butiran putih nan dingin itu tak ada rasanya.

luhan mengusap pelan hidungnya yang berair. "dingin kakek..." keluhnya sambil sesengukan.

tak berapa lama ponselnya bergetar. ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mendelik kaget. "kakek?"

secepatnya ia berusaha menormalkan suaranya sebelum menekan tombol terima. "hallo kakekku sayang..." sapanya dengan suara riang.

"aaiiggoo.. suaramu kencang sekali eoh? apa kau fikir kakekmu ini sudah tuli?" jawab sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"ahahaha,, mian kakaek. lulu hanya terlalu senang. aahhh.. lulu rindu kakek..." manjanya.

"tsskk.. lihatlah ini.. yak! ingat berapa umurmu anak nakal! masih saja manja.."

"ehehhe,, oh iya ada apa kakek telpon? apa ada yang penting?" kata luhan

"tidak, kakek hanya ingin mendengar kabarmu saja cantik." jawab sang kakek

luhan tersenyum"aku baik kakek, korea sungguh menyenangkan." bohongnya.

"benarkah? aku jadi ingin kesana suatu saat nanti."

"tentu saja kakek harus datang kesini. nanti setelah tabunganku cukup, aku akan menjemput kakek dan mengajak kakek tinggal disini bersamaku eoh..." luhan berusaha keras menaha air matanya.

"hhmm,, terdengar memarik. aahhh,, kekek jadi tidak sabar."

"hhm.. lulu juga.." jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

sang kakek menyadari ada perubahan suara luhan. "apa kau sedang sedih baby deer?"

luhan mengusap matanya yang berair. "tidak.." bohongnya.

"hhhh... kau bohong sayangku. kau sedang menangis bukan?" tebak sang kakek langsung.

luhan tak lagi bisa membendung tangisnya. "hiks,, hiks,, aku rindu kakek..hiks,,hiks,,"

"oh,, sayangku.. bayi rusaku sayang.. jangan menangis eoh.. kekek juga rindu padamu." kata sang kakek berusaha menenangkan cucu kesayangannya.

"apa kakek susul saja kau kekorea eoh? kakek masih punya sisa tabungan kok?" kata sang kakek tiba-tiba.

luhan mendadak panik. tidak! kakeknya tidak boleh datang! tidak sebelum ia sukses dan sanggup menunjukan keberhasilannya pada sang kakek.

"tidak perlu kek, aku baik-baik saja. aku hanya terlalu rindu padamu. tapi setelah mendengar suaramu aku sudah lebih baik."

"tapi kau menangis deer.."cemas sang kakek

luhan berusaha mengulas senyumnya. "aku menangis bukan karena sedih kakek, tapi karena bahagia. lulu terlalu bahagia mendengar suara kakek."

"hhh,, baiklah. tapi benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"eung.. lulu baik-baik saja kakek tampan." guraunya.

sang kakek teregelak di seberang sana. "kau masih saja merayuku dengan kata-kata itu rusa centil.."

"ehehhe.,.." luhan memaksakan tawanya.

"oh iya lulu, apa kau tau bibi shin yang tinggal di sini?"

"hhmm.. bibi berambut kriting dan berbadan besar itu?"

"benar! itu dia. hhh,, kakek kesal padanya." cerita sang kakek

"kenapa?

"dia selalu saja mengkritik orang-orang. apa-apa dia bahas. ini, itu semuanya dia omongkan. sampai kau juga jadi bahan gosipnya."

"oohh? aku?"

"hhmm.. katanya kau itu pasti tidak bekerja pantas dikorea hanya karena kau lulusan sekolah tinggi saja. tapi aku sudah membuatnya terdiam dengan mengatakan bahwa kau sekarang sudah bekerja di hotel ternama."

"kakek.. tidak baik menyombongkan diri..."rengek luhan

"hah! biar saja. aku muak melihatnya selalu membicarakanmu. aku katakan saja padanya, saat ini kau sedang bekerja di hotel Nirvana sebagai receptionist. aku berkata padanya bahwa setiap hari kau akan bertemu banyak orang penting dan menyambut mereka dengan hangat. dan kau tahu lu, dia langsung terdiam saat itu juga. aahhaha,, kakek puas."

"tsskk,, kelakuan jahil kekek tidak pernah berubah ternyata. dasar.." decih luhan

"ehehhe,, oh.. sudah malam kau harus segera tidur bukan? besok kau harus bekerja bukan?"

"iya kakek. ya sudah kakek juga harus tidur. pasti sudah malam disana."

"hmm,, selamat malam bayi rusa.."

"selamat malam kakek tampan..."

saat sambungan terputus tangis luhan kembali pecah. ia berjonkok ditrotoar sambil menangis sesengukan. ia sungguh tak tahu lagi harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana malam ini. tak sepeserpun uang tersisa di dompetnya, lalu bagaimana bisa ia menyewa sauna untuk tempatnya tidur malam ini.

"tuhan,, hiks,, hiks,, aku mohon.. hiks,, hiks,, bantulah aku.." mohon luhan putus asa.

lama gadis cantik itu menangis sampai akhirnya terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya untuk menuju hotel tempatnya bekerja.

"mungkin aku bisa bermalam disana malam ini." seolah mendapat suntikan kekuatan. luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan sambil menyeret kantung plasiknya.

meski sedikit kesusahan, namun akhirnya sampailah juga ia di depan sebuah bangunan megah yang tinggi menjulang keangkasa. hotel mewah milik seorang milyuner yang kabarnya masih sangat muda itu berdiri angkuh di tengah hiruk pikuk jalannan utama kota seoul korea. hotel berbintang langganan para kaum berada itu sudah sangat terkenal dan memiliki banyak cabang di mana-mana. the nirvana hotel, begitulah orang mengenalnya.

luhan melangkah menuju pintu belakang tempat biasa ia masuk kerja. "sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, jadwalku jam 7 pagi, jadi aku rasa aku bisa tinggal disini untuk menghemat waktu." luhan sedang membenahi barangnya saat ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"omo.. kamjakiya!" kagetnya.

"luhan?" panggil seseorang.

luhan berbalik da mendapati seorang namja yang merupakan atasannya berdiri di hadapannya. "ah, maaf saya tidak tahu anda disana bujangnim(manager).

"ada apa kau malam-malam kemari? apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" tanyanya ramah

"ahh, eum,. tidak.. hanya ..itu..saya." luhan mendadak gugup.

"tenanglah, aku kan hanya bertanya."

luhan mendesah pelan. "maaf bujangnim, saya eum,, bisakah saya tingal disini malam ini. saya mohon. saya tak punya tempat lain untuk malam ini saja..." mohon luhan

namja di depannya terlihat sedikit terkejut. "memang ada apa dengan flatmu?"

"saya di usir keluar, dan sekarang saya tak punya tempat lain selain tempat ini. saya mohon, izinkan saya malam ini tinggal disini bujangnim." luhan memohon sekali lagi.

"ahh,, begitu rupanya. baiklah kalau begitu."

wajah luhan yang semula muram berubah cerah. "benarkah?" ulangnya tak percaya

namja di depannya mengangguk "hhmm.. aku rasa kau bisa tinggal untuk malam ini. kebetulan kau ada shif pagi kan besok?" katanya

luhan mengangguk antusias. "ne, bujangnim."

"kebetulan kalau begitu. kau bisa sekalian membersihkan kamar suite di penthouse."

"penthouse?" ulang luhan

namja itu menganguk. "kau bisa mengerjakannya setelah bermalam disana. lagi pula semua kamar sedang penuh, hanya tinggal kamar itu saja sedangkan pemilik kamar itu baru akan datang siang. jadi aku rasa kau bisa tinggal disana sementara. ayo aku antar."

luhan mengangguk. ia menyimpan barangnya di sebelah lokernya sebelum mengikuti langkah atasannya.

mereka berdua menaikki lift menuju lantai teratas gedung ini. "terima kasih banyak bujangnim." cicit luhan

"tak masalah, anaggap saja ini adalah permintaan maafku untuk kejadian waktu itu." katanya lembut.

luhan mendadak tersenyum kikuk. "eum,, bagaimana tanganmu?"

"ah,, bukan masalah besar. hanya sedikit sakit. kau tenang saja." katanya santai.

"trriiiing,.."

pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua langsung di hadapkan pada sebuah kamar terbaik di hotel ini.

"pastikan kau mengatur dekornya dalam suasana natal,eoh?" pesan namja itu

luhan mengangguk. "ne, bujangnim."

"paswordnya 1220" katanya.

luhan mengangguk "ne, algeseumnida."

"baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. sudah sangat larut dan kau butuh istirahat."

luhan hanya mengangguk

"selamat malam luhan-ssi."

"ne, selamat malalam bu..euhm... kyungram-ssi. gomabseumnida.." kata luhan lalu menbungkuk hormat.

namja di depannya tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi.

luhan menghebuskan nafasnya lega. paling tidak malam ini dia memiliki tempat tinggal. luhan masuk dan memutuskan untuk langsung mendekor ruangan ini karena semua peralatan ternyata sudah tersedia di dalam. dengan perasaan suka cita luhan mulai menghias pohon natal dengan berbagai pernak-pernik kecil yang sangat mengemaskan. luhan selalu suka natal, rasanya menyebutkan mama natal saja sudah membuatnya senang. ahh.. rasany tak sabar menunggu natal tiba. selesai dengan urusan pohon luhan beralih pada hiasan lainnya. setelah berkutat hampir satu jam lamanya akhirnya luhan merasa puas.

"sekarang aku harus segera madi jika tak ingin sakit besok" katanya lalu melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

mentari belum lagi bersinar di langit, suasana jalananpin masih sangatlah sepi. belum banyak orang yang berjalan kesana-kemari. namun sedikitpun tak menyurutkan langkah namja tampan satu ini.

sehun berjalan santai memasuki bangunan hotelnya. dia sedikit menggerutu kenapa sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang menyadari keberadaanya.

"tsskk,, jadi ini yang mereka sebut keamanan? bahkan di detik ke 30 saja mereka belum mengambil tindakan!" kesal sehun.

sehun berjalan angkuh didampingi lima bodyguard berbadan gempal di belakangnya. dengan santai ia menaiki lift tanpa satupun orang yang menghadang.

"trring.." lift terbuka.

sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

senyum miringnya kembali tercetak jelas "bahkan mereka belum mengganti pasword sejak kali terakhir aku mengunjungi tempat ini, cerboh... benar-benar ceroboh."

"pastikan kalian tetap berjaga disini. aku akan masuk dan melihat kedalam." kata sehun sebelum masuk kedalm kamar.

"yes, sir!" kompak pengawalnya.

sehun membuka kamarnya dan langsung dibuat terkejut saat itu juga.

"apa-apan ini!" batinnya kesal

"bukankah sudah aku katakan tak ada hiasan! apa telinga mereka semua tuli? atau otak mereka sudah berpindah tempat ke lutut!" sehun menggeram kesal. dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan menuju ranjang. namun, sekali lagi ia harus terkejut karena mendapati seorang gadis cantik tertidur diatas ranjangnya. gadis cantik bersurai madu dengan wajah tertutup rambut ikal indahnya sedang berbaring nyaman di atas sana tanpa busana.

sehun dibuat meneguk ludahnya susah hanya dengan menatap lekukan indah milik yeoja di depannya. tubuh yeoja itu sungguh indah, berlekuk dan menonjol di tempat yang sesuai. tangannya, bahunya,pinggulnya dan oh,, kaki itu sungguh indah.

tanpa sadar sehun berjalan semakin mendekat. jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah tak sabar mengetahui siapa gerangan pemilik tubuh indah ini?

sehun berjalan pelan nyaris mengendap. langkahnya yang semula berderap dibuatnya senyap. perlahan namun pasti akhirnya sehun sampai didepan bidadari itu. sekali lagi sehun dibuat terpana. jikalau tadi ia mengagumi indahnya tubuh sang bidadari kini ia di buat lemas karena wajah rupawan sang bidadari.

wajah itu sungguh sempurna. cantik sudahlah pasti namun ada aura lain yang terpancar dari sana. putih, polos dan suci...

bibir sang bidadari mengumam kecil namun mata itu tak terbuka. sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

sehun bukannya tidak pernah bertemu gadis cantik, dia bahkan sering berganti-ganti gadis setiap kali namun kali ini ia merasakan perbedaan. entahlah rasanya gadis ini sungguh berbeda.

semua yang ada padanya bak magnet kuat yang mengundangnya mendekat. tak lagi berdaya dengan daya tarik sang bidadari, sehun memberanikandiri duduk disampingnya. perlahan namun pasti ia makin mengikis jarak dan sampailah ia pada bibir ranum nan merah sang bibdadari. ia mengecupnya lembut dan menyesapnya pelan.

sehun tak bisa mengambarkan betapa nikmat rasa bibir ini. sensai yang di timbulkan sangat jauh dari perkiraannya. lembut namun memabukkan.

sapuan lembut sehun akhirnya mengusik tidur cantik sang bidadari, perlahan mata indah itu terbuka.

sang bidadari terkejut namun tak menghentikan langkah sehun. namja itu justru membelai lembut pipi sang bidadari dan membelainya sehingga membuat sang bidadari kembali menutup matanya.

"jrpeeeet..." sebuah sinar menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan keduanya. sehun yang semulai terbuai langsung kembali tersadar dan beranjak menjauh dari atas tubuh yeoja itu.

"sial!" kesalnya.

ia melihat seseorag berlari dari dalam kamar mandi. seseorang dengan kamera di tangannya.

disisi lain luhan di buat kebingungan. "ada apa ini?" katanya tanpa sadar.

sehun menoleh "kau? siapa yang membayarmu?"

TBC

OLLAAAAA...!

aku kombek kawaann.

ternyata gak bisa lama aku jauh dari kalian.

baiklah, gak perlu basa-basi lagi. kali ini aku bawa lagi cerita hunhan untuk kalian. aku harap kalian suka ne...

yang udah baca di harap repiunya oke.

repiu banyak janji bakalan fast update.

baiklah.. sampai jumpa di chap depan

sign

LEE EUN SAN

EunhyukLegalWife


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

sang bidadari terkejut namun tak menghentikan langkah sehun. namja itu justru membelai lembut pipi sang bidadari dan membelainya sehingga membuat sang bidadari kembali menutup matanya.

"jrpeeeet..." sebuah sinar menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan keduanya. sehun yang semulai terbuai langsung kembali tersadar dan beranjak menjauh dari atas tubuh yeoja itu.

"sial!" kesalnya.

ia melihat seseorag berlari dari dalam kamar mandi. seseorang dengan kamera di tangannya.

disisi lain luhan di buat kebingungan. "ada apa ini?" katanya tanpa sadar.

sehun menoleh "kau? siapa yang membayarmu?"

.

.

.

chapter two...

"jongkook!" sehun berteriak kencang.

seorang namja berbadan tegap berlari tergopoh kedalam kamar.

"yes, sir!" jawabnya sigap.

"tangkap penyusup itu! dapatkan dia bagaimanapun caranya!" amuknya.

jongkook membungkuk sekilas kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sehun.

sehun kembali menghadap yeoja yang tadi sempat membuatnya terlena. namun kini tatapan matanya berubah, dari yang awalnya memuja berbalik curiga.

"aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang membayarmu hah!" semburnya.

luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. jiwanya sepertinya belum terkumpul sempurna pasca kejadian tadi.

"aa..aapa maksud anda? aku tidak mengerti." gagap luhan. wajahnya mengeryit kebingungan. seingatnya, dia hanya sendirian tapi kenapa sekarang ada namja ini di sampingnya?

sehun tersenyum miring, namja tampan itu menatap luhan penuh curiga. "hah! berhenti menunjukkan wajah polosmu nona! aku tak akan tertipu dengan akal bulusmu."

luhan sangat tersingung dengan perkataan sehun. "apa maksud anda tuan? saya sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang anda maksudkan. bukankah saya yang seharusnya marah pada anda setelah kejadia tadi?"

sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya. "oh? benarkah? lalu apakah yang seharusnya aku lakukan padamu eoh? sudahkan kau lihat penampilanmu sekarang?" ejeknya.

luhan seolah tersadar. luhan mendadak terserang panik. "omona...!" pekiknya saat akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berpenampilan tak layak. secepat kilat ia menarik selimut yang tergeletak manis diatas ranjang.

sehun sekali lagi mendengus. "untuk apa kau menutupinya nona? bukankah kau dibayar untuk itu?"

luhan memandang sengit namja itu. "maaf ya tuan, saya sepertinya harus meluruskan semua kejadian ini." namun sebelum luhan berhasil menuntaskan penjelasannya sehun lebih dulu memotongnya.

"apa yang mau kau katakan sudah tergambar jelas di otakku nona! sekarang berhentilah terlihat tak berdosa di hadapanku. aku hanya butuh sebuah nama." kata sehun jengah.

"nama? nama apa? saya benar-benar tidak mengerti tuan. saya..."

"aku bilang berhenti bertingkah polos! oh astaga!" sehun mengeram frustasi.

"perlu berapa kali saya tegaskan pada anda tuan! saya bukanlah yeoja yang seperti anda fikirkan. saya punya penjelasan." luhan terlihat sangat berusaha.

"hah! jadi adakah penjelasan logis mengapa seorang yeoja telanjang di kamar seorang yang tak dikenalnya dan tertidur diatas ranjangnya? katakan jika kau memang tahu alasan itu." tantang sehun dengan wajah penuh penghinaan.

luhan tentu saja geram dengan semua tuduhan namja itu. namun ia tahu, tak seorangpun akan percaya padanya mengingat semua yang dikatan namja itu benar adanya. tapi tak ada salahnya ia mencoba. "maaf sebelumnya, saya paham anda pasti akan salah sangka dengan saya. namun seperti yang saya katakan tadi saya memiliki penjelasan. nama saya xi luhan, saya bekerja disini sebagai housekeeper." mulainya.

"awalnya saya di tugaskan untuk membersihkan kamar ini sekaligus menghiasnya, bujangnim langsung yang mengantarkan saya kesini. dan dia juga sudah memberikan izinnya pada saya untuk bermalam disini." jelas luhan.

"hah! apa kau fikir aku sebodoh itu percaya pada semua ucapnmu? seorang gadis telanjang, tidur di ranjangku kemudian muncul seorang fotografer yang memotret keadaan kita yang sedang berciuman. lalu apa kau fikir semua penjelasanmu masuk akal nona?"

luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya. memang dia sendiri juga kebingungan menjelaskan keadaannya tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. "tapi memang begitulah yang sebenarnya tuan. saya tidak berbohong." kata luhan sunggug-sungguh.

"tuan..." di tengah ketegangan sehun dan luhan, jongkook kembali muncul dan mengintrupsi keduanya.

"katakan!"

jongkook mendekat lalu membiskkan sesuatu di telinga sehun. sehun mendengarkannya seksama namun tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari luhan.

sesaat kemudian jongkook berdiri menjauh dari sehun.

"panggil manager, kepala keamanan dan ketua pelayan." perintah sehun

jongook membungkuk paham lalu kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

"jadi, dari semua penjelasanmu padaku barusan aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau merasa di jebak oleh seseorang?" sehun berjalan santai lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang terletak tepat di depan ranjang.

luhan mengangguk kaku. "sepertinya begitu. sungguh tuan saya hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa yang kebetulan sedang bernasip sial. anda boleh percaya atau tidak. semalam saya benar-benar membutuhkan tempat tinggal karena saya baru saja diusir dari flat saya. awalnya saya tidak berniat untuk tinggal di kamar ini tapi kemudian bujangnim menawarkan saya untuk tinggal di sini sambil menungu sift saya yang kebetulan mulai jam tujuh pagi hari ini." jelas luhan panjang,

sehun mengamati setiap tutur kata yang keluar manis dari mulut luhan. dari penglihatannya, gadis ini tampaknya tidak berbohong. tapi tidak berarti ia mengendurkan kewaspadaanya.

"lalu kenapa kau tidur telanjang di ranjangku?" potong sehun.

luhan terlihat terkejut. "ah,, itu. eum sebenarnya saya juga tak berniat apapun tuan. setelah saya membersihkan dan mendekor kamar ini saya memutuskan untuk mandi. tapi karena pakaian saya basah karena terkena salju, saya mengantungnya di dalam kamar mandi, nanti setelah kering saya akan memakainya lagi." jelasnya.

"lalu? kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku?" ulang sehun.

"ah,, itu. euumm...yah.. tadinya saya berfikir hanya saya yang akan tinggal disini karena pemilik kamar ini baru akan datang nanti siang." jawab luhan sambil mengosok tengkuknya. kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat ia gugup.

"hhhah.. kau ceroboh sekali nona." kata sehun dingin.

luhan sudah akan menyela namun kedatangan beberapa orang di kamar itu membuatnya terhenti.

"xi luhan! astaga apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit seorang yeoja dengan stelan kerja yang terlihat awut-awutan.

"kau benar-benar tak sopan!" sambungnya masih dengan nada geram.

"selamat pagi tuan oh. apa gerangan yang membuat anda datang sepagi ini?" seorang yang luhan kenal muncul dan berkata santai kepada namja asing yang tadi menciumnya.

sehun mendengus. "apakah aku harus memiliki alasan berkunjung ke hotel milikku kyungram-ssi." kata sehun dingin.

"ah, tentu saja bukan begitu tuan oh. hanya saja, jika anda tidak datang sepagi ini kami bisa menyambut anda dengan lebih sopan dan benar." katanya

"hah! benarkah." sehun mengangguk.

"maaf tuan oh, saya benar-benar tidak mengatahui kedatangan anda karena saat anda datang saya sedang berada di toilet dan partner saya sedang menerima telepon dari keluarganya." seorang namja paruh baya bername tage shin hanbyul menunduk di depan sehun.

"kau sungguh ceroboh! bagaimana bisa tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kedatanganku. kau katakan ini sebuah keamanan hah? aku rasa aku harus meneliti sekali lagi keadaan para pekerja di bagian sekuriti." kritik sehun.

luhan memadang iba namja itu, dia kenal baik namja yang sedang mendapatka teguran itu.

"aku memanggil kalian kemari untuk mendapatkan penjelasan, sekarang katakan padaku siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua keadaan ini?" sehun memandang ketiga orang yang berdiri di depannya bergantian.

"apakah yang ingin anda dengar tuan oh?" jawab kyungram santai

"kau tentu tahu apa yng ingin aku dengar." jawab sehun tenang.

"maaf jika saya mencela. saya ingin meluruskan semuanya." sela luhan.

"xi luhan! siapa yang memberimu izin bicara eoh! dan coba kau lihat penampilanmu! hah! astaga kau terlihat murahan!" cela atasan luhan

luhan memandang sengit atasannya. "apa maksud anda?"

"hah! apalagi? lihat saja penampilamu eoh? apa kaui fikir penampilanmu pantas!" jawab taeyon.

"saya punya penjelasan atas ini semua!" luhan tak berhenti membela dirinya.

taeyon bersedekap "apa yang bisa kau jelaskan? apakah selain menggoda tamu kau juga berniat mengoda pemilik hotel ini eoh? sungguh kau tak terduga sekali nona xi!" ejeknya

luhan mendelik tak suka." apa maksud anda? saya tidak seperti itu! perlakuan saya pada tamu adalah sebuah bentuk kesopanan bukan rayuan. bukankah anda sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kami haru bersikap seramah mungkin pada tamu eoh? apa anda lupa dengan apa yang sudah anda ucapkan sendiri" balas luhan tak kalah keras.

"hah! astaga! kau berani menjawab omonganku eoh! dengarkan aku xi luhan! mulai hari ini kau kupecat!" teriaknya marah.

luhan menatap nyalang yeoja di depannya. "terserah apa kata kalian! aku sudah muak berada di tempat ini! tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan pergi!" luhan melangkah pergi lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan membanting pintunya keras.

luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "berhenti berteriak di hadapanku nona taeyon." kata sehun pelan namun sarat akan penekanan.

taeyon yang mulanya mengebu berangsur melunak. "ne sajangnim."

"meskipun aku belum paham benar dengan semua situasi ini , tapi sepertinya aku sudah bisa menarik garis besarnya." kata sehun tenang.

sehun bergantian menatap ketiga orang yang sedang bediri di depannya. "anda han kyungram-ssi. mulai hari ini kau di pecat."

kyungram menanggapi santai kata-kata sehun. "anda tidak bisa melakuaknnya tuan oh, tidakkah an..."

"aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan. tapi aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. kau kupecat!" potong sehun.

kyungram mengeram pelan lalu berjalan tergesa meninggalkan ruangan. "kau bermain dengan orang yang salah oh sehun!" katanya sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya.

"kau yang tak sadar diri! aku sudah terlalu baik padamu selama ini. sudah selayaknya orang rendahan sepertimu kembali keasalmu." jawab sehun lengkap dengan seringai mengerikan andalannya.

sehun kembali pada dua orang yang tersisa. "kim taeyon." panggilnya.

teoyon mendongak "ne, sajangnim." jawabnya sopan.

"kau juga aku pecat!"

taeyon terlihat tidak terima" kenapa justru saya yang di pecat tuan? ini tidak adil." sanggahnya.

sehun hanya mendengus kecil. "aku tidak pernah mengambil keputusan tanpa pemikiran panjang sebelumnya nona kim. jika kau ingin tahu, di mejaku banyak sekali keluhan atasmu dari para pegawaiku. apakah aku harus mengambilkanya dan memintamu untuk membacanya satu persatu eoh?"

"anda hanya melihat dari fakta itu saja tuan oh! saya juga punya alasan mengapa saya bertindak keras pada para pegawi." balas taeyon.

"termasuk merendahkan seseorang dan menekannya? apa kau fikir kau ini memiliki kuasa berlebih sehingga bisa seenaknya memecat orang? apa kau lupa di hadapanmu ada pemilik tempat ini yang sebenarnya?" jawab sehun tenang.

taeyon terdiam seketika.

"kau tidak bisa menjawab bukan? seperti dugaanku selama ini. kau bukanlah sosok terbaik untuk posisi itu."

"tapi tuan.."

"kau kupecat!" potong sehun cepat.

taeyon menantap sengit kearah sehun sebelum melangkah pergi. sekarag tingal satu orang yang berdiri di hadapnnya. sejak awal, namja paruh baya ini tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" tanya sehun.

"lima tahun tuan.." katanya pelan.

"berarti kau sudah menjadi karyawan tetap?" tanya sehun lagi

paman itu menganguk "ne, sajangnim."

"kesalahanmu tidaklah ringan, tapi melihat sikapmu aku tahu kau menyesal." sehun terlihat melunak.

"aku tak akan memecatmu, tapi aku hanya akn memberikanmu hukuman. kau mendapatkan potongan sepuluh persen untuk gajimu dua bulan kedepan." katanya final.

"ne, sajangnim. gamsahamnida." namja bernama shin hanbyul itu membungkuk hormat

"kau boleh pergi." perintah sehun.

" Ne sajangnim."

sekarang suasana kamar kembali sepi. hanya tinggal sehun yang terlihat sedangkan luhan sepertinya betah berdiam diri di kamar mandi. sehun berjalan mendekat ke kamar mandi.

"keluarlah! aku tahu kau mendengar semuanya."

luhan yang sedang berada di balik pintu di buat terlonjak kaget "astaga! bagaimana dia tahu aku menguping?" katanya bodoh.

"cepatlah keluar selagi aku belum bertindak kasar." ulang sehun.

"ss..saya akan keluar nanti." katanya gugup.

"tidak ada nanti! aku minta kau keluar sekarang! jangan buat aku menunggumu nona!" geram sehun.

"aku akan keluar tapi..."

"bruuaaakk...!"

dengan mata kepalanya sendiri luhan melihat pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dengan keadaan tragis. engselnya terlepas dari tempatnya sehingga membuat pintu kokoh itu terlihat rapuh. padahal luhan tahu benar pintu itu terbuat dari kayu pilihanyang bisa di pastikan sangatlah kuat.

"OMONA!" pekik luhan kaget.

"sudah aku katakan aku ta ingin menunggu nona!" sehunmendecih pelan sambil besedekap.

"iii..itu.. kenapa dengan pintunya..astaga..kau merusak pintunya? apa kau benar-benar melakukannya? seperti di drama-drama?" bodoh luhan

sehun tak bisa menahan kekehanya melihat kelakuan polos luhan.

"eoh, wae?" jawabnya

"ani. keunde.. aku selalu berfikir aktor itu tidak melakukannya secara serius. aku berfikir mereka pasti memakai stereofoam tapi tadi aku melihat sendiri kau menghancurkan pintu. astaga kau kuat sekali.." puji luhan tanpa sadar.

"eoh.. tentu saja. dan pintu itu buka stereofom. itu katu asli." kata sehun

luhan menganguk bodoh. "majja,, aku juga sudah melihatnya." balasnya polos

sehun tergelak "ahh, kau lucu sekali."

luhan merengut lucu. "tsskk.. apasih."

"keluarlah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."sehun berucap pelan.

"eum.. tapi bajuku belum kering? bisakah kita bicara setidaknya sampai bajuku kering?" jawab luhan

sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "bukankah sudah aku katakan aku tak suka menunggu eoh? harsukan aku menghancurkan satu pintu lagi agar kau keluar dari sana?" ancam sehun.

luhan menggeleng "aniyo.."

"bagus jika kau paham! sekarang keluar." ulang sehun.

dengan tangan masih mencengkeram selimut yang mebalut tubuh polosnya luhan beranjak dari dalam bathup. dia mendesah pelan "hhh... eothoke.."

sehun duduk santai di sofa, sedangkan luhan berdiri kaku di depannya.

"ap,,apa yang ingin anda katakan tuan?" kata luhan pelan.

"duduklah." perintah sehun.

luhan menurut. dia duduk di ranjang dengan kikuk.

"seperti yang kau tahu, kita berdua sedang dijebak." mulai sehun.

luhan menganguk paham. "ne, tuan."

"kau tentu tahu siapa aku bukan?" tanya sehun.

luhan mengangguk. "ne, anda tuan oh sehun, bukan?:"

"benar. lalu apa kau tahu apa dampak dari keberadanmu di kamarku saat ini eoh? terlebih lagi dengan adanya penyusup yang dengan sengaja memotret kita dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

luhan seolah baru teringat hal itu. "astaga! anda benar! lalu bagaimana? apakah anda sudah berhasil menemukannya? apa anda sudah mendapatkan fotonya" panik luhan

"sayangnya belum." jawab sehun.

"lalu? bagaimana ini tuan? aku tak mau sampai foto itu tersebar. astaga.. aku harus bagaimana..." luhan terlihat ingin menangis.

"bukankah ini yang kau inginkan,eoh?" tanya sehun acuh

luhan memandang sehun sengit "bagaimana mungkin aku ingin melihat foto telanjangku tersebar luas di luar sana eoh? apa aku sudah tidak waras!" semburnya.

sehun mengendikkan bahunya ringan. "setidaknya kau tak telanjang sendirian. ada aku di atasmu." jawabnya enteng.

"hah! apa kau fikir aku yeoja serendah itu? memanfatkan tubuhku hanya untuk meraih ketenaran? demi tuhan kau salah besar tuan oh!" katanya marah.

"wow.. easy girl.. aku haya mengatakan apa yang biasanya aku lihat. " sehun terlihat santai menghadapi kemarahan luhan.

"santai? demi tuhan tuan oh! aku punya kakek yang berusia 80 tahun yang selalu menungu kabarku. apa kau fikir berita macam ini sanggup ia terima? aku tak yakin dia akan kuat menghadapi cemoohan orang dan pemberitaan media tentangku." luhan menakup wajahnya.

sehun hanya diam sambil menatap intens luhan dengan pndangan yang sulit diartikan.

"tuan.." sekali lagi jongkook datang. "saya tidak berhasil menemukannya." katanya.

sehun mengehela nafasnya. "benarkah?"

luhan mendongak. "lalu? bagaimana sekarang? apa foto itu akan segera keluar di media? apa..apa..astaga..! sekarang aku harus bagaimana..." luhan menakup wajahnya sekali lagi namun sekarang bertambah dengan isakan kecil.

"hiiks,, hiskk,, kakek,, hiks,,hiks,," isaknya

"hei,, tenanglah.. orangku akan mencoba mengatasi masalah ini." kata sehun berusaha menenagkan.

luhan menatap sehun "kau bisa saja tenang karena buka foto telajangmu yang akan tresebar! jika kau dalam posisiku apa kau masih bsia tenang dengan semua kenyataan bahwa pose telanjangmu akan menjadi konsumsi orang banyak?" semburnya kesal.

sehun sedikit tersentak dengan jeritan luhan. "tsskk,, suaramu bisa keras juga ternyata."

luhan duduk di ranjang dan kembali terisak, namun tiba-tiba yeoja cantik itu kembali berdiri tiba-tiba.

"tuan oh.. kau bisa membayarnya bukan? gunakan uangmu untuk membuat orang itu tak menyebarkan foto nista itu. aku mohon tuan." katanya.

"meo..?" ulang sehun

"bukankah bisanaya orang-orang seperti itu akan minta uang? kau punya banyak uang bukan? bisakah kau menghentikan mereka dengan kekuasannmu?" mohon luhan

"kau fikir aku mau?"

"oh astaga..! demi tuhan tuan oh.. bukakah jika foto itu tersebar kau akan mendapat skandal?" tanya luhan

"hhmm...tergantung.." jawab sehun santai.

"apanya yang tergantung eoh?" tanya luhan kesal.

"tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapinya." jawab sehun santai

"aku?" tunjuk luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

sehun mengangguk "ne, kau."

"tt..tapi bagaimana bisa ini semua bergantung padaku?" tanya luhan bingung

"semuanya mungkin nona." sehun berdiri dari kursinya. namja tampan itu menatap luhan seksama.

"lebih suci dari yang tersuci.. hahha,, sepertinya aku mengerti maksdunya." batin sehun.

"seperti katamu tadi, jika foto itu keluar semuanya akan jadi buruk. baik untukmu ataupun untukku."

luhan mengangguk setuju. "jadi?"

"tapi aku punya ide lain untuk membuat semua skandal itu tidak muncul." sehun berujar sambil menatap luhan.

"apa? adakah cara lain untuk mencegah berita itu keluar?" tanya luhan antusias.

"tentu.. selalu ada cara lain nona." jawab sehun dengan senyumnya yang indah.

"katakan tuan.." luhan terlihat tertarik.

"jadilah kekasihku..." jawab sehun.

TBC

nah loo.. sehun kok gitu?

mau tahu reaski uri lulu?

wwiitss,, sabar gaes..

sekarang yg penting repiunya aja dulu ne, biar akunya semangat nulis.

walaupun mesti berjuang ngumpulin mood buat nulis akibat kelakuan padar sider,

tapi ya sudahlah ya.. gua juga gak bisa maksa kalian cuma gua mau pengertian kalian aja deh. capek gua sumpah!

baiklah gak perlu banyak cingcong lagi guanya.

sampai jumpa aja di cahap depan ne..

see ya..

sign

LEE EUN SAN

EunhyukLegalWife


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

"lebih suci dari yang tersuci.. hahha,, sepertinya aku mengerti maksdunya." batin sehun.

"seperti katamu tadi, jika foto itu keluar semuanya akan jadi buruk. baik untukmu ataupun untukku."

luhan mengangguk setuju. "jadi?"

"tapi aku punya ide lain untuk membuat semua skandal itu tidak muncul." sehun berujar sambil menatap luhan.

"apa? adakah cara lain untuk mencegah berita itu keluar?" tanya luhan antusias.

"tentu.. selalu ada cara lain nona." jawab sehun dengan senyumnya yang indah.

"katakan tuan.." luhan terlihat tertarik.

"jadilah kekasihku..." jawab sehun.

.

.

.

Chapter three...

luhan membulatkan matanya. gadis cantik ini di buat terbengong bodoh dengan kata-kata sehun.

"mm..mworaneungoya?" pekiknya histeris

sehun sampai menutup sebelah telinganya saat mendengar teriakan luhan. "tsskk,, bisakah kau kontrol suaramu."

"neo.. jangnan aniya?" luhan menatap sehun tak percaya.

"aniyo. aku bersunguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku barusan." jawab sehun masih dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

luhan tentu saja heran, di otaknya yang lumayan pintar itu tak sedikitpun ia dapat menarik kesimpulan logis,

"keundae.. kenapa kita harus jadi sepasang kekasih? kenapa kau tidak bayar saja mereka? bukankah itu lebih praktis?" sangkal luhan.

sehun menganguk. "memang, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan kembali mengancam kita dengan foto itu lain waktu."

luhan mendesah frustasi." kenapa aku bisa masuk dalam situasi seperti ini, astaga..! apa sebenarnya dosaku dimasa lalu tuhan.." rengeknya.

"maka dari itu, lebih baik kau terima ideku tadi."

luhan menoleh lalu menatap curiga kerarah sehun. "jangan-jangan kau lah yang sengaja mengatur jebakan ini,eoh?" selidiknya.

sehun tergelak keras. "mwo? naya?" tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri

luhan mengangguk "eoh.. "

"dengarkan aku ya nona. apa menurutmu masuk akal orang sepertiku harus menjebak gadis yang bahkan tak di kenal khalayak macam kau? menurutmu apa yang aku bisa ambil dari semua kejadian ini? apakah ini bisa mempengaruhi daya beli sahamku? apa semua ini juga bisa mempengaruhi laju infestasi yang aku kelola?" tanya sehun sarkastik

luhan menunduk dan terdiam. ia mengusap keningnya yang mendadak panik. "hhhh..." dia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. sungguh tuhan benar-benar sedang mengujinya saat ini.

"aku hanya tak ingin berita ini sampai mempengaruhi kesehatan kakekku, tuan. hanya dialah satu-satunya keluargaku. harta dalam hidupku. aku sudah sering membuatnya kecewa dan aku tak ingin menambah daftar kekcewaannya lagi." luhan menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

sehun memandang luhan seksama, ia semakin yakin gadis ini memang tidak bersalah.

"maka dari itu, cobalah kau dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan. aku juga sedang tak ingin menambah skandal lagi. asal kau tahu aku juga sedang menghindari skandal demi mewujudkan kesepakatan penting." cerita sehun.

luhan menghela nafasnya berat "baiklah,, katakan.." kata luhan menyerah.

"seperti kau tahu, sebentar lagi mungkin foto itu akan segera keluar di media tapi jika aku mengatakan kau adalah kekasihku maka setidaknya semua itu bisa sedikit memperbaiki keadaan." jelas sehun.

"bagaimana bisa?" sela luhan.

"jika aku mengatakan kau adalah kekasihku maka yang kita lakuakn di foto itu wajar adanya. tapi akan lebih buruk lagi ceritanya jika kita menghindar. orang diluaran akan beranggapa kita hanya melakuakn kencan semalam." jelas sehun

"apa? kencan..kencan semalam? astaga...!" kata luhan tak percaya.

"eoh! sekarang coba kau fikir, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita mengaku sedang menjalin hubungan dari pada mucul berita aku tidur dengan partner one night stand ku?"

"tapi.. bagaimana jika mereka tak percaya? lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya luhan

"kau? memangnya ada apa denganmu?"

"bukankah semua media akan mencari tahu siapa aku? kalau sampai ketahuan aku adalah salah satu pekerja di hotel ini bagaimana? kalau mereka mencari tahu semuanya bagaimana? dan kalau sampai ketahuan ini semua cuma karangan? astaga... aku tidak bisa berfikir..!" luhan mengerang frustasi.

"ehhmm.. benar juga. eung tapi...ahh,,! aku ingin tahu kapan kau mulai bekerja disini?"

luhan sedikit menerawang mencoba mengingat. "eeuhhm,, kalau tidak salah tiga bulan yang lalu. aku pindah ke korea setengah tahun yang lalu. sebelumnya aku bekerja di toko kue lalu seorang temanku merekomendasikan hotel ini." jelas luhan.

"tiga bulan lalu? hhmm.. waktunya tepat sekali. kebetulan tiga bulan lalu aku berkunjung ke hotel ini. kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai alibi."

"eh? memang bisa?" luhan menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"tenanglah. mereka tak akan mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu jika kita bisa memberi mereka hal yang lebih besar."

"huh? apanya yang besar?" ulang luhan dengan wajah manisnya yang menggemaskan.

melihat kepolosan luhan makin membuat sehun gemas pada yeoja ini. "tsskk,, jangan banyak tanya. sekarang sebaiknya kau berpakaian. tsskkk..!" decih sehun.

luhan menunduk menahan malu. "tapi bajuku belum kering.." cicitnya

sehun mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang. "bawakan aku beberapa pasang baju wanita. antarkan ke hotel nirvana. ahh.. dan sertakan juga pakaian dalam."

luhan melotot kaget." mwoya?" paniknya

"ukuran?" sehun berbalik lalu menatap luhan sekilas.

"34." jawabnya singkat.

luhan sontak menutupi area dadanya. "bagaimana dia bisa tahu ukura braku? aiisshh dasar byuntae...!" dumal luhan kesal.

"wae?" sehun kembali menatap luhan.

luhan masih berusaha menutupi dadanya."aa,,aaniyo.." gagapnya.

sehun mendengus lalu menatap luhan tajam. "kenapa kau masih malu eoh? aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya." sehun berbisik seduktif di telinga luhan yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk luhan meremang.

"eeuunngmm..tuan." luhan mengumam tak nyaman.

"wae?" jawab sehun masih dengan nada yang sama."

luhan sedikit mendorong sehun dan berniat sedikit mengambil jarak dari sehun, namun sialnya ia menginjak ujung selimut yang sedang ia kenakan. sontak pijakan kakinya oleng dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"aaaghh.."

namun alih-alih terjatuh, tubuh luhan terlebih dahulu berhasil sehun raih. dengan lengan kokohnya ia menopang tubuh polos luhan. selimut yang tadinya menutupi pahatan indah itu berangsur melorot saat luhan menginjaknya.

"uuppss.. kau ceroboh sekali nona xi." sehun bergumam pelan tepat di depan wajah luhan.

mendapati wajah tampan sehun tepat di depan wajahnya, sontak membuat luhan merona entah mengapa. jantungnya mendadak berpacu liar dan mendadak ia merasa kepanasan.

"jangan salahkan aku jika aku menciummu kali ini nona., kau menggodaku, sangat menggoda." setelahnya, sekali lagi luhan merasakan sapuan lembut bibir sehun diatas bibirnya. entah mengapa ia menyukai sapuan lembut bibir tipis itu di bibirnya. meski asing namun ia merasa nyaman.

sehun juga merasa tak jauh beda. bisa di katakan ia telah terlalu sering menjamah bibir wanita bahkan ia juga sering menjamah bagian tubuh yang lainnya, tapi kali ini rasana sedikit berbeda. rasanya.. euum.. sulit digambarkan. nikmat itu pasti, namun ada rasa lain yang sepertinya belum pernah sehun temui. seolah ia merasa damai dan terhanyut...

sehun mendorong tubuh luhan kembali keranjang lalu merangkak naik diatas tubuh polos yeoja itu. dengan sangat berhati-hati ia memagut belahan bibir luhan bergantian. seolah benda kenyal itu adalah barang yang sangat berharga.

sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala luhan agar tidak banyak bergerak dan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi dan rahang luhan.

"euunnghh..." luhan melenguh tertahan saat tangan sehun membelai leher dan bahu polosnya.

sehun beralih mengecupi rahang dan leher luhan sembari sedikit memberikan usapan lembut di balik cuping telinga gadis itu. "do you like it.." bisiknya pelan.

"eeuunnghh,,,,tuan,,," luhan sungguh dibuat kepayahan dengan ulah sehun. ia yang sangat awam dengan dunia percintaan harus mengalami hal seperti ini tentu saja ia kesulitan.

"kau terlihat sangat indah.." sehun membelai lembut wajah luhan.

luhan memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut sehun di tubuhnya. "eeunngghh..."

saat keduanya sedang menikmati momen keintiman mereka, tiba-tiba kegiatan mereka harus terhenti karena kehadiran jongkook.

"ahh, jeoseonghamnida tuan.. saya tidak.. eumm..saya akan kembali nanti." wajah namja tegap itu sontak memerah saat ia melihat adegan intim atasannya dengan seseorang yang diduga sebagai kekasihnya.

sehun seketika tersadar lalu beranjak dari atas tubh luhan namun sebelumnya ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh luhan yang sedikit lemas.

sehun berbalik menghadap jongkook. "sudah kau dapatkan apa yang aku inginkan?" tanyanya santai seolah tak terjadi apapun.

jongkook mengangguk "ne, sajangnim." ia menyerahkan beberapa kantung plastik pada sehun.

"apa kau juga membawa sepatunya juga?"

jongkook mengangguk "ne, tadi nona yeom yang memilihkan untuk anda." jelasnya.

"bagus. sekarang kau bisa keluar." perintah sehun.

"ne, algesumnida sajangnim." jongkook membungkuk lalu meninggalkan kamar.

sehun berjalan kembali kearah luhan. "pakailah, jangan lagi berpenampilan seperti itu jika tak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tak kita inginkan. ingat aku juga namja bisa yang bisa sewaktu-waktu kehilanga kontrol melihat penampilanmu." katanya sambil tersenyum

luhan menunduk tak berani memandang wajah sehun.

"aku akan keluar sebentar, kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk gati baju. nanti aku akan kembali lagi dan memberitahumu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelahnya, arra!" sambung sehun lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan kamar.

setelah keprgian sehun, luhan menyentuh dadanya yang sedang bergemuruh hebat. rasanya ia masih merasa bingung dan linglung. sentuhan sehun benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kuasa atas dirimya. tak bisa ia pungkiri ia menyukai sentuhan sehun, ani ia sangat menyukai.

"aku pasti sudah tidak waras." gumamnya.

setengah jam kemudian sehun kembali masuk kedalm kamar. luhan sudah memakai baju yang tadi sehun bawakan. mini dress hitam berpotongan sederhaa namun tak meninggalkan kesan elegan nan anggun itu membuat pahatan tubuh luhan terlihat sempurna. sehun tak bisa bohong, luhan cantik ani sangat cantik malah.

"kau terlihat cocok dengan gaun itu." katanya saat pertama kali meliahat luhan yang sedang merapikan rambut coklat almondnya.

luhan menoleh. "ah,, gaun ini indah." sahut luhan.

sehun mengangguk setuju. "kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"ne." jawab luhan.

sehun berjala mendekat" kita harus bicara, ikuti aku."

luhan mengikuti langkah sehun. keduanya beralih menuju sofa yang ada di depan sebuah televisi super lebar.

"duduklah." perintah sehun pelan.

"aku sedang berusaha mengejar pemotret gelap yang mengambil foto kita. tapi sayangnya aku belum berhasil menemukanya." mulai sehun.

"lalu? apakah kita benar-benar akan melakukan ide anda yang tadi." tanya luhan hati-hati.

"tak ada jalan yang lain sementara ini."

luhan mendesah. "tapi, bagaiamana cara saya menjelaskan masalah ini pada kakek saya? apakah tidak terlalu aneh jika saya tiba-tiba menjadi kekasih anda sedangkan yang kakek saya tahu saya baru saja gagal menikah?" tanya luhan

"kenapa tidak mungkin? bukankah katamu namja itu yang membatalkan pernikahan kalian bukan?" tanya sehun balik

"memang, tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat? apakah tidak terkesan aneh tuan?" luhan terlihat masih tidak puas.

sehun memandang luhan jengah. "bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu,eoh. aku tak pernah mengambill keputusan tanpa berfikir panjang sebelumnya nona xi."

"tap.."

"stop!" potong sehun.

"kau cukup mengikuti semua instruksiku dan kita akan aman. setidaknya kita tak akan terkena skandal lebih jauh."

"bagaimana kalau aku menghilang saja? aku bisa bersembunyi di suatu tempat tersembunyi? bukankah terdengar lebih baik?" saran luhan

"apa kau lupa nona? media bisa jadi senjata yang lebih mengerikan dibanding nuklir. kau tentu belum lupa seberapa kuat pengaruh media saat ini eoh?" sehun menekankan ucapannya serius.

luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "aku hanya tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh tuan..aku.. aku tak sanggup menjalani ini semua.." cicitnya.

"aku tahu ini berat. tapi menghindar dan bersembunyi juga bukanlah jalan keluar. percaya padaku, aku sudah lebih berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini."

"jeongmal?" luhan menatap sehun penuh harap.

"eung..! jika kau mengikuti semua instruksiku, aku jamin kita akan melewati semua ini." sejenak kata-kata sehun menenangkan luhan.

"baiklah."

.

.

malam hari tiba, selama siang sampai sore sehun dan luhan sibuk mendiskusikan ini dan itu untuk menyempurnakan cerita fiktif mereka. saat ini sehun sedang menunggu luhan untuk mengumumkan kabar jalinan kasih mereka.

"aku akan masuk lebih dahulu. kau baru akan masuk saat jongkook memanggilmu arra." sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jas resmi keluaran rumah mode ternama.

luhan mengangguk patuh. "ne, tuan."

"aahh,, dan satu lagi. berhenti memangilku tuan. kau bisa memanggilku yeobo, baby, chagi atau sapaan sayang lainnya. pokoknya kita tak boleh terlihat kaku." ingat sehun

luhan menepuk keningnya pelan. "eheh,. eum,,ne yeobo." jawab luhan malu-malu.

sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat reaksi luhan. "baiklah, ayo kita turun."

sehun meraih tangan luhan dan menggandeng yeoja itu turun menuju ballroom yang telah ia siapkan untuk acara konfrensi pers.

keduanya berjalan tenang diiringi enam orang pengawal di belakang mereka. sehun mengamit mesra pingang sempit luhan selama perjalanan mereka menuju ballroom.

"kau tunggu di belakang sebentar eoh? setelah aku selesai jongkook akan datang menjemputmu." kata sehun lembut.

luhan mengangguk patuh. "ne, tu..euhmm.. yeobo.." cicitnya pelan.

sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi luhan "gidarke.." sehun meraih tangan luhan lalu mengecup pungung tangan yeoja itu mesra.

wajah luhan merona parah. wajah catiknya memerah sempurna saat menerima perlakuan lembut sehun padanya.

.

.

sehun tampak gagah saat memasukki ruangan yang sudah di penuhi wartawan. puluhan pasang mata mentap sehun penuh ketertarikan.

"terima kasih atas kedatangan anda sekalian." seorang yang bertugas menjadi pembawa acara sudah nampak sigap memimpin semua runtutan acara seuai dengn intruksi sehun sebelumnya.

"seperti nada semua ketahui tujuan diadakannya konfresi ini adalah untuk meluruskan semua berita yang sudah menyebar luas di media. untuk itu saya persilahkan tuan Oh Sehun untuk memulai menyampaikan klarifikasi anda." namja itu mempersilahkan sehun dengan hormat.

sehun menegakkan duduknya lalu memandang semua wartawan yang menghadiri acaranya.

"selamat malam, pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan anda sekalain diacara ini. saya tidak akan banyak bicara, tujuan utama saya mengadakan konfresi ini semata-mata hanya untuk meluruskan semua berita yang terlanjur beredar di media."

semua yang ada di sana hening. semua mata fokus menatap sehun hikmat.

"seperti yang anda semua tahu, telah beredar sebuah foto yang diduga kuat adalah saya dan seorang yeoja bukan?"

semua yang ada disana mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"seperti dugaan anda sekalian, foto itu memanglah saya. dan gadis yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah kekasih saya."

bisik-bisik sontak memenuhi ruangan. rupanya semua yang ada disana tak sabar menanyakan pertanyaann yang mengganjal di otak mereka.

"untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaran kalian, saya akan memanggil yeoja sudah menyita perhatian anda."

tak lama muculah seorang yeoja cantik dengan baluta gaun malam indah yang membalut tubuh indahnya. dengan langkah anggun luhan memasukki ruangan dnegan jongkook yang setia mendampinginya. sepanjang jalan menuju meja, luhan tersenyum kecil untuk menyapa para wartawan.

"perkenalkan, dialah kekasih saya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangan saya. saya perkenalkan anda sekalian pada nona Xi Luhan."

sehun meraih tangan luhan lalu menggandengnya mendekat. "senyumlah." bisiknya di telinga luhan.

luhan tersenyum lembut sesuai instruksi sehun.

kilatan sinar blits kamera silih berganti mengabadikan momen kebersamaan keduanya. setelah merasa puas dengan hasil jepretan mereka. pembawa acara melanjutkan acara dengan sesi tanya jawab.

"apakah yang melatar belakangi sikap terbuka anda pada media kali ini tuan Oh? bukankah biasanya anda lebih memilih menghindar?" tanya seorang wartawan asing yang duduk tepat di depan sehun.

"seperti kataku tadi, aku ingin meluruskan semua berita miring yang mungkin akan muncul di media saat foto kami tersebar. maka dari itu aku mengadakan semua ini untuk menjaga nama baik kekasihku." jawab sehun

"jika diperkenankan kami ingin mendengar cerita awal pertemuan anda berdua. nona xi, bisakah anda menceritakannya pada kami?" tanya seorang wartawan wanita yang duduk di dua line paling belakang.

"eum, saya pertama kali bertemu sehun tiga bulan yang lalu. saat itu saya adalah pegawai baru di hotel ini." jelas luhan pelan.

"benar sekali, saat itu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dengan balutan seragam receptionist. saat itu juga aku jatuh cinta padanya." kata sehun ikut menimpali.

"jadi bisa di katakan anda mengalami love at the first sight pada nona xi tuan oh?" sahut seorang lagi wartawan

"benar! oh ayolah, siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta pada yeoja secantik dia? dia sangat cantik dan sopan. terlebih lagi dia tak pernah tahu latar belakang saya sebelumnya. jadi kami berkenalan tanpa ia tahu bahwa akulah pemilik hotel dimana ia bekerja." jelas sehun

kemudian satu persatu pertanyaan terus saja meluncur silih berganti. dengan sangat tenang sehun dan luhan bergatian menjawabnya.

"baiklah, saya rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. tuan oh dan pasangan harus segera pergi untuk menghadiri sebuah acara."

setelah memberi salam sehun dan luhan pamit undur diri. selama perjalan keluar tak hentinya luhan menghela nafasnya.

"astaga.. tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan." racaunya.

sehun terkekeh pelan."tapi kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik, lu." sehun memberikan senyuman indahnya pada luhan.

"ah,, benarkah..? aku harap juga begitu. tapi sumpah aku sangat tegang tadi." cerita luhan.

"satu masalah beres bukan?"

luhan mengangguk."eung, tapi apa yang akan aku katakan pada kakek?"

"aku yang akan bicara padanya. coba kau hubungi kakekmu." sehun menggandeng luhan masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

"eh? kau? kau mau menelpon kakekku?" tanya luhan heran

"eoh, siapa lagi." jawab sehun.

"tap..tapi.. apa yang ingin kau katakan? janga bicara macam-macam oh sehun-ssi." ancam luhan

"tsskk,, jadi kau ingin kakekmu mengetahui semua ini dari media? apa kau yakin berita yang mereka muat akan lebih baik dari apa yang akan aku katakan?"

"tap.."

"berhenti membantahku lu.. cepat lakuakan selagi aku masih sabar. kau belum lupa apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat aku kehilangan kesabaran bukan?" sehun memotong cepat omongan luhan

luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan kelakuan sehun tadi pagi. "oh,, tidak..!" batinnya.

"arraseo.." luhan mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon kakeknya.

bunyi beep terdengar beberapa saat sebelum suara familiar sang kakek menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"selamat malam rusa nakal.." sapa kakeknya riang.

"malam kakek, apa yang sedang kakek lakukan eoh?" luhan berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin.

"kakek baru saja selesai makan malam. apa kau sudah makan malam lu?"

"eung.. aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi makan malam kek." jawab luhan

sehun mencolek lengan luhan meminta telpon.

"eung, kakek.. ada yang ingin berbicara dengan kakek." luhan terdengar agak ragu.

"eh? denganku?" ulang sang kakek.

"ya, apa kakek bersedia?" tanya luhan.

"apa dia bisa bahasa mandarin?"

"ya, kek." jawab luhan singkat.

"baiklah, sambungkan aku padanya."

luhan menyerahkan ponselya pada sehun."pastikan kau tidak bicara macam-macam oh sehun. kalau sampai ocehanmu membuat keadaan kakekku memburuk, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." ancam luhan.

sehun hanya tersenyum miring. "dengarkan saja, dan berhenti mengomel tak jelas."

sehun mengambil ponsel luhan. "halo.." sapa sehun dalam bahasa mandarin.

luhan memandang seksama namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"nama saya oh sehun. saya adalah kekasih cucu anda." kata sehun frontal

luhan membulatkan matanya. ia menepuk keras lengan sehun "yak! " teriaknya kesal.

"sstt,, berhenti berulah rusa nakal." kesal sehun.

luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "demi tuhan oh sehun!"

sehun menulikan telinganya, dia masih santai berbicara dengan kakek luhan. "ya, saya oh sehun yang itu tuan xi."

sehun tersenyum sekilas sambil mendengarkan ocehan kakek luhan. "ya, saya mengerti. eum. tujuan saya menelpon anda adalah untuk memberi sedikit pemberitahuan pada anda.

"bukan hal serius, hanya saja saya ingin anda mendengarkan langsung dari saya. bukan dari media." jelas sehun.

sehun kembali mendengarkan kakek luhan. "dengan sangat menyesal saya harus mengatakan bahwa ada sedikit masalah. tap.."

sehun mendadak diam "bukan seperti itu tuan xi, hanya sedikit masalah kecil tentang hubungan kami. begini, karena kelalaian saya seseorang berhasil memotret saya dan luhan dalam keadaan yang kurang pantas, tapi anda tidak perlu kawatir saya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. jadi jika besok ada berita yang datang pada anda melaluai media, anda bisa mengatakan kebenarannya." jelas sehun.

"benar.. saya minta maaf telah sedikit cerobh, tapi saya janji setelah ini tak akan ada lagi berita buruk yang akan mncul."

"ah,,masalah itu? saya sudah tahu. lulu sudah menceritakannya pada saya. dia yang bodoh meninggalkan gadis secantik luhan. ahahha.. anda benar.. dia yang akan rugi. benar sekali.. sepertinya kita memiliki kecocokan tuan xi. saya senang sekali bisa mengenal anda." sehun terkekeh pelan.

"ya, baiklah. senang sekali bisa mengenal anda. ahh.. luhan ingin bicara pada anda." sehun mengembalikan ponsel luhan.

"kakek.." rengek luhan.

"dengar rusa nakal. kakek suka sekali dengan pria yang bernama oh sehun itu." kakeknya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"eum.. kakek tidak marah?" tanya luha hati-hati.

kakeknya tergelak di seberang sana. "ahahahah,., kakek juga pernah muda rusa cantik. kakek sudah mendengar semuanya dari sehun barusan. jadi apa yang harus kakek kawatirkan eoh? sudah jangan kawatirkan hal yang tidak penting."

luhan menghembusakan nafasnya lega. "baiklah kakek, sudah dulu ya. jangan lupa jaga kesehatan." pesan luhan.

"pasti rusa nakal. baiklah, hati-hati disana oke..?"

"ne, kakek tampan. bye..bye.."

luhan memutus sambungan telponya.

"hah! aku lega..!" katanya puas.

sehun mendengus." seperti kataku, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana."

luhan memicing sengit. tapi tiba-tiba ia tersentak. "tapi.. bagaimana jika kakeku berharap lebih pada hubungan ini?"

"apa maksudnya?" tanya sehun.

"sudahkah aku katakan padamu kalau kakekku menginginkan aku segera menikah?"

sehun menggeleng."tentu saja belum."

"hhh...kakekku selalu memintaku untuk segera memberinya cucu. tapi mengingat aku gagal menikah tahun ini semua keinginannya tak bisa aku penuhi."

sehun memijit keningnya. "astaga."

"bagaimana sekarang eoh? apa aku harus di depak sekali lagi oleh seorang namja? hhhh,, haruskan aku melihat kakekku sedih lagi karena melihat cucunya kembali di tinggalkan namja?" keluh luhan.

"memang siapa yang ingin meninggalkanmu?" sanggah sehun.

"lalu? apa kau juga ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini sampai jauh?" luhan menatap sehun intens.

"..." sehun diam.

"sekarang aku harus dipusingkan mencari alasan pada kakek saat kita nanti berpisah." luhan kembali mengeluh.

"kau tidak perlu pusing." potong sehun.

luhan memandang sehun jengah. "oh ayolah bukan kau yang akan ditinggalkan tuan oh. akulah yang akan kau tinggalkan bukan? "

"aniyo. kaulah yang akan mendepakku. kaulah yang akan memutuskan hubungan kita."

luhan menatap sehun ragu. "na-ya?" tunjuk luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"ne, kau yang akan mendepakku pergi. jadi sekarang tak ada masalh lain kan?"

"aku? si gadis biasa mendepak seorang oh sehun pergi?"batin luhan bingung.

TBC

OLLAAA...! KETEMU LAGI SAMA AUTHOR KECE BADAI MACAM AKIKA...!

ada yang nanya apa repiu reader yang review itu gak cukup buat bikin mood gua ngumpul jawabnya adalah yah,, bisa sih. cuman balik lagi pas liad jumlah viewers gua yang nyampe 900 an lebih dan yang ninggalin jejak gak nyampe 10% apa yang ada di pikiran elo semua?

nyesek kan? tapi ya sudahlah..! toh gua gak bisa maksa orang kali. jadi yang bisa gua lakuain cuma mencoba jadi orang yang sabar.

buat yang udah ningalin jejak gua ucapin terima kasih bayak ya. semua repiu kalian bikin gua semaaaaangat!

gak perlu banyak cing and cong lagi dah..

sampai jumpa aja deh di chap depan.

see ya.

sign

LEE EUN SAN

Eunhyuk Legal Wife


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

"sudahkah aku katakan padamu kalau kakekku menginginkan aku segera menikah?"

sehun menggeleng."tentu saja belum."

"hhh...kakekku selalu memintaku untuk segera memberinya cucu. tapi mengingat aku gagal menikah tahun ini semua keinginannya tak bisa aku penuhi."

sehun memijit keningnya. "astaga."

"bagaimana sekarang eoh? apa aku harus di depak sekali lagi oleh seorang namja? hhhh,, haruskan aku melihat kakekku sedih lagi karena melihat cucunya kembali di tinggalkan namja?" keluh luhan.

"memang siapa yang ingin meninggalkanmu?" sanggah sehun.

"lalu? apa kau juga ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini sampai jauh?" luhan menatap sehun intens.

"..." sehun diam.

"sekarang aku harus dipusingkan mencari alasan pada kakek saat kita nanti berpisah." luhan kembali mengeluh.

"kau tidak perlu pusing." potong sehun.

luhan memandang sehun jengah. "oh ayolah bukan kau yang akan ditinggalkan tuan oh. akulah yang akan kau tinggalkan bukan? "

"aniyo. kaulah yang akan mendepakku. kaulah yang akan memutuskan hubungan kita."

luhan menatap sehun ragu. "na-ya?" tunjuk luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"ne, kau yang akan mendepakku pergi. jadi sekarang tak ada masalh lain kan?"

"aku? si gadis biasa mendepak seorang oh sehun pergi?"batin luhan bingung.

.

.

.

chapter four...

"apa kau serius? kau memintaku untuk mendepakmu?" ulang luhan tak percaya.

sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"hah! apa ini tidak konyol? kenapa gadis sepertiku bisa mendepak seorang sepertimu tuan oh? aku akan terlihat sangat aneh." sanggah luhan.

"kenapa aneh? bukankah selalu ada alasan?" tanya sehun balik.

"aku memang tidak terlalu sering memperhatikan dunia luar tuan oh, tapi aku masih punya cukup wawasan tentang kau." luhan bersedekap kesal.

"aku? memang apa yang kau dengar tentagku,eoh?" sehun menatap luhan namja tampan nan kaya ini mulai tertarik dengan pola fikir luhan yang menurutnya polos.

"pertama, menurut survei yang aku baca dan aku dengar dari banyak koresponden di luar sana, kau adalah salah satu bujangan paling diminati tahun ini."

"hoo... itu jelas.." jawab sehun sombong.

"tsskk.. dengarkan dulu." kesal luhan degaan wajah lucunya yang sengaja ia buat galak.

sehun mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "oke,, rusa galak."

"kedua, meski kau terkenal suka bergonta-ganti pasangan namun tidak pernah terdengar sedikitpun kabar miring mengenai hibungan kalian. aku masih ragu tentang hal ini mengingat kau punya kuasa berlebih untuk membuatmu tetap bersih." lanjut luhan santai.

"hhiss.. ka.."

"aku bilang dengarkan aku dulu oh sehun!" potong luhan cepat. sehun yang mendapat sedikit sentakan dari luhan sedikit terkejut.

"tsskk..." namja itu akhirnya hanya mendecih sebagai jawaban.

"dan yang ketiga sekaligus terakhir, adalah latar belakangmu sendiri. dari informasi yang sering aku dengar kau adalah salah satu pebisnis termuda yang berhasil masuk top five di majalah forbes. menilik dari usiamu yang masih dua puluhan tahun, kau bisa di katakan menakjubkan. lalu disisi bagian mana aku bisa membuat diriku layak mendepakmu tuan oh yang terhormat" luhan menyender kasar ada sandaran jok mobil mahal sehun.

sehun hanya mengangguk kecil. "well, apa yang kau katakan memang ada benarnya. tapi bukankah kau bisa memakai alasan ketidak cocokan? biasanya para pasangan selalu mengatakan itu saat mereka mengakhiri hubungan. singkat kata yaah.. kau bisa mengatakan pada media kalau kau tidak suka pada beberapa sifatku." saran sehun

"contohnya?" tanya luhan.

sehun mengerutkan keningnya sekilas"eeuumm,, mungkin kau bisa mengatakan aku terlalu posesif, pencemburu dan yah.. sedikit kekanakan."

"mwo..? bisakah?"luhan nampak tak percaya.

"tentu, karena akulah yang mengizinkanmu mengatakannya." jawab sehun

luhan menghela pelan. "baiklah, baiklah. setidaknya aku akan terlihat keren saat kita putus nanti."

sehun tergelak. "ahahah.. kau benar. jarang bukan media mendapatkan berita macam ini. seorang oh sehun terpuruk karena di tinggal tunangannya. woow,, aku bisa menghiasi headline surat kabar sampai berbulan-bulan kurasa."

"majja..." kata luhan sambil nyengir kuda.

mobil mereka terus melaju membelah jalanan kota seoul yang penuh hiruk pikuk. luhan memandang suasana luar lewat kaca jendela yang sengaja ia buka. ia memejamkan matanya saat deru angin malam menyapa wajah cantiknya.

sehun mengernyit bingung melihat kelakuan luhan. selama ini baru luhanlah yang melakuakn hal koyol seperti itu saat sedang berada dalam satu mobil dengannya. biasanya gadis-gadis lain akan senantiasa menempel padanya atau bahkan berciuman panas tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sehun.

luhan meoleh lalu tersenyum.

demi tuhan, sehun terpesona dengan gadis yang kini ada dismpingnya. senyuman lembut dari belahan bibir mungil itu sejenak membuat sehun kesulitan mengatur ritme detak jantungnya. belum lagi terpaan angin yang membuat rambut coklat luhan berkibar dengan indahnya.

"eobseo... aku hanya suka pada angin." jawabnya masih dengan senyuman indah yang senantiasa terparti di wajahnya.

"kau mau pamer kemesraan eoh?" potong sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"eh? memang bisa? kita kan tidak melakuakan apapun?" si gadis cantik mengernyit bingung.

"belum memang, tapi aku akan membuatnya demikian." sehun tahu benar, di belakangnya pasti banyak media yang menyewa paparazi yang akan selalu mengikutinya. tanpa berfikir panjang sehun menarik luhan dalam dekapannya. mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. luhan sempat membulatkan matanya lebar karena terkejut namun sekali lagi, ia harus menyerah pada perlakuan lembut namja kaya ini.

sehun hanya mencium luhan sekilas, lalu melepas kecupanannya. "teruslah memberikan mereka momen seperti ini, aku jamin mereka akan melupakan foto telanjagmu." sehun berujar pelan sambil merapikan rambut luhan yang sedikit berantakan karena tiupan angin.

"nn,,ne..." gagap luhan.

"teruslah bersikap manis sampai dua belas hari kedepan, setelah ini kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau, keutjie?" kata sehun pelan.

tanpa luhan sadari ia mengangguk lemah.

"good girl." sehun mengecup sekilas bibir luhan.

.

.

luhan memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan wajah bingung. "kita akan menghadiri pesta?" tanyanya.

sehun mengangguk. "ne, aku mendapatkan tiga undangan untuk hari ini."

"tiga? apa kita akan datangi semua?" kaget luhan.

"tidak! aku hanya akan datang pada dua undangan. tapi kita tak akan lama. setelah sedikit berbasa-basi kita kan langsung pergi." jelas sehun.

"eoh.. baiklah..." luhan terlihat bersemangat.

"kau sunguuh-sungguhkan dengan kata-katamu tadi?" tanya luhan sebelum turun dari mobil.

"apa?"

"kalau kita memberikan mereka foto-foto lain yang lebih menarik mereka akan melupakan foto sialan itu kan?" luhan nampak masih sedikit cemas.

sehun tersenyum. "tentu saja bodoh! siapa juga yang mau menunjukan foto seperti itu jika di depannya terdapat momen yang lebih menjual." jawab sehun yakin.

luhan menangguk semangat. "baiklah! mari kita buat foto yang menakjubkan!" katanya semangat.

sehun mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan konyol luhan. "kekanakan." ejeknya yang langsung mendapat hadiah death glare gratis dari mata rusa luhan.

"aku mendengarnya tuan oh!"

sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu menuntun luhan keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

seketika keduanya menjadi pusat sorotan kamera. puluhan kali blits kamera mengarah pada keduanya. luhan yang belum terbiasa merasa sedikit pening akibat kilatan cahaya menyilaukan yang mengarah padanya.

tanpa ia sadari gesur tubuhnya berlindung manja di balik bahu kokoh sehun sambil mengamit erat lengan kokoh namja ini. sehun dengan sigap menyembunyikan tubuh luhan di balik tubuhnya. ia menarik luhan kedalam dekapannya lalu merengkuh bahu sempit luhan."gwaencana?" katanya

"pusing.." jujur luhan. respon luhan yang terlihat manja ini mengundang semakin banyak lagi lampu kamera yang menyorotnya. belum lagi sikap protektif sehun yang entah dengan sendirinya keluar begitu saja saat ia melihat luhan kepayahan.

"singkirkan mereka." katanya pada jongkook yang tepat berada di sisi kirinya.

namja tegap bak tokoh hulk di serial avenger iu menghadang beberapa wartawan dengan bantuan pengawal lainnya. dengan proporsi tubuh yang besar, namja-namja kekar itu akhirnya berhasil memberikan akses jalan pada pasangan hunhan.

keduanya memasuki ruangan yang sudah penuh tamu undangan dengan anggun. sehun yang tampan dan luhan yang terlihat sangat cantik menawan sontak membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"kenapa mereka memandangi kita,eoh?" bisik luhan pelan.

"tenanglah dan tersenyum saja." jawab sehun.

luhan yang tidak puas dengan jawaban sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "tssk.."

tindakan polosnya ini semakin membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat mengemaskan.

"tuan Oh, suatu kehormatan ada bisa mneyempatkan waktu anda untuk menghadiri pesta ini." seorang yeoja paruh baya mendatangi sehun dengan wajah sumringah.

sehun mengangguk sopan lalu menjabat tangan yeoja berumur itu lembut. "tentu saya harus datang jika anda mengundang saya nyonya yeom." jawab sehun

yeoja berumur itu terkekeh pelan. "kau selalu bisa membuatku tersanjung tuan Oh. ahh,, inikah yeoja yang berhasil memenangkan hati anda tuan Oh?" pandangan yeoja itu beralih pada luhan.

"ne, perkenalkan dirimu baby.." sehun mengelus pungung polos luhan yang terekspos berkat gaun backless yang ia kenakan.

luhan tersenyum "anyeonghasimnika, xi luhan imnida. bangapseumnida nyonya yeom." suara lembut luhan mengalun indah saat ia menyapa yeoja itu.

nyeonya yeom yang nota bene seorang yeoja, juga terpana pada kecantikan luhan. "astaga, anda cantik sekali nona xi. pantas saja tuan Oh jatuh cinta pada anda." pujinya tulus.

luhan menunduk malu. "animnida.." jawabnya sambil menutup sebagian wajahah dengan tangan.

"itulah mengapa saya begitu cinta adanya nyonya." sambar sehun tiba-tiba.

nyonya yeom tergelak puas. "majja,, majja... kau memang sudah dipastikan akan jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya tuan Oh."

luhan menepuk lengan sehun kesal. "hunnaaah..." rengeknya malu.

"aiiggoo,, kau lihat kan nyonya dia manis sekali." sehun mencubit gemas pipi putih luhan.

"baiklah, baiklah. sepertinya makin lama aku disini aku hanya akan menjadi penonton kemesraa kalian. silahkan menikmati pesta ini saja, eoh.." nyonya yeom pamit tak lama kemudian.

sehun mengamit luhan masuk makin dalam. beberapa kali sehun disapa oleh seseorang, dengan penuh kelembutan sehun selalu mengenalkan luhan pada setiap kenalannya.

sampai seorang namja berparas asing menghentikan langkah sehun. "lama tidak berjumpa tuan Oh." sapa namja asing itu dalam bahasa rusia.

"selamat malam tuan Vladmir, senang bertemu anda disini." jawab sehun tenang.

"ahh, diakah gadismu? dia sangat cantik kau tahu." pujinya tanpa sungkan.

sehun sudah ingin menjawab namun sebuah suara lembut menghentikannya. " terima kasih banyak, tuan Vladmir. kehormatan besar bagi saya mendapat pujian dari anda." balas luhan tanpa di duga.

sehun memandang luhan kaget "kau bisa bahasa rusia?"

luhan mengendikkan bahunya sekilas."eung... aku menguasai empat bahasa. mandari, korea rusia, inggris dan sedikit spanyol." jawab luhan sambil tersenyum riang.

vladmir terlihat senang. "senang sekali akhirnya aku menemukan parter yang mengerti bahasaku. lelah sekali menggunakan bahasa inggris kau tahu." katanya lucu.

luhan terkekeh kecil "benarkah, sepertinya aku akan menjadi penyelamat malam anda tuan Vladmir." jawab luhan luwes.

"ahahahah,, kau benar. kau benar."

sehun sungguh tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis ini akan memberinya kejutan. tak pernah terbayangkan di benaknya luhan akan mampu berbaur secepat ini. pikirnya dia harus banyak menuntun luhan, tapi nyatanya semua dugaannya salah. saat ini luhan justru sedang asik berbicara pada beberpa tamu yang silih berganti mengajaknya bicara.

"dia sungguh diluar dugaan." kata sehun sambil tersenyum simpul.

sehun berjalan mendekati luhan lalu meraih pinggang sempit gadisnya." menyukai pestanya nona cantik." katanya lebut.

luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum cantik."eung, ini menakjubkan. aku suka hun-ah.."

"gadismu sunguh membuat pesta ini semakin semarak tuan Oh." puji vladmir tulus,

"benarkah? aku senang sekali mendengarnya." jawab sehun sambil mengelus tubuh luhan sayang.

sehun yang awalnya hanya berniat untuk singgah sejenak di buat tak berkutik dengan kelakuan luhan yang memohon padanya untuk tetap tinggal. dengan mata indahnya luhan merengek yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari sehun. reflek luhan memeluk sehun erat sebelum kembali pada teman-teman barunya.

wartawan yang sedari tadi terus mengamati keduanya di buat geleng kepala melihat setiap perlakuan lembut sehun pada luhan. "aku rasa tuan Oh Sehun yang hebat sudah ditaklukkan." gumam beberapa wartawan.

.

.

.

setelah menghabiskan waktu hingga lewat tengah malam, pasangan serasi ini pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"kau minum terlalu banyak rusa nakal." ejek sehun.

luhan tersenyum bodoh. "aku sudah lama tidak bersenang senang tuan." jawabnya linglung.

sehun mendecih lalu merengkuh luhan dalam gendongannya. bukannya risih, luhan justru terlihat nyaman dalam pelukan sehun. gadis cantik itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sehun dan sesekali mengendusnya "aku lelah dan mengantuk.." rengeknya.

"ini karena ulahmu sendiri rusa nakal. cha tidurlah..." sehun mengeratkan gendongannya.

sesampainya di dalam kamar, dengan hati-hati sehun membaringkan luhan keatas ranjang. ia melepas sepatu luhan sebelum menyelimuti gadis yang tengah terlelap itu. "ttcck.. lihat kelakuanmu.." katanya sebelum berlalu kedalam kamar mandi.

tak berselang lama sehun keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih segar. ia memakai piama longgar berbahan lembut sebagai pilihannya.

sehun menguncangkan tubuh luhan untuk mebangunkannya. "ganti bajumu.."

luhan membuka pelan matanya. "euunnghh.. tapi aku mengatuk..." jawab luhan dengan suara manja.

"tsskk,, kau tak akan nyenyak tidur jika masih menggunakan baju itu." saran sehun.

meski sangat malas namun akhirnya luhan membuka matanya. dengan langkah terseok dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil membawa sebuah piama untuknya. tak berselang lama luhan sudah tampak segar, ia ikut bergabung dengan sehun tidur di ranjang tanpa berfikir panjang.

.

.

esoknya, luhan terbangun namun tak mendapati sehun di sampingnya. hanya sebuah note kecil di samping nakas yang menyambutnya.

"hari ini aku ada kepentingan di jepang. nanti sore aku sudah kembali kekorea. kau bisa jalan-jalan untuk menghabiskan waktu. jongkook akan menemanimu." pesan sehun lewat tulisannya.

luhan merenggangkan ototnya sebelum beranjak dari ranjang. ia memutuskan untuk mandi agar lebih segar. saat ia keluar ia sudah di sambut hangat oleh room service yang mengantarkan sarapannya. kebetulan luhan mengenalnya.

"jie..jie.." sapa luhan senang, ia setengah berari menghampiri gadis itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"tsskk,, aku sedang bertugas rusa nakal..!" gadis itu membalas pelukan luhan.

"aku rindu padamu minsu jie.." rengeknya.

"tsssk manja sekali kau ini. astaga, ingat umurmu anak nakal." balas minsu gemas.

luhan hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya saat mendapat omelan cinta dari gadis yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya itu.

"makanlah selagi mash hangat. aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaan." pamit minsu.

"gomawo, jie."

minsu tersenyum lalu meningalkan kamar. luhan memilih membawa sarapannya ke balkon sekalian untuk menikmati udara pagi yang menyehatkan. luhan membolak-balik koran yang menjadi teman sarapannya pagi ini. wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah kaget saat ia membaca sebuah headline di bagian dalam koran " Penakluk sang pangeran es". dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi adalah terpampang dengan jelas foto dirinya saat sehun mencium gemas dirinya saat di pesta semalam.

"tsskk... penakluk apanya?" gumamnya sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang mendadak panas.

di tengah kegugupannya tiba-tiba ponsel luhan berbunyi dan menampakkakn sebuah nomer asing. "hallo.." sapanya sopan.

"kau sudah bangun?" suara sehun terdengar di seberang line.

"eoh, ini nomermu?" tanya luhan balik.

" hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi jongkook akan datang kekamar. pergilah dengannya untuk membeli beberapa baju dan perlangkapanmu lainya. jongkook akan mengantarkanmu ke beberapa butik langgananku." jelas sehun panjang.

"apa harus? aku kan juga punya baju sendiri?" bantah luhan.

"tsskk, bisa tidak sih kau menurut saja tanpa membantah." omel sehun.

"arraseo,, tuan pemaksa. aku akan pergi nanti." sahut luhan kesal.

"tsskk, begini kan lebih baik. ah, ita nanti setelah aku pulang kita akn langsung ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin."

"cincin?" ulang luhan

"ne, ada yang salah?" tanya sehun.

"untuk apa kita membelinya?"

"kau lupa kita kan akan bertunangan? apa kau tak ingin memberi berita lain pada mereka hari ini? kau tidak takut mereka menggunakan foto telajangmu eoh?" ancam sehun.

"tsskk,, menyebalkan! baiklah, aku tahu. kau pulang jam berapa?"

"aku hanya akan disini sampai jam satu siang. setelahnya aku akan pulang." jelas sehun.

"baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti." luhan memutus telponya lebih dulu.

seperti pesan sehun padnya barusan, tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. sesuai dugaan jongkooklah yang muncul.

"tuan Oh meminta saya untuk menemani anda belanja hari ini nona Xi." namja tinggi nan tegap itu berucap sopan.

"aku tahu, aku akan turun sepuluh menit lagi." jawab luhan.

jongkook membungkuk paham. "saya akan menunggu anda disini nona.

"arraseo.." setelahnya luhan segera bersiap lalu menemui jongkook yang telah menunggunya.

"silahkan nona.." sapa jongkook sopan

dengan dikawal tidak kurang tiga orang, luhan berjalan turun dari kamarnya. meski awalnya merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan orang-orang namun luhan memilih menatap kedepan tanpa menoleh.

"kita akan langsung ke butik nona yeom, nona." kata jongkook

luhan mengangguk. "ne, arraseo."

luhan menghabiskan waktunya selama di mobil dengan berkirim pesan dengan salah satu teman rusianya semalam. ia sesekali tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan yang masuk.

"astaga, aku fikir orang rusia itu mengerikan tapi ternyata mereka lucu sekali." kekeh luhan saat sekali lagi kekasih vladmir membalas pesannya.

lima belas menit kemudian. luhan sampai di depan sebuah butik di kawasan pertokoan elit di daerah gangnam. berderet toko sejenis berbaris rapi memenuhi daerah sepanjang jalan utama kota seoul ini.

luhan melepas kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya sebelum memasukki toko.

"selamat datang nona, silahkan masuk. nona yeom sudah menunggu anda." sapa seorang pegawai butik ramah.

luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengikuti arahan pegawai tadi.

"ah, anda sudah datang nona xi." seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh bak model datang menghampiri luhan.

"senang bertemu dengan anda nona xi. perkenalkan nama saya inhwa, yeom inhwa." yeoja itu mengulurkan tanannya

luhan menjabat tangan yeoja itu "senang juga bertemu denganmu. nona yeom."

"suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa membantu semua keperluan anda nona xi. mari ikut saya, saya akan menunjukkan beberapa gaun yang sekiranya anda inginkan." inhwa mengajak luhan menuju lantai dua.

selama bebrapa menit keduanya sibuk memilih beberapa gaun yang cocok untuk di kenakan luhan. mengingat selama sebelas hari kedepan ia harus tampil mempesona disamping sehun maka luhan berfikir semua gaun ini setidaknnya bisa sedikit membuat penampilannya lebih baik.

di tengah kegiatan, ponsel luhan berdering, "ah, sebentar ya nona yeom, sehun menelpon."

"kau sedang ada di butik eoh?" tanya sehun langsung.

"eung,, aku sedang memilih beberapa baju. semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya luhan balik

"aku rasa begitu. mungkin sebentar lagi selesai." jawab sehun

"benarkah. bagus sekali."

"ah, iya. kau mendapat undangan dari vlad. dia langsung menelponku beberapa saat yang lalu untuk mengajakmu datang ke pesta pertunangannya besok. apa kau mau datang?"

"jinjja? aku mau hun-ah.. aahh..! kebetulan aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan joshepin tadi. tapi ia tidak sedikitpun membahas pesta itu. aiishh, menyebalkan." keluh luhan manja.

"mungkin ia ingin meminta izin dariku dulu, eoh." jawab sehun

luhan mengangguk paham. "aku tahu. "

"baiklah kalau begitu. nikmati waktumu bersama nona yeom."

"eung,, arraseo. kau janga lupa makan siang." pesan luhan.

"ne, rusa cantik."

"tsskk,, berhenti merayuku.." dumal luhan yang langsung membuat sehun tergelak.

"baiklah.. baiklah. aku tutup telponnya ne.."

"ne,, bye.."

luhan berbalik menghhadap inhwa ."maaf membuat anda menunggu nona yeom."

"tidak masalah nona. oh iya kami juga memiliki beberapa model tas terbaru apa anda bersedia melihatnya." tawar inhwa.

luhan mengangguk. " boleh.."

luhan melihat beberapa tas bermerk terkenal yang terpajang rapi di sepanjang etalase kaca bening. luhan tertarik dengan sebuah tas cantik berwarna hitam. saat luhan berniat mengambilnya tiba-tiba tangannya bersentuhan dengan seseorang yang juga berniat mengambilnya.

"eh.." kaget keduanya.

"maaf.." kata luhan sopan.

"ahh.. anda juga menyukai ini?" seorang gadis tingi semampai dengan gaya berpakaian high class menyapa luhan. wajahnya sangat mengemaskan dengan mata pandanya yang lucu.

"begitulah.." jawab luhan

"hhhmm.. tapi aku sudah ingin tas ini sejak kemarin..." rengeknya

"eh..?" kaget luhan

"jie jie, bisakah kau mengalah untukku? izinkan aku memilikinya ne..?" mohonnya dengan wajah memelas yang sungguh mengemaskan.

luhan masih sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan aneh yeoja cantik di hadapannya ini.

"tao-er.. "tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi badan menjulang yang langsung menggengam tangan gadis yang di panggi tao tadi.

"gege..." rengeknya.

"itu..." tunjuknya pada tas yang tepat berada di depan mereka.

"tapi bukankah nona ini dulu yang melihatnya.."

si gadis panda cemberut. "tapi ge..." dia masih mencoba merengek.

"kita cari yang lain oke.." si namja tampan berujar pelan mencoba membujuk panda cantiknya.

"kau mau ini?" kata luhan

binar mata si gadis anda yang sempat meredup kembali bersinar. dia mengangguk antusias sambil menatap luhan penuh harap.

luhan mengambil tas incarannya lalu menyerahkan benda itu pada si gadis panda. "cha.. ini untukmu saja,,,"

"jeongmal?" ulang si gadis panda senang.

luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk "ne, ini untukmu."

si gadis panda memeluk luhan erat "gomawo jie.. tao senang sekali."

"senang melihatmu gembira.." jawab luhan tulus.

"namaku tao, huang zi tao. aku dari china dan ini tunanganku kris wu." kata si gadis panda riang.

"hai tao. senang berkenalan denganmu. namaku luhan, xi luhan."

"luhan? luhan kekasih oh sehun?" tanya kris antusias.

luhan menganguk. "ne, apa kalian mengenal sehun."

tao mengangguk "majja..! dia kan mantan kekasihku..." jawab tao polos.

TBC

WAALLAH..? KOK BISA KEBETULAN KETEMU MANTAN SI TEHUN COBA.

KIRA-KIRA GIMANA REAKSI SI RUSA?

PENASARAN...?

SAAAMMAA... ^^

kalo mau tau jawabannya cukup pantengin aja ini cerita ampe kelar, oke.

see ya..

sign

LEE EUN SAN

EunhyukLegalWife


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

si gadis panda memeluk luhan erat "gomawo jie.. tao senang sekali."

"senang melihatmu gembira.." jawab luhan tulus.

"namaku tao, huang zi tao. aku dari china dan ini tunanganku kris wu." kata si gadis panda riang.

"hai tao. senang berkenalan denganmu. namaku luhan, xi luhan."

"luhan? luhan kekasih oh sehun?" tanya kris antusias.

luhan menganguk. "ne, apa kalian mengenal sehun."

tao mengangguk "majja..! dia kan mantan kekasihku..." jawab tao polos.

.

.

.

chapter five...

"ne?" luhan terlihat sedikit kaget setelah mendengar kata-kata polos tao.

"sehun itu mantan kekasih tao saat high school jie. tapi setelah tao kembali ke china, kita putus hubungan dan kemudian tao kenal dengan kris ge." jelas tao enteng.

luhan mengangguk mengerti. "hhmm.. benarkah? ahh...sehun pasti senang bertemu lagi denganmu, tao. kapan-kapan kita makan siang bersama bisa?" ajak luhan.

tao menoleh pada namja tampan yang sedari tadi setia mengamit tangannya. "boleh kris ge" tanyanya

namja bernama kris itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum sayang. "apapun untukmu peach.." sahutnya mesra.

"baiklah jie.. " tao menjawab dengan riang.

"ahh,, sebenarnya aku ingin ngobrol lebih lama dengan jie-jie. tapi aku harus segera pulang." sesal tao.

"oh.. benarkah sayang sekali. baiklah, senang sekali bisa mengenalmu tao." kata luhan

tao mengangguk senang. "tao juga senang bisa mengenal jie-jie. jangan lupa hubungi tao ne.."

luhan mengnagguk "pasti.."

tao memeluk luhan sekilas sebelum pamit. "bye jie.."

luhan melambaikan tangannya. "bye tao.."

setelah kepergian tao, luhan melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda. ia mengunjungi beberapa tempat lain yang jongkook antarlkan. hari sudah semakin sore, luhan sudah menyelesaikan acara belanjanya beberapa saat yang lalu. yeoja cantik yang sedang menjadi sorotan media itu memutuskan untuk pulang. setelah memasuki kamarnya, luhan langsung memutuskan untuk mandi. saat ia keluar kamar mandi ia di buat terkejut dengan sosok sehun yang sudah duduk santai dia atas ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"omo kamjakiya!" luhan menepuk dadanya kaget.

"yak! mengagetkan saja!" omel luhan kesal.

sehun nampak santai, namja tampan itu tak terlihat tergangu dengan semua teriakan luhan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"bersiaplah, kita akan langsung keluar setelah aku mandi." sehun beranjak dari ranjang ke kamar mandi. tapi sebelumnya ia berjalan mendekati luhan yang kebetulan masih belum jauh dari kamar mandi. "mau mandi bersamaku?" godaya.

"yak!" luhan menepuk keras lengan sehun.

sehun tergelak selama sisa perjalanannya ke dalam kamar mandi. sebelum berlalu dia sengaja mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir luhan yang langsung membuat luhan mendelik.

"tsskk,, dasar byuntae!"

sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya sekilas

"aku hanya genit padamu rusa nakal." jawabnya sambil mengerling .

luhan memandang sengit kearah sehun.

"jangan banyak bicara tuan Oh! cepat mandi sana!" dumal luhan kesal.

sehun meninggalkan luhan, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan memulai ritual pembersihan dirinya. selagi menunggu sehun, luhan memilih untuk memilah baju mana yang akan ia kenakan. cukup lama luhan memandangi beberapa gaun yang sudah ia beli sebelumnya namun nampaknya belum ada sebuah keputusan.

"tsskk.. aku pakai yang mana...?" keluhnya.

"kau masih belum selesai berdandan nona xi?" sehun muncul dengan keadaan yang sudah tampak segar dengan rambut basah yang makin membuatnya terlihat sexy. tubuh tegapnya terbalut bathrobe putih yang terikat longgar.

luhan berbalik menghadap sehun "aku bingung, hun-ah.." rengeknya.

kening sehun mengkerut "wae?"

luhan menunjukan dua gaun yang masih tergantung rapi. "aku pakai yang merah apa yang putih?"

sehun menepuk keningnya "hanya itu? astaga!"

luhan merengut "aku ingin tampil cantik hun-ah. bukankah aku harus tampil menawan jika ingin menjadi objek foto yang baik?"

sehun mengangguk. "benar juga. euumm baiklah.. coba aku lihat." sehun ikut memandang dua gaun yang tadi luhan tunjukkan.

"eeuumm,, aku lebih suka yang putih. kau akan terlihat sexy dengan itu." kata sehun

"putih? hhhmm.. tadi aku ingin memilihnya tapi masih ragu. baiklah aku akan memakai yang ini saja."

luhan berlalu kekamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya begitu pula dengan sehun.

sehun menggelengkan kepalanya heran denga kelaluan aneh luhan yag tak jarang membuatnya pusing. "dasar gadis aneh.."

saat luhan meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi, sehun memilih untuk segera derpakaian. sehun sedang mengancingka kemejanya saat sekali lagi ia mendengar suara luhan. "eumm,, hun-ah.. bisakah eumm kau membantuku menaikkan resleting gaun ini?" luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang tak bisa terlihat biasa. gadis cantki itu keluar dengan keadan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terbuka akibat resleting gaun yang belum berhasil ia naikkan.

sehun menoleh, tapi bukanya segera menolong sehun justru tertegun bengong saat melihat pemandangan pungung putih nan polos luhan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"glek..." sehun berusaha menelan ludahnya susah. oh ayolah sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyentuh wanita. ini siksaan untuknya.

luhan dengan polosnya mendatangi sehun dan menyodorkan pungungnya "ini susah sekali hun-ah.." katanya.

sehun menarik resleting gaun itu perlahan sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu kencang. sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya setengah jalan. tanpa di duga ia justru mengecup punggung luhan lembut. "kau berniat mengodaku,eoh?" sehun berbisik pelan di telinga luhan.

gadis polos macam luhan tentu saja tak akan memiliki pikiran sejauh itu. dari awal niatnya hanya minta tolong, tapi lain halnya dengan namja sekelas oh sehun.

"ap..apa maksudnya.." gagap luhan

"sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu rusa nakal, aku bisa kapan saja menerkammu jika kau menggodaku.."

"ttap..aahhnngg..."luhan kembali mendesah saat dengan sengaja sehun mengulum telinga kirinya.

sehun menarik luhan merapat kearahnya sehingga tubuh sintal itu sukses menempel erat ke tubuh sehun. tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk luhan dari belakang. rambut panjang luhan sehun singkirkan kesebelah kiri agar semakin memudahkannya menjamah leher luhan yang sejak tadi menggoda imannya.

sehun memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di sekitar area senstif itu berkali-kali. "tapi kau melakukannya rusa nakal..." jawab sehun sembari menikmati setiap cumbuannya.

tubuh luhan meremang hebat, tubuhnya seakan meleleh bak jelly. untung saja sehun mendekapnya serat jika tidak sudah di pastikan ia akan merosot jatuh kelantai.

"eeuunngghh.." sekali lagi sehun berhasil membuat luhan mendesah tertahan saat ia dengan sengaja menggigit lehernya bak vampir kelaparan. tak hanya sampai disana sehun juga sengaja mengelus lengan luhan lembut.

"jangan katakan aku tak pernah memperingatkan kau rusa nakal.." sehun masih setia mengendus leher luhan.

"hunn,,aahhhhhhnngghh...kiittahh.. harus membeli eeuunnghh.. cincin.." luhan butuh usaha ekstra keras untuk mengucapnnya.

"cincin? mereka bisa menunggu nona.." goda sehun sekali lagi.

"tap..."

"berhenti memmbantahku..." potong sehun.

mata sehun seolah sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu. ia bukan orang munafik, sehun dan sex ibarat dua sisi mata uang. jika satu tak ada maka tak akan ada artinya. namun sialnya demi mewujudkan semua impiannya selama ini, ia harus rela meninggalkan keindahan dunia itu

"kkriiiing...!" di tengh kegiatan panas keduanya, tiba-tiba dering ponsel di gengaman luhan terdengar nyaring.

"eeunngghh.. kakek menelpon hunaahh.." luhan berusaha keras membuat sehun menjauh dari area lehernya yang sudah basah akan peluh.

"angkat saja.." jawab sehun santai. namja tampan satu ini tak sedikitpun terganggu dengan keadaan itu.

"bisakah kau melepaskanku.. inih..aahh.. sulit..." jujur luhan. coba kalian bayangkan bagaimanakah caranya kita menerima telpon jika saat itu kalian sedang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti yang luhan alami. astaga...?

dengan berat hati sehun melepas luhan setelah menarik resleting gaun yeoja itu dengan benar. "kita belum selesai..." katanya sebelum kembali merapikan pakaiannya.

luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika sehun melepaskannya. buru-buru ia mengangkat telpon kakeknya setelah sedikit menetralkan laju nafasnya yang sempat terengah.

"hallo.." sapa luhan.

"selamat sore rusa kecil..." seperti biasa sang pensiunan tentara militer menyapa luhan dengan suara lantang nan khas miliknya.

"selamat sore kakek tampaaann.." luhan selalu suka suara kakeknya. ibarat obat, suara namja tua itu bisa langsung menyembuhkan segala luka yang ia derita.

"bagaimana harimu cantik? apakah semuanya baik?" tanyanya antusias.

luhan mengangguk padahal ia tahu kakek nya disana tak mungkin mengetahuinya. "tentu saja kakek. bagaimana disana? penghangat ruangannya berfungsi kan?" luhan selalu cemas dengan keadaan kakeknya. tubuh tua kakeknya selalu bermasalah jika musim dingin tiba. dulu luhan sering menghabiskan uang hasil kerjanya hanya untuk membelikan pemanas ruangan ekstra untuk kakeknya.

"tsskk.. tentu saja. semuanya baik-baik saja disini sayangku. aah.. aku menlpon bukan untuk mendengarkan itu. aku ingin berbicara dengan sehun. apa dia sedang bersamamu?"

kening luhan mengkerut. "hhmm ya.. tapi ada apa kakek mencarinya?" tanya luhan

luhan mendengar kakeknya mendecih, "kau mau tahu saja eoh? ini urusan lelaki. " jawabnya

luhan mencibir. "tsskk,, menyebalkan."

luhan berjalan menghampiri sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. ia mengacungkan ponselnya ke arah sehun.

"kakek ingin bicara padamu.." katanya

tanpa banyak bicara sehun meraih benda persegi itu lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. "selamat malam tuan xi.." sapanya sopan.

"aahh. selamat malam sehun. senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi." sapa kakek luhan.

sehun terkekeh renyah. "saya juga merasa tersanjung bisa berkesempatan berbicara dengan anda lagi tuan xi."

"astaga.. jangn pangil aku tuan xi eoh.. cukup panggil aku kakek." katanya.

"eoh, bolehkah?" sehun terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"tentu saja. aku akan senang sekali jika kau tahu." katanya riang.

sehun tersenyum tulus. "senang mendengarnya kek.." hatinya menghangat saat ia menyebut pangilan itu.

"hheum, aku juga senang sekali."

"ah, ada apa kakek malam-malam menelpon? Adakah yang penting?"

"astaga, iya. aku sampai lupa. aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas apa yang telah kau kirimkan ke sini. aku tahu kau melakukan ini semua tanpa sepengetahuan rusa nakal itu kan?" tebaknya langsung.

sehun tersenyum samar."aahh,,,, kakek sangat pandai menebak rupanya."

terdengar kekehan renyah di seberang sana. "ahahahahah.. aku juga pernah muda dan merasakan indahnya cinta anak muda. dulu aku juga seorang pria tampan yang banyak fansnya." kelakar si kakek.

sekarang gantian sehun yang tergelak. "ahaha,, benarkah? astaga ternyata kita memang banyak kesamaan kek.."

luhan mencibir kesal saat melihat keakraban sehun dan kakeknya. bukannya benci dia hanya kesal karena dia seakan diacuhkan.

"tsskk.." luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu kembali memperbaiki polesan wajahnya.

sehun semakin tersenyum cerah saat melihat kekonyolan luhan. "sepertinya rusa kecil itu sedang kesal kek." adu sehun

"tentu saja, dia paling tidak suka di acuhkan. hahah.. rusa centil itu pasti kesal pada kita." jawabnya

sehun mengangguk "sekarang saja dia sudah terlihat kesal."

"hahaha.. aku harap kau bisa bersabar pada kelakuan cucuku itu. luhan adalah gadis yang tidak suka menunjukan sifat aslinya pada orang lain. dia akan selalu berusaha terlihat tegar dan kuat. padahal sosok aslinya adalah gadis lembut dan manja. hhhh.. aku menyesal tak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya" keluh sang kakek sedih

"kakek tidak perlu merasa sedih, karena akulah yang akan melakukannya segalanya untuknya. aku akan mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab itu mulai sekarang." sehun terdengar sangat serius. padahal ia juga tak mengerti kenapa kalimat itu bisa begitu saja meluncur manis dari bibirnya.

"aku tahu, nak. itulah mengapa aku langsung menyetujui hubungan kalian. aku tahu kau adalah sosok pria sejati yang selama ini aku idamkan untuk mendampingi cucuku." jawab kekek luhan jujur.

"terima kasih kek."

"hhmm.. baiklah. sepertinya kita harus menyudahi semua ini sebelum rusa itu semakin kesal. lain kali aku akan langsung menghubungimu lewat nomor pribadimu boleh?" tanyanya hati-hati

"tentu,, saya akan selalu senang bisa bicara pada anda kek.."jawab sehun.

"ahahah.. baiklah.. ambilah nomorku dari ponsel luhan. hhmm sudah ya. selamat malam.."

"selamat malam,.."

sehun berjalan kearah luhan setelah ia menutup telpon. "ini.." dia mengacungkan ponsel merah muda itu pada pemiliknya.

luhan mengambilnya dengan wajah di tekuk kesal."kalian bicara asik sekali.." katanya.

sehun mengendikkan bahunya ringan "tentu, kami punya banyak hal yang bisa kami bagi." goda sehun sengaja.

"tsskk,, menyebalkan."

entah sejak kapan, ia menyukai wajah kesal luhan yang menurutnya menggemaskan. ia mengacak rambut luhan gemas. "kau lucu sekali kalau sedang merajuk."

luhan mendelik sekali lagi saat rambut yang sudah ia atur rapi mendadak rusak akibat ulah tangan sehun. "oh sehun...!" geramnya.

"tampaaann..." jawab sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan luhan.

luhan menghela nafasnya kasar melhat kelakuan meyebalkan namja yang sedang berbagi skandal dengannya ini. matanya memiicing tajam kearah sehun. "menyebalkan..!"

.

.

meski diselingi cekcok tak penting, akhirnya mereka sepakat turun bersama. keduanya terlihat sempurna dengan balutan busana serasi yang semakin membuat mereka menjadi sorotan puluhan pasang mata. sehun terlihat gagah dengan stelan semi formal yang membalut tubuhnya, sedangkan luhan tempak manis dengan dress putih selutut yang mengeskpos kaki jenjangnya. tak lupa keduanya menggunakan stelan matel hangat yang sengaja sehun pesan untuk pasangan.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi" luhan yang sudah penasaran sejak tadi akhirnya tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya lagi.

"mwonga?" jawab sehun datar

mendengar respon sehun luhan sekali lagi cemberut. "tsskk.. apa lagi? ya pembicaraan kalian tadi, tsskk, masih bertanya." jawabnya ketus.

"tidak ada yang spesial. hanya pembicaraan lelaki seperti biasa. wae?" tanya sehun balik

luhan menggeleng. "aniya.. hanya saja. kakek jarang sekali bisa akrab dengan orang baru, terutama namja yang dekat denganku. mantan tunanganku saja yang nota bene adalah temanku sejak sekolah pertama tidak bisa begitu dekat dengan kakek." cerita luhan.

"tentu saja aku berbeda. aku oh sehun yang hebat. kau lupa" sombong sehun.

luhan mencibir. "tssk..arra,..! aku lupa itu. kau puas." dumal luhan.

sehun tersenyum samar tanpa luhan sadari. "nanti setelah kita mendapatkan cincin, kita akan keluar lewat pintu belakang."

luhan mengernyit."wae?"

"tsskk,, apa kau tak tahu trik ini eoh?" sehun memandang luhan lekat.

"apa sh?"

sehun bersedekap. "semakin kita terlihat misterius, menghindar dan bersembunyi semakin banyak pula sorotan media yang akan mengejar kita. apa kau tak ingin menjadi objek foto yang indah hari ini? atau kau lebih memilih mereka menerbitkan berita dengan foto bugilmu sebagai headline?"

luhan terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"kau mau aku cium lagi?" kata luhan spontan tapa melihat luhan.

luhan mendadak gelagapan. "tsskk.. dasar pervet! byuntae.."

"aku mendengarnya lu.." jawab sehun datar.

luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "bagus..!" jawabnya.

keduanya sempat terdiam beberapa saat tapi kemudian luhan menepuk lengan sehun pelan. "aahh, aku ingat. tadi aku bertemu seorang gadis di toko nona yeom." cerita luhan,

alis sehun naik sebelah "lalu?"

"namanya tao, huang zitao..." sehun menoleh kearah luhan cepat.

"tao? anak panda?"

"eung.., begitulah." jawab luhan sambil mengangguk.

"apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"eeuumm,, tidak banyak. kami hanya mengobrol sebentar lalu dia pamit pulang. tapi sebelum pulang dia mengatakan padaku sesuatu." luhan menatap sehun

"dia bilang dia mantan pacarmu." lanjutnya.

sehun tersenyum miring. "astaga.. dia masih mengingatnya."

"eoh,, katanya kau adalah mantan kekasihnya saat di sekolah menengah."

sehun mengangguk. "begitulah. kami berpacaran cukup lama tapi dia meninggalkanku. dia pulang ke negaranya. "

"dia juga bicara begitu padaku. ahh,, apa kau tahu. dia sudah bertunangan sekarang?" cerita luhan

"aku tahu. dia bertunangan dengan kris wu. dia adalah salah satu kolega bisnis sekaligus saudara ipar sahabatku" jelas sehun.

luhan mengangguk "mereka terlihat sangat manis. kris terlihat begitu memanjakan tao."

"apa aku kurang memanjakanmu?" balas sehun tiba-tiba.

"hah? eung...tentu saja berbeda. kris tulus memanjakan tao, sedangkan kau hanya berperan sebagai tunangan yang manis di depan kamera. ttsskk.. " jawab luhan jujur.

sehun sukses terdiam mendengar jawaban polos luhan. sisi hatinya tercubit keras setelahnya.

"kita sampai." sehun berusaha terlihat acuh.

luhan mendongak keluar ."eoh? kita akan membeli cincin disini?"

sehun mengangguk. "ayo masuk." sehun meraih tangan luhan dan menggandengnya keluar.

mereka berjalan masuk denga tangan saling bertaut ke dalam sebuah toko perhiasan ternama yang sudah sehun booking penuh sebelunya.

"selamat datang tuan, nona.." sapa seorang pegawai ramah.

luhan tersenyum cantik seperti biasa sedangkan sehun bertahan dengan wajah dinginnya.

"tuan oh,,,," seorang namja usia pertengahan menghampiri sehun lalu menjabat tangannya.

"senang sekali melihat ada berkunjung kemari, tuan oh."

"aku dengar toko banyak tetang toko ini." jawab sehun.

senyum sumringah namja itu semakin lebar "aahh,, senang mendengarnya, tuan. mari kedalam. saya harap beberapa produk kami bisa memuaskana anda.."

sehun menganguk. "kajja.."sehun meraih pinggang luhan mesra.

luhan tersenyum lagi, dan sehun suka itu.

lima pasang cincin berlian mengkilat berjejer rapi di depan mereka. "semua ini adalah edisi terbaru tuan oh. semua detail ukirannya di kerjakan langsung oleh pengrajin profesional yang memiliki lisensi di bidangnya." jelas namja ber name tag byun kijoon.

mata luhan berbinar saat melihat jejeran perhiasan cantik itu tapi matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah cincin cantik yang tak jauh dari sehun. "hun-ah..." panggil luhan

sehun menoleh. "hhmm.." jawab sehun pelan.

"bisakah aku melihat yang itu?" tunjuk luhan pada sebuah cincin bertahta berlian indah dengan ukiran kelopak bunga yang membingkai sekelilingnya.

"ini?" sehun mengambil pilihan luhan.

luhan mengangguk "ne.."

kijoon tersenyum."anda sungguh pandai menilaik arya seni nona." puji namja iu.

"benarkah?" ulang luhan

kijoon menganguk "cincin pilihan anda adalah salah satu dari sedikit berlian afrika selatan berkualitas premium yang dimiliki toko ini. kualitasnya tak perlu di ragukan lagi nona." jelasnya panjang.,

"kau suka?" tanya sehun.

"eung.."luhan mengangguk.

tanpa aba-aba sehun meraih jemari lentik luhan. dengan lembut ia meyematkan cincin berharga selangit itu kejari manis luhan dan mengecupnya.

semua pegawai yang ada disana memandang iri pada luhan. oh ayolah,, bujangan paling diminati abad ini melakukan hal semanis itu padamu, apakah kau masih bisa bernafas?

"huuun-ah.." rengek luhan manja. meski ini hanya sandiwara tapi entah mengapa rasanya luhan begitu tersentuh dengan perlakuan lembut sehun padanya.

"yang terbaik untuk yang tercantik. i love you baby.." sehun menempelkan bibirnya lembut ke atas kening luhan lalu memeluknya erat.

luhan memejamkan matanya, sembari berusaha meredam rasa yang muncul dari dalam hatinya. rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu melayang dari dalam perutnya yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh dan menggelitik. perlahan ia membalas pelukan sehun. ia mengelus punggung tegap itu lembut.

"aku juga mencintaimu.."jawabnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar jelas.

sehun melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum. "apapun untukmu cantik.."

di tengah suasana indah itu, tiba-tiba jongkook muncul "tuan, di depan sudah sangat penuh dengan wartawan." lapornya.

"benarkah? hhmm aku rasa kita harus memakai jalan belakang. apa aku bisa memakai pintu belakangmu tuan baek?" tanya sehun.

kijoon mengangguk antusias. "tentu saja tuan. anda bisa memakainya. kami akan membantu anda sebisa kami. mari ikuti saya tuan." jawabnya.

"ayo baby." sehun menggandeng luhan mengikuti arahan kijoon.

mereka berdua sampai di pintu belakang toko. namun seperti dugaan mereka selalu ada wartawan di sana.

"astaga.. mereka benar-benar..." keluh kijoon saat melihat beberapa wartawan yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"singkirkan mereka untukku." perintah sehun pada jongkook

namja tegap itu membungkuk paham lalu berjalan mendahului sehun dengan dua temannya yang lain bersamanya.

"saya minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan yang terjadi hari ini tuan byun." kata sehun

"ahh,, ini bukan masalah untuk kami tuan. justru saya senang anda berkenan berkunjung ke toko kami." jawabnya sopan.

"tuan.." panggil jongkook

sehun mengangguk lalu mendekap luhan lebih erat. "ayo sayang.." ajaknya.

sehun dan luhan berjalan pelan ditengah kerumunan watrawan yang entah sejak kapan menunggu mereka.

"sembunyikan tanganmu di dalam mantel." perintah sehun pelan.

"wae?" tanya luhan

"tsskk, lakukan saja." dumal sehun

luhan menurut, ia memasukkan tangannya yang memakai cincin dari sehun ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"bagus..." katanya.

meski sedikit merasa sesak dengan kerumunan wartawan, sehun dan lauhan akhirnya berhasil lolos setelah sedikit berjibaku. keduanya masuk kedalam mobil dan berlalu tak lama kemudian.

sehun sebenarnya ingin mengajak luhan pulang karena jujur ia merasa sangat lelah tapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba luhan dengan polosnya meminta berhenti di tengah jalan saat ia melihat seorang anak kecil berpakaian lusuh yang menagis di tepi jalan.

tanpa berfikir dua kali luhan turun dari mobil dan menghampiri anak kecil itu. sedangkan sehun, dia justru hanya melihat kepergian luhan.

"anak manis, kenapa menangis.." luhan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si gadis mungil.

"hiks,,hiks,, oppa.. hiskk,. oppa.. eodiga.." rengek si gadis.

"oppa?" ulang luhan.

si gadis mengnagguk "oppa.." cicitnya pelan.

"kau kehilangan oppamu eoh?" tanya luhan lagi.

sekali lagi si munggil mengangguk.

"eeoohh.. malangnya." luhan menarik gadis mungil itu kedalam pelukannya tanpa risih. "uljima ne..eonni akan membantumu mencari oppa, eothe?"

"jeongmal.?"

luhan menganggu. "ne..." jawab luhan sambil tersenyum. luhan menggandeng si kecil sebuah kafe yag jaraknya tak jauh dari sana. kontan saja pemandangan itu membuat luhan jadi sorotan. dia memangil pelayan dan meminta segelas coklat panas dan makanan.

"cha, anak manis.. bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau kehilagan oppamu?" tanya luhan

"oppa, bilang dia hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan untuk kami eonni. tapi oppa lama sekali, minhyun kan lapar.." adunya .

luhan terlihat merengut sedih. "astaga.. kasihan sekali kau.."luhan mengelus rambut minhyun sayang.

"euumm, kenapa oppa yang pergi mencari makanan? kemana orang tua kalian?" tanya luhan

"kata oppa, appa dan eomma pergi kesurga. mereka pergi kenapa tidak mengajak minhyun dan oppa ya? padahalkan minhyun rindu mereka? oppa pasti juga." kata gadis itu polos.

luhan semakin miris melihat keadaan gadis ini. "oh, sayang.." luhan sekali lagi mendekap gadis mungil itu. "setelah minhyun makan kita cari oppa ne? tawar luhan

minhyun mengangguk kecil. "ne, eonni. eeuumm tapi bisakah kita juga membawa makanan ini untuk oppa. minhyun akan membaginya dengan oppa."

luhan tersenyum. "tidak perlu sayang. minhyun bisa memakan semua ini dan oppa akan eonnie belikan yang lain, eothe?"

minhyun semakin tersenyum lebar. "aahh.. baiklah.."

luhan tersenyum senang saat melihat minhyun yang terlihat begitu lahap memakan makanannya. sesekali luhan mengusap sudut bibir si mungil yang sedikit ternoda.

"pelan-pelan sayang.." luhan mengelus rambut minhyun sayang.

tak berselang lama, munhyun menyudahi acara makannya. "aahh.. kenyaaang.." cicitnya polos.

luhan terkekeh pelan "cha.. kita cari oppamu ok?"

minhyun mengangguk. "ne eonnie."

minhyun melompat turun dari kursinya lalu meraih tangan luhan. keduanya berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan myeongdong yang padat. penampilan keduanya yang berbeda jauh membuat setiap mata memandang aneh. tapi bukan luhan namanya jika dia risih atau mundur. dengan oenuh semnagat luhan menengok kanan kiri menemani minhyun mencari sang kakak.

"aahh..! itu..! itu oppa eonnie..!" pekik minhyun tiba-tiba.

luhan melihat arah tangan minhyun. "itu?" tunjuknya pada seorang anak lelaki yang berusia tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang sedang di marahi habis-habisan oleh seseorang.

"ayo kita kesana." tanpa banyak bicara luhan menggandeng minhyun menyebrang jalan. luhan makin mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat orang itu akan memukul kakak minhyun.

"berhenti..!" teriakknya kencang.

namja yang berniat memukul kakak minhyuntadi sontak berhenti. "apa? kenapa kau mengehentikanku hah!" kesalnya

"kenapa anda ingin memukul anak kecil? apa anda tidak malu melakukanya?" sengit luhan sambil menarik kakak minhyun kearahnya.

"tsskk,, kau tidak tahu masalahnya. jangan sok jadi pahlawan nona!" sembur namja itu.

"apapun masalahnya tidak pernah di benarkan memukul anak kecil tuan!" luhan terlihat makin ngotot.

namja itu mendecih pelan. "ho..ho.. baiklah kalau begitu. jika kau tak ingin aku memukulnya maka kau saja yang mengantikan posisinya bagaimana?" ejek si namja menyebalkan.

"mwo..?" luhan memandang namja itu kesal.

"bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan tak baik memukul anak kecil meskipu dia bersalah? jadi aku bisa kan memintamu menggantikan dia aku pukul karena kesalahannya?"

"hhh... baiklah! kau bisa memukulku sebagai gaintinya bebaskan anak ini." tantang luhan.

namja itu tregelak, "baik! aku akan melepaskan anak itu. sekarang kemari.!" perintahnya.

luhan tidak gentar. dia berjalan mendekat kearah namja itu. "silahkan pukul aku."

namja itu menyeringai "dengan senang hati nona.."

tangan kekar namja itu sudah mengacung keatas. tangan itu melayang tepat kearah pipi luhan namun sebelum tangan itu menyentuh pipi luhan, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"berani kau menyentuh gadisku, aku akan membunuhmu.." kata sehun dingin.

namja itu mendongak kearah sehun. "ttttuu..ttuu..tuan Oh.." gagapnya

sehun menyeringai kejam. "aku akan pastikan kau menderita karena telah melukai gadisku.."

TBC

HOOLLAAA...!

ketemu lagi dengan saya author ketcje yang makin membahana..! ehehe.

mian gaes aku agak mundur updatenya soalnya beberapa hari ini aku siibuuk berat bolak-balik keluar kota.

gak usah pake lama, yang iudah baca di harap repiunya. yang udah baca tapi gak kasih repiu di harap kesadarannya, ya...

tengkyyuu berat buat yang udah repiu di tiap chap. mian juga gak bisa sebut kalian satu-satu gaes,. tapi tenang aku baca semua komen kalian kok..

baiklah sampai jumpa di chap depan aja ne..

see yaa...

sign

LEE EUN SAN

EunhyukLegalWife


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

"hhh... baiklah! kau bisa memukulku sebagai gaintinya bebaskan anak ini." tantang luhan.

namja itu tregelak, "baik! aku akan melepaskan anak itu. sekarang kemari.!" perintahnya.

luhan tidak gentar. dia berjalan mendekat kearah namja itu. "silahkan pukul aku."

namja itu menyeringai "dengan senang hati nona.."

tangan kekar namja itu sudah mengacung keatas. tangan itu melayang tepat kearah pipi luhan namun sebelum tangan itu menyentuh pipi luhan, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"berani kau menyentuh gadisku, aku akan membunuhmu.." kata sehun dingin.

namja itu mendongak kearah sehun. "ttttuu..ttuu..tuan Oh.." gagapnya

sehun menyeringai kejam. "aku akan pastikan kau menderita karena telah melukai gadisku.."

.

.

.

chapter six...

namja yang awalnya tampak begitu garang kini terlihat menunduk takut. wajahnya yang semula galak sekarang berubah pias.

"maafkan ketidak tahuan saya tuan oh. kalau saja saya tahu nona ini adalah pasangan anda saya tidak akan berani." katanya memelas.

mata luhan memicing tajam kearah namja itu. "jadi? hanya karena aku adalah kekasih sehun kau sopan? jika aku ini gadis biasa kau akan semena-mana padaku? tciih dasar namja tidak tahu sopan santun." kesal luhan.

namja itu menunduk kalah. sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan di benaknya akan mendapat nasib sial seperti sekarang.

"bukan begitu nona.."

"hah,,? nona? kenapa kau sekarag berlaku sopa padaku? kemana semua amarah dan arogansimu? ah,, yaa.. bukankah tadi kau ingin memukulku? ayo pukul...!" tantang luhan.

gadis cina itu berjalan mendekati namja itu tapi sebelum ia berjalan mendekat, sehun mencekal tangannya.

"benarkah dia ingin melakukan itu sayang?" tanya sehun

luhan mengangguk. "ne, dia ingin aku menggantikan kakak minhyun untuk dipukul jika aku ingin dia membebaskannya." adu luhan setengah kesal.

sehun menatap tajam namja itu. "jadi.. namja macam apa yang memukul anak kecil dan seorang yeoja eoh? apa kau pantas disebut seorang namja?" kata sehun mengintimidasi.

"joseonghamnida... jalmotseumida,,," namja itu terus menundukkan wajahnya sejak tadi. tak sedikitpun ia berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk beradu mata dengan sehun atau pun luhan.

"jongkook.." panggil sehun.

jongkook berjalan mendekat kearah sehun. "ne, sajangnim.."

"pastikan dia membayar semua perlakuan buruknya." sehun berlalu meningalkan namja yang kini sudah mengusap kepalanya kasar.

sehun dan luhan mengantar kedua anak itu kesebuah yayasan sosial yang ada di bawah naungan oh corp. sebuah yayasan yang sengaja sehun dirikan tanpa ada banyak publikasi. melihat hal ini, luhan pun sedikit merubah cara pandangnya pada namja arogan berparas bak dewa ares ini.

"hhmm.. ternyata dia punya sisi baik juga.." batin luhan saat dengan matanya sendiri sehun banyak mewanti-wanti pengurus yayasan.

"pastikan semua kebutuhan mereka terpenuhi. kapanpun kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, segrera melapor." pesan sehun tegas.

beberapa pengurus yang bertugas disana mengangguk paham setiap kali sehun berpesan.

"kita harus segera pergi." sehun beralih memandang luhan yang sejak tadi menggandeng tangan kedua bocah itu.

luhan mengangguk. "ne, hun-ah.." jawabnya

luhan menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan kedua bocah itu. "minhyunie, minhwanie... mulai hari ini kalian akan tinggal disini ne. semua yang ada di sini adalah orang baik jadi kalian tidak perlu takut, arrachi..?" luhan mengelus rambut keduanya lembut.

keduanya mengagguk paham. "ne eonnie/nonna.." jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"sekarang eonni harus pergi. sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu.." yeoja kelahiran cina itu tersenyum cantik.

greep..

tanpa luhan sangka kedua bocah itu memeluk luhan cepat. "gamsahmnida eonnie... /nonna.."

meski terkejut awalnya, namun luhan tersenyum senang setelahnya. "sama-sama..."

luhan sekali lagi melambaikan tangannya sebelum mobil sehun benar-benar meninggalkan pelataran bangunan asri yang ditinggali tak kurang dari 20 anak itu.

.

.

.

hari hampir sore saat sehun dan luhan akhirnya sampai di penthous mereka. luhan bergegas mandi karena selama perjalanan sehun mengingatkannya tentang pesta tunangan vladmir dan joshephine.

"pastikan kau terlihat menawan nona xi.." goda sehun saat ia melihat luhan mulai repot dengan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan.

luhan mencebik asal kearah sehun. "urusi saja dirimu tuan oh." balasnya tak mau kalah.

sehun terkekeh pelan. "oh.. ayolah. aku bahkan akan tetap tampil menawan meski hanya memakai baju pantai."

luhan tertawa sumbang. "haha.. baiklah tuan sok keren."

pasangan dadakan ini memang baru beberapa hari saling mengenal, tapi entahlah, tanpa mereka sadari sedikit demi sedikit kecangungan awal yang mereka hadapi luntur dengan sendirinya. sehun mulai terbiasa dengan semua tingkah aneh luhan dan begitupula sebaliknya. si rusa cina juga mulai beradaptasi dengan semua arogansi, kesewenangan dan egoisme sehun. buktinya, kini keduanya tak lagi terlihat cangung meski harus beradu skinship baik didalam maupun diluar sorotan media.

seperti saat ini, keduanya tampak tenang di tengah sorotan kamera segera sesaat mereka turun dari dalam mobil yang mengantar mereka kesebuah mansion mewah tempat diadakannya pesta pertunangan vladmir dan joshepine. sehun dan luhan begitu tampak luwes memainkan peran sebagai pasangan kekasih. sehun meraih pinggang sempit luhan dan memandangnya dengan tatapa memuja, seakan menengaskan bahwa yeoja cantik itu adalah miliknya. sedangkan luhan, si gadis cantik tampak bahagia dengan semua perlakuan sehun padanya. tak hentinya senyum cantik tersungging di bibirnya.

malam ini keduanya terlihat sangat menwan. sehun, namja tampan nan arogan tu selalu terlihat tampan sempurna disetiap kesempatan media menemukannya. sedangkan luhan, sosok paling diburu media akhir-akhir ini nampak sempurna dengan balutan gaun malam mewah keluaran rumah mode ternama yang berhasil menambah eksotiska keindahan tubuhnya yang berlekuk indah pada tematnya.

sehun menggndeng luhan mesra menuju tempat berlangsungnya pesta. belum terlalu jauh sehun mengajak luhan masuk tapi luhan sudah memekik keras saat ia melihat joshephine melambaikan tangannya heboh saat yeoja rusia tulen itu melihat kedatangannya.

luhan naris menyeret sehun untuk membuat namja itu mempercepat langkahnya. "palli hun-ah.." rengeknya manja. luhan sudah tidak sabar bertemu joshepine untuk memberi selamat.

sehun mengelus lembut pipi putih luhan gemas. "arra.."

setelah berhasil mendekati joshepine luhan langsung memeluknya erat. keduanya mengobrol akrab satu sama lain. tak ada kecanggungan sedikitpun antara keduanya. padahal mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu. rasanya tak akan ada yang percaya jika luhan yang mereka lihat saat ini hanyalah seorang gadis desa biasa yang bahkan hanya lulusan sekolah tinggi di desanya.

vladmir menepuk bahu sehun yang sedang asik memperhtikan gerak-gerik luhan sejak tadi.

"dia membuatmu banyak berubah, oh." suara berat khas orang rusia membuat sehun menoleh seketika.

"ah..? benarkah?" jawab sehun ringan.

vladmir mengangguk."aku mengenalmu bukan hanya dalam hitungan hari oh! "kata vlad sambil menyesap isi dalam gelasnya.

"aku rasa kecerian dan pribadi hangatnyalah yang sanggup membuat pangeran berhati es sepertimu luluh. aku tak heran mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta setengah mati pada gadis itu. dia tak hanya cantik diluar, tapi pribadi dan sikapnya juga sama cantiknya dengan wajahnya." imbuhnya

sehun kenal benar siapa namja yang kini ada disampingnya. vladmir kostakov, adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki kesamaan sikap dan sifat sepertinya. namja yang masih memiliki darah biru kererajaan rusia itu tidaklah suka mengumbar ucapnnya sembarangnan. vlad, begitu sehun biasa memanggilnya adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dekat dengan sehun secara profesional maupun personal.

mata setajam elang itu masih menatap setiap pergerakan lincah gadis cina itu namun kini diselingi senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir tipis menggodanya.

"aku harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik, oh. sebab di luar sana aku yakin banyak lelaki lain yang akan memperebutkannya jika kau sampai melepasnya." vladmir sekali lagi menepuk pudak sehun sebelum menyusul tunangannya yang sibu bercanda riang dengan luhan.

"dia akan milikku vlad. kau mengenalku bukan? apa yang telah jadi milikku akan selamanya jadi milkku." jawab sehun sambil tersenyum miring

vlad terkekeh pelan. "arogansimu tak pernah luntur oh!" ejek vlad

sehun memutar matanya jengah. "tsskk.. tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana sikapmu sendiri tuan kostakov yang terhormat." jawab sehun enteng.

sekali lahi vladmir tergelak keras sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. "hahaahah..."

acara berlagsung sangat meriah, pesta malam ini membuat semua tamu undangan merasakan suka cita. vlad benar-benar menjamu dengan baik semua tamu undangan. selain dijamu dengan makana super lezat nan mewah tak lupa pula disuguhkan berbagai hiburan seperti saat ini dengan santainya luhan yang sudah sedikit mabuk akibat terlalu banyak menengak camphage menari mengikuti lantunan lagu klasik rusia lengkap dengan semua gerakan aneh yang spontan luhan pelajari di tempat. luhan tak pernah sedikitpun berhenti tertawa bahagia saat teman-teman barunya yang lain bergantian mengajaknya berdansa.

"astaga,,, ini menyengkan.." pekiknya girang saat ia berjalan mendekati sehun yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton setianya. luhan menenggak jus jeruk yang ia minta dari bartender. luhan tanpa sungkan menenggek hampir setengah isinya.

"hhahh,, segarnya.."

"tsskk,, kau seperti anak kecil saja" ejek sehun sambil mengelap sudut bibir luhan yang sedikit belepotan.

luhan mencebik. "aku tidak akan mabuk hun-ah.." katanya sambil melempar tatapa nakal pada sehun.

sekarang giliran sehun yang mencebik. "jangan sampai aku kembali mengendongmu pulang,eoh?" ejeknya.

"tsskk,... aku hanya minum sedikit. dan sekarang aku juga minum jus jeruk kan?" balas luhan masih ngotot.

"luhan...!" panggil joshepine kencang.

luhan melambaikan tangannya. "sebentar.." katanya

"kau mau berdansa lagi? apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya sehun heran. sungguh ia tak menyangka di balik tubuh kecilnya luhan menyimpan banyak tenaga.

luhan baru saja ingin meninggalkan sehun, tapi mendadak yeoja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya. ia berbalik kerah sehun. "hun-ah.." katanya manja

kening sehun mengkerut "hm.." jawabnya singkat. entah perasaannya saja atu memang sat ini luhan sedang memandangnya penuh arti.

luhan berjalan makin mendekat kearah sehun. "temani aku turun kelantai dansa ya..." ajaknya manja.

"aku? berdansa?" ulangnya. oh ayolah? sehun bukanlah pribadi penikmat pesta. meski sering sekali mendatangi sebuah pesta, kedatanganya tak ubahnya adalh sebuah kesopanan dan tetrkadang hanya untuk keprluan bisnis atau pencitraan. intinya sehun hanya akan menghadiri pesta jikapesta itu memiliki manfaat untuknya, selain itu sehun juga tak akan lama tinggal di sebuah pesta. toleransi maksimalnya adalah lima belas menit. selebihnya dapat dipastikan sehun sudha menghilang. tapi semua itu rusak saat sehun mengenal luhan. sejak pertama kali sehun mengajak luhan kepesta, luhan selalu berhasil membuat sehun bertahan semaunya.

luhan mengangguk lucu. "eeuung..."

"tapi.." sehun sudah hampir menolak tapi diluiar dugaannya luhan mendekat kearahnya. yeoja cantik itu tepat berdiri di depan wajahnya sambil menunjukkan deer eyes andalannya yang entah sejak kapan tak sanggup sehun tolak pesonanya. sekali lagi sehun harus mengakui kekalahanya pada gadis mungil ini.

"please..." ulangnya sambil menakupkan tangannya serupa orang memohon.

sehun menghela nafasnya sekilas sebelum tersenyum kecil dan meraih luhan mendekat dan mencium gemas bibir luhan. "kau selalu tahu, aku tak akan tahan dengan mata itu.." katanya

luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "yeeeyyy...!" luhan spontan memeluk sehun " gomawo sehun-ah.." katanya sambil mencium kilat bibir sehun.

tak sedikit tamu yang memandang takjub kejadian itu. seorang oh sehun yang dingin bisa berlaku begitu lembut dan memuja. padahal sejauh ini reputasi sehun sebagai namja paling dingin dan sulit di taklukan wanita menjadi salah satu yang terbaik. tapi lihatlah sekarang. dengan mata kepala meraka sendiri mereka menyaksikan keruntuhan era itu.

"astaga, oh sehun benar-benar sedang di mabuk cinta.."

sehun tak pernah menyangka luhan begitu pandai menari. meski awalnya dia terlihat sedikit kikuk namun perlahan ia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. dengan gerakan luwes ia mengikuti setiap gerakan tari sesuai dengan musik yang sedang dimainkan.

"kau bisa menari?" kata sehun di sela kegiatan menari mereka.

luhan mengangguk. "aku sangat suka menari. dulu aku suka sekali melihat penari0penari cantik di film-film barat yang aku lihat."

sehun mengangguk paham. "kau belajar dari sana?" tebaknya.

luhan mengangguk senang. "untung saja aku ini pandai menyerap materi..." sombongnya

sehun mendengus kecil "tsaaah.."

semakin malam suansana semakin semarak. musik-musk indah mengalun menghentak lantai dansa tapi tepat tengah malam musik berubah lembut. lantunan orkestra lembut mengalun memenuhi ruangan. tamu-tamu yang mulanya bergerak heboh kini terlihat merapat pada pasangan masing-masing. begitupula dengan pasangan Hunhan.

sehun menarik pinggang sempit luhan mendekat kearahnya. sengaja ia mengalungkan lengan luhan kelehernya agar jarak keduanya makin menyempit.

luhan tak pernah menyadari, dari jarak sedekat ini sehun terlihat puluhan kali lebih tampan. luhan dengan jelas bisa melihat setiap detail wajah tampan sehun. matanya yang tajam berkedip pelan seirama. tulang hidungnya tinggi bak pahatan dewa yunani kuno. tak lupa bibir tipis menggoda yang sejak tadi tanpa henti menceramahinya.

"terpesona pada ketampananku?" narsis sehun.

luhan mendecih meremehkan. "dalam mimpimu tuan oh.." jawabnya.

sehun tergelak "mulutmu mungkin mampu berdusta, tapi matamu tidak sayang." tebak sehun.

luhan sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata sehun. "tsskk,, aiyo." sangkalnya.

sehun tersenyum miring. "mau bukti?" tantang sehun.

"tersermmmmpphhh..." belum lagi luhan berhasil melanjutkan ucapnnya, sehun lebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut memabukkan yang selalu saja membuat luhan nyaris pingsan karena sensasinya.

dengan sabar dan telaten sehun menuntun luhan mengikuti irama ciumannya. ia seolah menyadari luhan berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang sering ia kencani sebelumnya. perlahan ia menyesap bibr atas luhan sambil tangannya menarik badan luhan mendekat. keduanya seakan tak menyadari bahwa kini keduanya sedang ada di ruang publik.

"mmmmhhh..." sehun melepas kulumannya diatas bibir luhan. sehun melihat luhan menutup matanya. nafas gadis itu tersengal beberapa kali saat ia mencoba mentralkan lajunya yang sempat tak beraturan.

"deeeg...!" detak jantung sehun menggila saat ia melihat mata luhan terbuka perlahan di depannya. mata indah berbinar itu berkedip kecil sambil berusaha menyesuaikan sinar yang memasukinya. bulu matanya yang lentik tampak naik turun seirama dengan kedipan mata sang rusa.

"ada apa denganku."

.

.

.

sehun dan luhan baru keluar dari pesta sekitar jam satu malam. sekali lagi sehun mendapati luhan berjalan sempoyongan.

"sudah aku katakan kan, kau terlalu banyak minum." ejek sehun.

luhan mencebik, "aku tidak mabuk." jawab si gadis tak mau kalah.

"ya,ya.." jawab sehun sekenanya sambil membantu luhan masuk kedalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang.

luhan langsung jatuh tertidur segera setelah ia memasukki mobil.

"sudah begini masih tidak mengakui kalau mabuk. dsar keras kepala."

setelah sampai dihotel, tanpa banyak bicara sehun mengendong luhan naik. luhan terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan sehun. tak sedikitpun ia terusik meski jarak lobby dan kamar mereka sangatlah jauh.

dengan dibantu jongkook sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. ia membawa tubuh luhan kekamar dan menidurkan gadis mungil itu di ranjangnya.

sehun sebenarnya sudah berniat pergi namun melihat wajah polos luhan yang tertidur membuatnya tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. dadanya bergemuruh hebat. seolah ada pertentagaan batin di dalam sana. sebagian dirinya menolak untuk menyentuh luhan karena terhalang logika tapi disisi yang berseberangan memintanya mendekat dengan alasan lainnya.

lama sehun menatap luhan dengan tangan yang hanya mengambang di udara. "sial..!" umpatnya.

sehun berdiri sejenak lalu duduk lagi. begitu beberapa kali. semua tindakannya itu membuat ia kesal sendiri.

"aasshh,.. masa bodoh..!"

sehun yang sudah tak kuat menahan segala gejolak yag membuncah di dadaya memutuskan untuk mencium luhan sekali lagi. tapi niat awalnya yang hanya ingin menuntaskan gejolak dadanya berubah sketika saaat ia mmenyesap bibir luhan. ia lupa bahwa belahan bibir indah itu adalah candu. sekali kau mencoba maka dapat dipastikan kau akan merasa ketagihan. begitu pula yang sehun rasakan. sehun sangat suka berciuman tapi dengan luhan, sehun merasa ada yang berbeda. setiap kali bibirnya menyentuh belahan lembut bibir luhan ada sensasi lain yang menguar disana. rasa yang membuat sehun ingin selalu merasakannya. lagi, lagi dan lagi...

luhan terusik dalam tidurnya karena ia merasa ada yang menekan lembut bibirnya. perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya. seakan de javu, sekali lagi ia melihat sehun menciunya seperti dulu. luhan sempat terkejut, namun lembutnya sentuhan sehun membuatnya terlena.

merasa tak ada perlawanan dari luhan, sehun mulai menambah intensitas ciumannya. kecupan-kecupan lembut yang semula ia lancarkan kini berubah menjadi lumata-lumatan menuntut yang kian memanas. luhan sampai dibuat tersengal beberapa kali saat mengikuti irama ciuman sehun yang begitu menuntut.

"mmpccppkk..." dengungan suara decakan ciuman mereka menggema erotis di dalam ruangan yang mulai memanas.

"aanngghhhh.." luhan mendesah pelan saat sehun menurunkan ciumannya ke arah rahang luhan dan area sekitar dagunya. dengan gemas sehun menggigit dagu runcing luhan lalu mengendus leher luhan gemas.

"aaanngghh...hun-ahh..." desah luhan sambil meremas kuat rambut sehun untuk melampiaskan rasa aneh yang menyerangnya.

sehun tak menghentikan ciumanya, namja tampan itu jutru makin giat melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang makin membuat luhan kepayahan.

"eeuunnghhh..." sekali lagi luhan mendesah parah saat sehun menyesap kuat lehernya. rasanya sedikit perih tapi luhan menyukai sensasi yang ia rasakan. reflek ia makin mendongak seolah memberi celah bagi sehun untuk kembali menyarangkan kecupannya disana.

"say my name lu..." bisiknya seduktif di leher luhan.

"eeuunngh,,, hun-aah..." luhan mengerang. tubuhnya mulai lemas dan basah akan keringat.

"good girl..." jawab sehun puas.

sehun kembali melancarkan aksinya. ia memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di seluruh wajah luhan tanpa ada sedikitpun bagian yang ia lewatkan.

mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari sehun yang mampu luhan lakukan hanyalah mendesah, mengearang sambil menutup matanya erat. rasa yang sehun berikan sangatlah asing untuknya. meskipun ia pernah memiliki kekasih bahkan nyaris menikah, sekali lagi luhan tekankan ia tak pernah melakukan skinship melebihi berpegangan tangan karena kakeknya selalu menjadi pengawas setiap gerak-geriknya selama ia berpacaran.

luhan nyaris menjerit keras saat ia merasakan remasan kuat sehun di dadanya yang masih tertutup gaun. rasanya sedikit nyeri dan asing untuknya namun ini nikmat.

sehun juga mengerang pelan saat gerakan kaki luhan telak mengenai area privat tubuhnya yang ia yakinin sudah mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

"aku tak bisa menahannya lagi lu," kata pelan nyaris mengumam.

luhan membuka matanya tak mengerti sehingga kedua mata mereka beradu dalam diam.

"let me have you tonight..." bisik sehun pelan

TBC

OLLAAAAAA!

LONG TIME NO SEE GAAEEESSSSS...!

adakah yang rindu padaku?

aahaha abaikan saja ne..

penasaran ama jawaban luhan?

apa luhan bakalan pasrah atau justru menghindar?

mau tau?

jawabanya di chap depan okeeee,,,,?

kkkkkk...

gak pake lama, yang udah baca ditunggu repiunya.

yang udah baca dan gag pake repiu di mohon kesadarannya.

last but not least see ya aja deh..

sign

LEE EUN SAN

Eunhyuk Legal Wife


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

luhan nyaris menjerit keras saat ia merasakan remasan kuat sehun di dadanya yang masih tertutup gaun. rasanya sedikit nyeri dan asing untuknya namun ini nikmat.

sehun juga mengerang pelan saat gerakan kaki luhan telak mengenai area privat tubuhnya yang ia yakinin sudah mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

"aku tak bisa menahannya lagi lu," kata pelan nyaris mengumam.

luhan membuka matanya tak mengerti sehingga kedua mata mereka beradu dalam diam.

"let me have you tonight..." bisik sehun pelan .

.

.

.

chapter seven...

luhan sekali lagi mengerang saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut lidah kasar sehun di ceruk lehernya.

"eeuuunngghh.. hun...aahh.." katanya tersengal.

luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. disisi lain ia menyukai sentuhan sehun, tapi sebagian sisi hatinya menolak namja itu. kenapa? sudah jelas karena hubungan yang mereka jalani saat ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka bukan?

"luu..." rayu sehun lagi. rupanya tekatnya sudah sangat bulat untuk mendapatkan luhan malam ini.

sehun kembali mencoba memancing gairah luhan dengan gerakan-gerakan seduktif di titik-titik kelemahannya.

"hun...aaahh.."luhan mati-matian menahan getaran tubuhnya saat sehun menelusupkan tangannya kebalik pungungnya saat ia menarik turun resleting gaunnya.

"sssttt,,, nikmati saja sayang.."rayunya lagi.

bisikan sehun tak ubahnya serupa seruan iblis neraka. lembut, namun menjerumuskannya lebih dalam pada pesona sang iblis berkedok pria tampan bernama oh sehun. nyatanya kini luhan terlihat pasrah dalam kungkungan posesif tubuh kekar sehun. wajahnya sudah memerah dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang nyaris tanpa busana.

sehun sebenarnya sudah sangat tersiksa menahan hasratnya tapi kali ini dia berusaha bersabar karena ia sadar luhan bukanlah seperti gadis-gadisnya yang dahulu. luhan berbeda, sehun tahu benar itu. tubuh gadis ini bahkan masih bergetar saat ia menciumnya.

"releks sayang.." bisiknya berusaha menenangkan luhan yang terlihat gelisah di saat ia mulai meraba area pribadi miliknya.

sehun menurunkan ciumannya keatas dada luhan yang sudah tak terbalut pelindung. dengan gemas ia meraup payudara kenyal luhan yang sudah mengeras total.

"aaaaagghh,,, ssssstt... appo.." rengek luhan saat sehun menggigit gemas ujung nipplenya,

luhan terus mendongakan kepalnya keatas. otaknya nyaris meledak saking nikmatnya ia merasakan kuluman sehun diatas dadanya. ia meremas kuat rambut sehun sebagai pelampiasan.

sehun makin liar meminkan tubuh luhan. dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil ia mengecupi seluruh tubuh luhan dari atas hingga bawah. hingga sampailah ia pada kenikmatan wanita yang sudah lama tak ia nimkati. ia membuang cepat kain tipis penutup surganya lalu menelusupkan jari terlatihnya kedalam rongga hangat kewanitaan luhan yang terasa sangat sempit.

"aagghhtt..." luhan menjerit saat ia merasakan benda aneh memasuki kewanitaanya.

"sstt.. tidak apa-apa sayang,,,, aku hanya ingin membuatnya lebih siap." sehun membisikkan kalimat penenag di telinga luhan. dengan sabar ia menuntun luhan agar gadis itu sedikit lebih tenang sebelum ia melanjutkan padai inti permainan mereka. dan binggo...! luhan yang awalnya mengernyit kini berubah mengerang nikmat. bahkan tanpa sadar gadis itu meracau meminta sehun untuk makin memperdalam tusukannya.

"eeuummhhmmmmpp..." luhan mengigit bibirnya keras saat tangan sehun menusuknya dalam dan kuat.

sehun sungguh tak sanggup lagi menahan semua siksaan nikmat ini. dengan tergesa ia membebaskan senjata andalannya dari sarangnya. ia menindih tubuh ramping luhan dan memposisikan miliknya tepat kearah kewanitaa luhan yang sudah berkedut dan memerah.

"sssttt..." rintih luhan pelan.

sehun mengernyit."luu.." panggilnya

luhan membuka matanya perlahan. mata indah itu menatap sayu.

"apakah ini yang pertama untukmu.." tanya sehun sambil membelai pipi luhan lembut.

luhan mengangguk. "ne.." jawabnya jujur.

sehun terkejut dengan satu lagi fakta tentang luhan. ia sungguh tak pernah berfikir di umurnya yang sudah mencapai duapuluh limatahun, luhan masih sanggup menjaga kesuciannya.

sehun sekali lagi membelai lembut wajah luhan. ia merapikan beberapa helai rambut luhan yang sempat menutupi wajahnya.

"haruskah kita berhenti? aku tak ingin kau menyesal melakukannya lu.." kata sehun lembut sambil membelai surai almod luhan yang sedikt berantakan. menilik dari semua fakta diatas, sehun, rasanya tak ingin berharap banyak.

tapi diluar dugaannya, luhan justru tersenyum. "kau boleh memilikiku hun-ah.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum cantik. tidak sedikitpun luhan menunjukan keterpakasaan di sorot matanya yang sebening kristal.

"kau yakin?" ulang sehun meyakinkan.

luhan mengagguk lagi.

seakan masih tak percaya sehun kembali mebuka mulutnya. "wae lu?"

oh ayolah, sehun wajar menanyakan ini karena ia tak mengerti alasan luhan menyerahkan kesucianya pada namja seperti dia. sehun bukanlah namja baik-baik bahkan ia bisa di katakan bajingan brengsek yang selalu bermain dengan banyak wnita tanoa berfikir ulang. lantas alasa apa yang bisa mendasari sikap pasrah luhan padanya?

luhan menakup wajah sehun dengan kedua jarinya. "neo ttamune..."jawabnya lembut.

"eung? naya?" ulang sehun bodoh.

luhan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil. "aku hanya ingin kau yang melakukannya. aku ingin merasakan pengalaman pertamaku hanya denganmu. hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain..."

"kenapa aku lu? aku bukanlah namja baik? aku adalah bajingan? banyak wanita diluar sana yang sudah aku kencani. apa kau tak takut aku akan melukaimu?" tanya sehun heran

luhan menggeleng enteng, ia mengecup kilat bibir tipis sehun cepat. "aniyo, karena aku percaya padamu. kau orang baik hun-ah."

"benarkah?" tanya sehun heran.

luhan mengangguk sekali lagi. "tentu saja. kau ingin tahu kenapa?" tanya luhan balik

kini giliran sehun yang mengangguk.

luhan membelai pipi sehun. " karena kau membuatku kembali merasa menjadi wanita yang begitu diinginkan, dicintai dan dipuja. aku sadar, meski ini semua hanyalah permainan tapi setidaknya kau kembali membuatku percaya pada diriku sendiri setelah semua hal buruk yang membuatku hancur dan terpuruk. kehadiranmu tak ubahnya seperti hadiah terindah tuhan untukku di natal tahun ini. aku mungkin akan kehilangan milikku yang paling berharga tapi aku tak akan menyesalinya karena inilah hadiah dariku untukmu, oh sehun. hadiah untuk namja yang mengembalikan duniaku."

sehun tentu saja tertegun mendengar semua kata-kata luhan untuknya. dia tak pernah berfikir sejauh ini tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri hatinya yang sudah lama dingin perlahan mulai menghangat.

"terima kasih atas hadiahnya nona xi..."sehun tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup kening luhan lama.

"aku mungkin tak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal tentang hubungan kita, tapi yakinlah kau adalh satu-satunya wanitaku saat ini." kata sehun lembut

luhan tersenyum tulus. "aku tahu..."

"jadi bisakah kita lajutkan?" pancingnya smabil mengerling nakal.

luha terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah sehun. "aku milikmu tuan oh.." jawab luhan.

"aku yakin ini akan sakit, kau bisa melakuakan apa saja untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya." pesa sehun.

"arraseo, aku percaya padamu." jawab luhan tenang

sehun tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. ia juga heran kenapa ia bisa mendadak gugup hanya untuk melakukan hubungan badan? bukankah ia sudah berkali-kali melakukannya? astaga...! dia bahkan tak segugup ini saat ia melakukan sex pertamanya tapi kenapa dengan luhan ia seolah kembali menjadi amatiran?

sehun perlahan merasuki tubuh luhan. gugup itu masih ada, tapi ia mencoba tenang. perlahan namun pasti ia berusaha menembus pertahan luhan.

disii lain luhan nampak menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigt bibirnya sambil melenguh tertahan. apa yang dikatakan sehun memang benar, ini sakit.

"sabar luuhh.." sehun mati-matian menahan dirinya. suaranya bahkan nyaris bergetar saat berbicara.

"eeungh..." luhan mengangguk sambil mengeratkan remasan tanganya dia pundak sehun.

tak ingin menyiksa luhan lebih lama sehun menghentakan miliknya kuat.

"aaagghhhhttt..." luhan menjerit keras. kewanitaannya rasanya terbelah. "aappooohh.." rengeknya sambil terisak.

sehun memandang luhan iba. Ia mengusap peluh di kening luhan sayang. "mianhae sayang.." katanya sambil mengecupi wajah luhan.

sehun tak ingin berlama-lama membuat luhan merasakan sakitnya. dia berinisatif memulai pergerakan pingulnya perlahan.

luhan sedikit mengernyit awalnya, namun lama-kelamaan luhan mulai terlihat menikmati setiap hentakan sehun di tubuhnya.

"aaghh,, aghh...hun...ahh.." luhan mengeratkan remasan tangannya di lengan kekar sehun yang ada diatasnya.

"luuhh.. kau nimat...aahh,,,god!" racau sehun. sehun benar-benar menikmati setiap momen penyatuan tubuh mereka. rasanya setiap sel di tubuh sehun ikut merasakan uforia keintiman mereka. sehun menyambar bibir luhan dan memaguat benda kenyal nan memggoda itu liar.

sehun mungkin berkali-kali melakukan hubungan hubungan badan. sehun mungkin sudah berkali-kali berbagi ranjang dengan wanita-wanita cantik dari berbagai belahan dunia tapi...

hanya dengan luhan lah ia merasakan setiap momen panyatuan tubuh itu terasa begitu nikmat dan intim.

"aagghh... hun-aahh.." luhan menjerit keras saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

"lluu..."tak lama sehun mengerang keras saat ia menyusul luhan menuju puncak kenikmatan dunia.

keduanya terengah, tersengal dan kepayahan. namun keduanya tersenyum. sehun memeluk tubuh mungil luhan lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. "terima kasih telah mempercayaiku lu..."

luhan mengangguk lalu merangsek masuk kedalam pelukan sehun dalam. " ne.." jawabnya manja.

"cha.. tidurlah..aku tahu kau lelah."

luhan hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum mulai tertidur dalam pelukan hangat sehun.

sehun menepuk-nepuk pungung luhan pelan sambil terus membiskkan kalimat-kalimat cinta pada gadis yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan nikmatnya dunia.

"tidurlah sayang... tidurlah cintaku.." bisiknya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

luhan mengernyit saat ia merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya. ia melenguh pelan seolah tak rela terbangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"eeuunghh..." luhan mengumam pelan sambil berusaha membuka matanya. ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akirnya mampu membuka matanya. luhan mengernyit bingung saat tak mendapati sehun disampingnya.

"kenama dia?" gumamnya.

luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesamping dan mendapati selembar note tertempel di atas jam kecil di nakas samping ranjangnya.

ia tersenyum kecil saat membaca isi pasan yang terulis disana. "tcchh.. oh sehun.." katanya.

"selamat pagi cantik..

maaf, aku harus meningalkamu sekali lagi.

aku ada rapat pagi hari ini, maaf tak bisa pamit padamu.

aku tak tega mengganggu tidur cantikmu.. kkkk... ^^

aku juga minta maaf tak bisa menemanimu hari ini. jadwalku sangat padat.

ah,,, tapi aku ada hadiah untukmu, aku meletakkannya di meja riasmu. jangan lupa membukanya ne.

nikmati harimu sayang, see you soon...!^^

love,"

luhan merenggangkan ototnya sebentar sebelum turun dari rajang. "aagghht.." ia mengerang kecil saat ia merasakan perih pada kewanitaannya.

"appoo..." luhan menggigit bibirnya kecil untuk menahan rintihannya.

ia beranjak kemudian menyambar bajunya yang berserakan dilantai lalu memasukkannya kedalam kotak pakian kotor yang ada di sudut kamar. pipinya bersemu saat ia mengingat kegiatan panas mereka semalam.

semua sentuhan sehun bahkan masih begitu terasa di tbuhnya. sehun, namja arogan itu telah membuatnya menyerah. apakah ia menyesal? mungkin. tapi ia akan bertanggung jawab atasnya.

merasakan tak nyaman pada tubuhnya yang sangat lengket dan berbau aneh, luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi. lama ia merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathup yang telah ia taburi sebelumnya dengan garam mandi dan sedikit aroma terapi untuk melemaskan ototnya yang terasa kaku di berbagai tempat.

"aahhh... nyamannya..." lenguh luhan saat tubuhnya merasakan hangatnya air dalam bathup.

sekitar setengah jam kemudian, barulah luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. bergegas ia memakai pakaian sebelum beranjak menuju meja riasnya untuk melihat hadiah dari sehun.

ia berjalan pelan, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan meja riasnya. sebuah sticky note kuning menempel di atas sebuah kotak bludru biru berukuran sedang. ia mengambil note itu lalu membacanya.

"this is a little gift for you, deer.

wissh you like it, love..." tulis sehun.

luhan tentu saja tersenyum senang. ia meraih kotak itu lalu membukanya. ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah kunci dan kartu kredit di dalamnya.

"apa ini?" monolognya.

luhan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi sehun cepat. ia harus bersabar beberapa saat sebelum sehun mengangkat telponya.

"selamat pagi, sayang.." sapa sehun.

"hm.. pagi. aku menelpon untuk bertanya satu hal hun-ah." jawab luhan cepat.

terdengar kekehan lembut diseberang sana. "aku tahu, pasti soal hadiah kan? iya itu milkmu. aku memberikannya untukmu." tebak sehun cepat.

"tapi? ini mobil hun-ah? kau memberiku mobil? dan lagi apa maksudnya kau meninggalkan kartumu untukku?" tuntut luhan cepat.

"apakah ada yang salah?" tanya sehun

"eung.. bukan begitu, tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? mobil? untukku?" ulang luhan

"apa yang kau sebut berlebihan eoh? kau bahkan memberikanku hadiah terindah semalam. hadiahku bahkan tak bisa aku bandingkan dengan hadiahmu, sayang." jawab sehun

luhan bersemu malu saat sehun mengatakan itu. "hun-aahh.." rengaknya manja.

sekali lagi luhan mendengar tawa renyah sehun. "aku hanya memberikan hadiah kecil untukmu. aku harap kau menyukainya. ah.. bagaimana kalau kau memakainya untuk mengunjungi anak-anak."

"ah, bolehkah? tapi aku tak tahu jalannya?" jujur luhan.

"tentu saja sayangku. tenaglah, aku akan menyuruh jongkook dan yang lainnya untuk mengawalmu kesana. ah.. kau juga bisa membelikan mereka semua hadiah. mereka pasti akan senang."

senyum luhan makin lebar. "jeongmal? aku boleh melakukannya?" ulangnya antusias.

"eoh,,!" sahut sehun cepat.

"kyaaa...! assikkk! aku akan segera bersiap kalau begitu."

"baiklah, hati-hati ne." pesan sehun

"eung.."

"nikmati harimu sayang..."

"ne, hun-ah.."

setelah luhan menutup sambungan telponnya, ia segera beranjak menuju lemari bajunya. ia memilih mengenakan sebuah denim pants panjang yang ia padukan dengan sweeter hangat berwarna hijau daun cemara dan disempurnakan dengan sepasang bots setinggi betis untuk melengkapi penampilannya. tak lupa ia memoles make up tipis di wajahnya sebelum berangkat.

"cha...! kau memang cantik xi luhan!" luhan terkikik geli sesaat setelah mengatakannya.

ia berjala keluar kamar setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya. seperti dugaannya, di luar ia sudah di tunggu oleh jongkook dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"tuan berpesan pada kami untuk mengawal anda nona." kata jongkook

luhan menganguk "ayo kita berangkat sekarang,. aku ingin membeli banyak barang untuk mereka." kata luhan semangat.

jongkook tersenyum. ia memang hanyalah seorang pengawal untuk sehun, tapi dia sudah mengabdi pada sehun sejak awal ia menjalani bisnis. dan baru kali ini dia bisa merasa dekat dengan pasangan bos besarnya itu. luhan, gadis cina ini begitu berbeda dengan gadis -gadis sehun lainnya. selain cantik, dia juga sangat sopan dan bersahaja.

"tentu saja nona..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

jongkook mengantar luhan menuju lobby hotel. seperti yangsudah-sudah kehadirannya selalu menjadi sorotan. tak sedikit yang bahkan terang- terangan memandang luhan intesn. awalnya mungkin luhan risih, namun seminggu lebih mengalaminya luhan sudah terbiasa. luhan meneruskan langkahnya sampai ke depan lobby. disanalah akhirnya ia melihat hadiah dari sehun. sebuah mobil mini cooper berwarna pink yang sehun pesan khusus ke pabriknya langsung.

luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. ia menyukai mobil itu. "aaghh.. kyoptaa..."serunya girang.

"kami akan mengawal nona, silahkan masuk nona." jongkook membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahakn luhan masuk.

luhan tersenyum sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. "gomawo, jongkook-ssi." katanya lembut

jongkook mengangguk sopan. "sama-sama nona."

tak lama iring-iringan mobil yang mengawal luhan berangkat. sesuai saran sehun, luhan pergi ke salah satu departemn store milik sehun untuk membeli beberapa hadiah. luhan tak pernah berhenti menyungingkan senyumnya. dengan penuh semangat ia membeli berbagai pernak-pernik dan mainan anak-anak untuk ia bawa ke panti. tak lupa ia juga membeli berbagai hiasan natal lengkap dengan lampu-lampunya. akhirnya setelah berkutat tak kurang dari dua jam, luhan menyudahi acar belanjanya.

"pastikan semua ini dikirim dengan benar. jangan sampai ada yang rusak." pesna jongkook tegas pada pegawai toko.

"ne, tuan." jawab pegawai itu

"terima kasih atas kunjungannya nona.." sapa pegawai itu

luhan tersenyum lagi. "senang bisa menghabiskan waktu di tempat secantik ini." katanya sebelum pergi.

perjalaan menuju yayasan anak milik sehun memakan waktu selama setengah jam. selama perjalanan luhan tak berhenti tersenyum. ia sunguh tak sabar segera ingin segera sampai kesana.

saat luhan sampai di depan gerbang, ia melihat anak-anak sedang asik bermain salju di halaman. dia memarkir asal mobilnya kemudian bergegas keluar.

"minhyunie..." pangilnya keras.

seorang gadis cantik berkuncir kuda menengok lalu tersenyum kearahnya. "eonnieee..." teriaknya lantang.

luhan nyaris berlalri menghampiri minhyun. ia memeluk gadis mungil itu erat. "bogosipooooo.." rengeknya.

"eeuunng... minhyun juga rindu eonnie..." balas minhyun manja.

luhan menggendong minhyun, lalu menyapa anak-anak yang lain. ia berkenalan dengan satu persatu anak yang tinggal disana. anak-anak menyambut hangat kedatangan luhan karena selain cantik luhan juga sangat baik. sejak kedatanganya tak berhenti dia bermain dengan anak-anak.

"aahh,, eonnie membawa sesuatu untuk kalian. ayo kita masuk ke dalam dan lihat apa yang eonnie bawa untuk kalian.

luhan mengiring anak-anak itu masuk kedalam rumah dan duduk bersama di ruangan luas yang berlapis karpet hangat. tak lama datang beberapa orang dengan membawa berkardus-kardus barang silih berganti.

"siapa yang ingin mendapatkan hadiah?"

"akkuu...!" kompak mereka semua.

luhan tersenyum lebar. "ayo kita buka...!"

semua anak mulai membuka kardus - kardus itu dengan tak sabaran "pelan-pelan sayang. semua pasti dapat." kata luhan.

"ahh,, boneka...!" seru seorang gadis seumuran minhyun.

"kita bisa bermain bersama inhyunie,,"sahut minhyun.

si gadis cilik mengangguk senang "eung,..!" jawabnya.

semua terlihat berbinar saat menerima hadiah dari luhan. luhan tersenyum senang melihatnya. hatinya sangat bahagia bisa membuat anak-anak itu tersenyum lebar.

saat luhan sedang asik memadangi anak-anak itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya "selamat siang nona xi..."

luhan menoleh kearah suara itu. seorag gadis cantik berbadan mungil berdiri tak jauh darinya. matanya yang bulat sempurna mengerjap kecil saat ia menatapnya.

"selamat siang eung..."

"anda bisa memangil saya kyungsoo. saya adalah pengurus yayasan ini." jawabnya

"ahh,, kyungsoo-ssi. senang bisa mengenal anda." luhan menjabat tangan kyungsoo erat.

"saya lebih senang lagi bisa mengenal anda nona." balas kyungsoo.

"saya sedikit terkejut anda berkunjung nona." kata kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

luhan menatap kyungsoo lucu. "wae? apa tidak ada yang pernah datang kemari?"

kyungsoo menggeleng. "selain tuan oh, tidak ada yang lain."

"ahh.. benarkah? lalu kau? sejak kapan kau mengurus tempat ini?" tanya luhan balik

"saya sudah mengurus tempat ini sejak awal nona. dari awal yang hanya ditinggali sepuluh anak hingga berkembang seperti sekarang." jawabnya

keduanya banyak mengobrol setelahnya. dari kyungsoo pula luhan mengetahui sisi lain seorang oh sehun. ternyata selain memiliki sifat arogan dan seenaknya. sehun juga adalah sosok dermawan yag sangat peduli pada kesejahteraan anak-anak. sehun begitu memperhatiakan setiap detail yayasannya setiap harinya. kyungsoo juga bercerita dalam seminggu sehun setidaknya menyempatkan satu kali menelpon untuk memeriksa keadaan. belum lagi besarnya jumlah sumbangan yang dia gelontorkan untuk oprasional yayasan ini sehingga setiap anak yang tinggal disini sangat terjamin kesejahteraannya. begitu pula ia memperlakuakan pegwainya. ia tak segan meberikan gaji besar pada setiap pegawai yayasan ini tanpa pandang bulu.

"awalnya saya tak pernah menyangka bahwa pemilik yayasan ini adalah tuan oh. baru saat akhirnya saya bertemu dengannyalah saya percaya."

"sehun, memang selalu diluar dugaan." jawab luhan.

kyungsoo mengangguk. "tuan oh, memang berbeda." jawabnya,.

hari sudah sore saat luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. ponselnya tak berhenti berdering sejak tadi dan dapat dipastikan sehunlah yang memenuhi daftar pangilnya.

"arraseo,, aku pulang hun-ah..." luhan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"tsskk... ne, ne.. jongkook yang akan menyetir untukku. puas?" katanya.

"hhmm,, araseo,,!"

luhan sekali lagi berpamitan dengan semua anak-anak sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. "sampai jumpa lagi,,,,,!" luhan melambaikan tangannya semangat.

"bye-bye eonnie.../ nonna...!" seru anak-anak itu bersamaan.

luhan tak hentinya tersenyum sepanjang jalan pulang. ia sungguh puas bisa melihat senyum bahagia anak-anak itu.

"anda terlihat sangat gembira nona.." tanya jongkook

luhan mengangguk senang. "aku memang sangat senang hari ini jongkook-ssi. bermain dengan anak-anak itu membuat hariku terasa indah." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"senang melihat anda gembira, nona." katanya tulus

"gomawo..."

mobil yang mengantarkan luhan akhirnya sampai. jongkook keluar lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu untuk luhan.

"silahkan nona.."

luhan melangkah keluar dengan senang. tak henti senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya. meski lelah tubuhnya, tapi ia sangat bahagia.

"aah,, rasanya tak sabar menceritakannya pada sehun." gumamnya senang.

baru saja ia akan masuk kedalam lift, seseorang mencekal lengannya. luhan berbalik hendak protes, namun saat melihatnya ia langsung tersentak. seorang dari masa lalunya, seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan dirinya mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"jian ge..." kata luhan lirih.

TBC

nah lo...? siapa tuh...?

kepo?

kkkkk...^^!

tenang gaes...! jawabannya ada di chap depan kok.

huah,, heppi saya liad repiu kalian, yah walau gag pernah sebanding ama jumlah sidernya sih. tapi aku senang kok sumpah!

yang pada tanya kenapa aku gag bisa update kaya awal-awal, jawabanya adalah karena saat ini saya sedikit sibuk.

mian kalo udah bikin kalian nunggu lama, aku juga sebenernya pengen cepet update tapi apalah daya. kesibukan ini menyitaku gaes.

oke dah, gak perlu banyak cup lagi dah.

yang udah baca ditunggu repiunya. yang udah baca ndan gag kasih repiu di mohon kesadarannya.

last but not least

see ya gaes...

sign

LEE EUN SAN

EunhyukLegalWife


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

luhan melangkah keluar dengan senang. tak henti senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya. meski lelah tubuhnya, tapi ia sangat bahagia.

"aah,, rasanya tak sabar menceritakannya pada sehun." gumamnya senang.

baru saja ia akan masuk kedalam lift, seseorang mencekal lengannya. luhan berbalik hendak protes, namun saat melihatnya ia langsung tersentak. seorang dari masa lalunya, seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan dirinya mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"jian ge..." kata luhan lirih.

.

.

.

chapter eight...

luhan memandang gugup namja tinggi yang ada di depannya. sekujur tubuhnya mendadak kaku tak bisa bergerak, seolah seluruh sarafnya tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

"lu..." bibir namja itu memanggilnya lembut.

"..." luhan bungkam seribu bahasa.

melihat luhan tak meresponnya namja itu sekali lagi memanggilnya. "lu.."

luhan tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan namja yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya, maka dengan segenap usaha ia berusaha menormalkan kembali raut wajahnya.

"apa kabar jian ge. lama tak berjumpa." jawab luhan.

ia berusaha mengulas segaris senyum di bibirnya meski sulit sungguh. masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana namja bernama lengkap Xing jian menghancurkan hidupnya. jian begitu luhan biasa memangilnya adalah mantan tunangannya. namja yang dengan sangat teganya membatalkan semua rencan indah yang telah mereka rancang hanya lewat pesan singkat.

"aku baik lu." jawabnya sambil ikut tersenyum. jujur ia sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan luhan. tapi mengingat kabar yang menyertai gadis yang pernah hampir menjadi miliknya itu dia tidak lagi heran.

luhan mengangguk. "senang, mendengarnya." sahut luhan

"eeuumm,, ada perlu apa jian ge menemuiku? "imbuhnya.

jain memandang luhan seksama. sungguh luar biasa perubahan gadis ini. luhan yang dulu ia kenal tidak seperti ini. luhan yang dulu adalah luhan yang pemalu dan tidak semenawan ini.

"ahh,, tidak ada. aku.. eum.. aku hanya kebetulan mengunjungi korea. oh iya.. aku mendengar kabar pertunanganmu, jujur aku terkejut tapi eum,, selamat atas pertunanganmu." katanya kikuk.

luhan terseyum, "xie-xie ge,"

jian memandang luhan lagi. apakah ia menyesal telah meninggalkan luhan dulu? ia akui semua keputusannya dahulu memang sedikit terburu-buru. sebenarnya ia dan luhan bukanlah pasangan yang baru seumur jagung. mereka berdua telah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dua tahun belakangan. hubungan mereka juga berjalan mulus bahkan tanpa cekcok berarti. sosok luhan yang begitu pengertian dan lembutmembuatnya nyaman. gadis itu bahkan sangat baik pada seluruh keluarganya dulu. alasan utama ia membatalkan pernikahan mereka adalah karena keraguannya sendiri. ia ragu pada perasaannya selama ini. apakah ia menganggap luhan kekasihnya ataukah masih menjadi sahabatnya? maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua rencana indah mereka meski ia tahu itu semua akan menyakiti luhan. sedikit aneh memang, tapi yah,, semua sudah terlanjur. kni luhan sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"ge..."

suara lembut luhan membuyarkan lamunan jian.

"ah, maaf aku melamun."jawabnya

keduaya kembali diam, tapi akhirnya jian memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"eum,, lu, sejujurnya kedatanganku menemuimu adalah untuk meminta maaf. aku tahu kau mungkin tak akan memaafkan semua perlakuan jahatku padamu. aku tahu aku bersalah padamu dan kakek dan aku tahu maafmu mungkin tak akan aku dapatkan dnega mudah tapi, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba. jujur aku menyesal lu..." dia menunduk lesu setelah mengucapkan seluruh isi hantinya.

luhan tak bisa berbohong, hatinya masih sakit jika mengingat semua perlakuan jian padanya. tapi, berkat kehadiran sehun luka hatinya perlahan membaik sehingga ia sanggup bertahan hingga sekarang.

"tidak ada yang perlu disesali ge. semua hal yang terjadi pada kita adalah rencana tuhan. mungkin memang tuhan hanya menggariskan kita untuk mejadi sepasang sahabat, tidak lebih." jawab luhan bijak.

"bohong jika aku katakan aku tidak kecewa padamu, bohong juga jika aku katakan aku tidak sedih. tapi saat ini aku sudah baik-baik saja." imbuhnya.

jian mendongak. "apa ini semua karena lelaki itu?" tanyanya.

"sehun? ya. bisa dikatakan sehun adalah pengobat semua lukaku. sehun datang datang saat aku benar-benar terpuruk. dia dalah penyelamat hidupku" jawab luhan lantang.

ia tidak berbohong, memang sehunlah salah satu alasan ia sanggup bertahan dengan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa hidupnya. kebersamaan mereka perlahan mengikis sedkit demi sedikit luka hatinya.

jian mengehela nafasnya berat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecut. "aku memang bodoh telah melepas gadis sebaik kau lu." cicitnya lemah.

"bagus jika kau sadar kalau kau bodoh" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain diantara mereka.

luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar suara familiar sehun di belakangnya."hun-ah.." segera ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok jangkung sehun tepat di belakangnya. luhan heran, kenapa ia bisa tak merasakan kedatangan sehun?

sehun tanpa banyak bicara meraih pinggang ramping luhan cepat. "hai sayang." sehun sengaja mengecup bibir luhan di depan namja asing di depannya disisi lain luhan hanya bisa mengerjap polos sambil menunjukan wajah linglung bercamput terkejut.

"aku tahu siapa kau dan aku hargai sikapmu untuk minta maaf pada luhan walaupun sangat terlambat. aahh,, sebenarnya aku juga ingin sekalian berterima kasih padamu karena ulahmu aku bisa memiliki luhan." ucap sehun tanpa basa-basi.

sebagai lelaki, tentu saja jian sedikit tersinggung dengan semua perkataa sehun tapi mengingat semua yang ia katakan benar, mau tak mau jian hanya bisa diam.

"hun-ah.." luhan menepuk pelan lengan sehun karena ia mengangap perkataan sehun sedikit berlebihan.

"wae? aku benar kan? jika tidak karena kebodohannya kita tak akan bertemu dan menjalin hubungan sayang." jawab sehun santai.

luhan mengigit bibirnya kecil. "ia,, tapi jangan begini.." katanya lirih. luhan tahu sehun kesal maka dari itu ia mengusap lembut dada sehun spontan. "jangan marah-marah,eoh..." katanya lembut.

xing jian memandang iri interaksi manja luhan pada sehun. dulu saat mereka bersama luhan tak pernah berlaku seperti itu padanya.

"aku juga tahu siapa anda tuan Oh." jawab jian

sehun menyeringai "hhmm,, tentu saja." jawabnya.

"kedatangan saya hanya ingin meminta maaf secara langsung pada luhan tidak lebih." jawabnya.

sehun mengangguk kecil. "bagus! jika hanya itu maumu, karena kalau kau berani macam-macam aku tidak akan tinggal diam. apa lagi jika kau datang untuk mengusik kekasihku." jawabnya tegas.

sehun tak pernah sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang luhan, ia seolah ingin menegaskan pada namja di depanya bahwa kini yeoja itu adalah miliknya.

"saya tidak akan berani tuan Oh. seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya saya hanya berniat minta maaf." ulangnya.

sehun mengangguk kecil beberapa kali. "baiklah."

sehun beralih memandang luhan. "semua urusamu dengannya sudah selesai kan?"

luhan mendongak lalu mengangguk."eung.."

"bagus, sekarang kita pergi." putusnya final.

"kami ada urusan, kami harus pergi." sehun menarik luhan pergi segera setelah berpamitan ala kadarnya pada jian. sehun sedikit menarik luhan cepat seolah tidak rela luhan bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan namja satu itu.

jian memandang kepergian luhan miris. "hhhh... luhan. aku memang bodoh melepaskanmu." katanya.

.

.

sehun menarik luhan kembali kekamar mereka. sepanjang jalan sehun justru hanya diam dan tak melirik luhan sedikitpun. pandanganya hanya fokus kedepan tapi rangkulan posesifnya di pingang luhan tidak mengendur. luhan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman melihat sikap sehun yang seperti ini tapi ia tak berani menyela.

barulah saat mereka sampai di dalam kamar sehun melepaskan tangannya dari luhan. sehun terihat tidak dalam mood yang baik, buktinya terlihat sedikit kerutan di keningnya. sehun juga menarik asal simpul dasinya lalu membuangnya sembarangan setelah terlepas.

"hun-aah..." luhan memberanikan diri mendekati sehun. ia menepuk bahu sehun yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"..." sehun masih diam tak bergeming.

luhan tidak suka sehun yang diam seperti ini. lebih baik jika sehun berteriak seperti biasanya dari pada dia justru diam tak bicara seperti saat ini.

"hun-aahh.." rengeknya lagi. kali ini dia beringsut kedepan sehun. ia mengerjap polos didepan sehun yang tampak menyeramkan dengan mata tajamnya yang memicing kearahnya.

"kenapa kau diam?" cicitnya

"..." sehun masih diam.

"hun-aaahh..." luhan kembali merengek, kali ini di tambahi dengan ia yang bergelayut manja di lengan sehun. "jangan diam saja, bicaralah..." imbunya. mata luhan sudah memerah. bahkan mata indah itu sudah nyaris berkaca-kaca.

sehun mengehela nafasnya lelah. "hhhh..." dia meraih dagu luhan dan membuat gadis yang tadinya menunduk itu menatapnya.

"dengarkan aku nona xi luhan." mulainya.

"aku sangat tidak suka ada orang yang mengusik miliku." katanya ambigu.

mendengar pernyataan sehun, kini justru luhan yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya bodoh. "milkmu? siapa yang menggangu milkmu?"

sehun mendengus meratapi kepolosan luhan. "tsskk,, masih bertanya!" kesalnya.

luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "aku kan tidak tahu hun-ah..." jawabnya lucu.

inilah yang membuat sehun tak betah berlama-lama kesal pada luhan. gadis cina satu ini seolah memiliki daya pikat luar bisa yang sangup membuatnya bertekuk lutut tak berdaya di bawah tatapan mata rusanya. seprti kali ini. sekali lagi ia di buat tak berdaya dengan pesona mata bulat indah itu.

sehun meraih wajah luhan lalu mengecup bibir mungil itu kilat. "kau itu bodoh atu idiot eoh? astaga..." keluhnya.

luhan makin tidak mengerti. "mworago..?" jawabnya sambil mengerjap polos.

sehun harus mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak. "astaga xi luhan. kau maish bertanya apa masksudku eoh? tentu saja maksudku itu kau! aku tak suka kau yang sudah jadi mulikku di usik orang, aku tak peduli siapapun itu. aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang lain yang tidak dalam lingkup pengetahuanku, paham!" kesal sehun.

luhan masih mengerjap,butuh beberapa saat untuk otaknya mencerna semua kata-kata sehun barusan. baru saat ia paham ia beralih tersenyum cantik. "kau cemburu eoh?"

"mwo? naya?" jawab sehun.

luhan mengangguk semangat. "euung..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"tcciihh,.. aniyo." sangkal sehun. ia memutuskan pandangan mereka berdua.

luhan mendengus kecil. "tskk,,, katakan saja, kau cemburu pada jian ge,eoh?" tantang luhan lagi.

"tsskk,, jangan menyebut nama namja lain di depanku nona xi! aku memperingatkanmu!" jawab sehun kesal.

"wae,eoh?" luhan kembali menggoda sehun.

"tsskk.. sudahlah...!" sehun melengos pergi meinggalkan luhan, tapi baru beberapa langkah luhan sudah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"aku senang kau kesal, karena aku tahu ini tandanya kau peduli padaku." cicitnya.

sehun diam terpaku. ia sebenarnya juga sedikit tidak paham dengan hartinya. dia sering memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih dan dia sering pula melihat kekasihnya memiliki kekasih selain dirinya dan dia sedikitpun tidak merasa kesal. tapi kenapa hanya karena mantan tunangan luhan datang ia menjadi begitu kesal?

"aku tak pernah berani berharap lebih dengan hubungan kita, tapi aku juga tak bisa bohong padamu hun-ah. kehadiranmu dalam hidupku perlahan mengubah banyak hal. aku yang dulunya hanya gadis biasa yang bahkan tak di kenali walau melintas di depan kamera kini berganti menjadi sosok gadis impian semua wanita di dunia karena statsusku yang berharga, status sebagai kekasih bujangan paling diminati dunia." cicitnya.

"awalnya aku sanagt tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, tapi lambat laun semua sikapmu padaku membuat hatiku mulai berdetak lain saat di dekatmu. jujur awalnya aku merasa ragu pada hatiku sendiri. aku juga sering bertanya kenapa aku bisa berdebar karena semua tindakanmu yang aku tahu benar adalah palsu? kenapa wajahku juga bisa bersemu hanya karena mendengar rayuanmu yang juga hanyalah palsu? apa kau tahu hati dan otakku sering berperang alot jika sudah menyagkut hal itu? disisi lain sebagai gadis biasa aku tentu akan meleleh karena sikapmu. tapi disisi lain otakku melarang semua tindakannku karena ia tahu bahwa semua ini hanya semu. kisah ini tidakah nyata."

luhan menjeda sesaat

"tapi, pada akhirnya aku menyerah dengan hatiku. aku tak sanggup lagi menahan debaran hatiku saat di dekatmu. aku tahu otak dan logikaku akan menyalahkanku sepanjang waktu tapi aku akan bertaggung jawab atas semua luka yang mungkin akan kembali aku tanggung jika aku melangkah kedalam pelukanmu."

"aku mencintaimu oh sehun..." jujur luhan.

"deg!" jantung sehun merespon cepat. debaran jantungnya menggebu cepat saat mendengar setiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut luhan.

ia berbalik menghadap luhan. "kau tahu aku tak bisa menjanjikan hal lebih padamu kan?"

luhan mengngguk dalam diam.

"kau juga tahu bukan semua yang kita lakukan ada batasnya?" tambah sehun lagi

sekali lagi luhan mengangguk. "aku paham, tapi aku tak bisa menghidar. kau telah membuatku mencintaimu tanpa sadar." jawab luhan jujur.

sehun mendongakkan wajah luhan sehingga kini mata mereka beradu. "apa kau tidak menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek sepertiku lu?"

"mungkin kelak aku akan menyesal. tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak." jawab luhan berani.

sehun menyeringai. "aku hargai keberanianmu, rusa nakal." katanya lalu mengecup kecil bibir luhan.

"seperti kataku padamu sebelumnya, aku memang tak bisa menjanjikan lebih padamu tentang hubungan kita. aku juga menyadari bahwa kita pernah membicarakan tentang batas hubungan kita. tapi, satuhal yang kau tidak tahu, lu."

luhan meandang sehun intens. "mwoga?" tanyanya.

"kehadiranmu juga mengusik ketenangan hatiku. segala perilaku polosmu, suara kerasmu bahkan semua rengekan mu membuat warna lain dalam hidupku yang suram. kehadiranmu perlahan membuat jiwaku yang lama kelam perlahan terang. aku tahu, meski aku juga belum yakin pada semua perasaan ini tapi aku ingin mencobanya. aku ingin mencoba menjalaninya denganmu. menjalani setiap hari dengan hadirmu disetiap pagiku. menjalani setiap malamku dengan kau dalam dekapanku sampai saat dimana akhirnya kita berdua meyakini rasa sebenarnya yang kita inginkan.

luhan mamandang sehun dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca. "aku mencintaimu,,," racaunya lagi.

sehun mendekap luhan erat. "aku tahu.." jawabnya sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil luhan.

sehun melepas pelukanya dan beralih mencium luhan. menautkan kedua bibir mereka mesra sambil diselingi dengan usapan lembut belaian intim di sekujur lekuk tubuh gadis seksi ini.

sehun menaikkan luhan dalam gendongannya tanpa melepas kulumannya pada bibir luhan. dengan cepat luhan mengaitkan kakinya di pingang sehun dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kepala sehun.

"eeuummhhmmmpp..." luhan mendesah tertahan saat lidah nakal sehun menggelitik rongga mulutnya.

sehun perlahan berjalan kearah ranjangnya. meski membawa tubuh luhan dalam gendongannya sedikitpun ia tak merasa kesulitan.

"mmccppkcpk..." dengungan suara tautan bibir mereka memenuhi suasana kamar yang perlahan mulai memanas.

sehun setengah melempar luhan keatas ranjang. "May i?" kata sehun sambilmengerling nakal.

luhan tergelak melihat sikap sopan sehun padanya. "why you ask if you know my answer is always yes for you sir?" jawab luhan.

sehun tersenyum senang. "aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan sayang..." jawabnya sebelum menindih tubuh luhan cepat.

"aku tidak bisa berjanji kali ini aku akan bermain lembut denganmu, kemarin aku mati-matian tidak menghajarmu kau tahu?" jujur sehun.

luhan tergelak ia mengelus lembut wajah tampan sehun lalu mengecup bibir tipis sehun kilat. "kali ini aku biarkan kau melakukan apapun maumu," bisiknya lembut.

sehun sekali lagi menyeringai mesum. "kau yang mengatakannya,eoh? jadi jangan menyesal telah mengatakannya."

luhan mendengus. "tidak, karena aku percaya padamu." putusnya final.

"gomawo..." sehun menegcup kening luhan sebentar sebelum memulai aksinya.

seperti katanya sehun kali ini bermain liar. ia bahkan nyaris merobek baju luhan saat ia rasa kain mahal itu menggangu pergerakannya. dengan kasar ia menyentak kain itu turun segera setelah ia berhasil meloloskannya dari tubuh luhan.

"kau sangat indah sayang.." rayu sehun seduktif.

jari terlatih sehun mulai menari diatas tubuh polos luhan. meraba, mengelus bahkan meremas kuat bagian-bagian tubuh sensitif gadis cina itu. mendapatkan serangan nikmat yang begitu intens yang mampu luhan lakukan hanya mengerang dan menjeritkan nama sehun.

"sehhuunnhh..." luhan menjerit keras saat sehun mulai merasukki tubuhnya.

sehun mengeram saat luhan mengetatkan kewanitaannya sehingga membuat kejantananya serasa di peras kuat. "aagghh,, lugghh.."

sehun tanpa ampun mengoyak setiap sisi kenikmatan luhan sampai membuat gadis cantik itu kepayahan saking seringnya menjerit. nafasnya tersengal dna suaranya nyaris hilang tapi sehun belum mau berhenti mengerjai tubuhnya.

"aaghh.. aaghh.. huuunnhhaaahh..." entah luhan tak tahu lagi sudah berapa kali ia mencapai puncak tapi sehun beum sedikitpun mengndurkan gerakan pinggulnya.

ia membelai wajah berpeluh sehun yang kini tepat berada di depannya. "kaugghhhh.. eeuummhh,,, tampannnhh.." katanya sambil tersengal menahan nikmat.

sehun hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menyambar bibir bengkak luhan yang kembali menggodanya.

sehun baru merasa puas setelah ia mencapai puncaknya yang ketiga. namja tampan itu terkulai kemas diatas tubuh luhan yang sudah tak berdaya.

dengan lembut ia membelai wajah lelah luhan yang terengah dia bawahnya. "terima kasih untuk malam ini sayang.." katanya lalu mengecup kening luhan.

luhan tak bisa lagi menjawab sehun bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membuka matanya ia tak sanggup. tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"hhmmmm..." gumam luhan pelan sebagai balasan.

sehun yang paham keadaan luhan lantas menarik tubuh luhan dalam dekapannya."chaa,, tidurlah..." bisiknya.

luhan mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dadanya sehun sebelum menyelam kedalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

sinar mentari menerobos celah cendela kamar luas nan mewah milik oh sehun. sinarnya yang lumayan terik perlahan mengusik tiur cantik seorag gadis? yang masih betah bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya. keningnya beberapa kali mengkerut sat sinar itu tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"eeuunnghhh..." lenguhnya malas.

mata indahnya mengerjap beberapa kali saat sinar terik mentari mencoba menerobos kedalam. ia meraba samping tempat tidurnya namun tak mendapati sehun disampingnya.

"eeuunghh,, kemana dia?" gumamnya.

ia melirik kearah jam yang bertengger nyaman diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya. "jam 10." monolognya.

sehun biasanya sudah berangkat kekantor jam 8, tapi ini hari minggu. seharusnya namja itu tidak perlu masuk kekantor bukan? tapi kenapa di hari libur sehun juga tak ada disampinnya?

tak ingin bertanya-tanya, akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan sehun. perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya semula. ia mengambil kemeja sehun yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah ranjang dan memakainya.

luhan berjalan perlahan, tubuhnya benar-benar hancur kali ini. beberapa kali ia bahkan meringis kesakitan saat melangkah.

"hun-ah..." panggilnya namun maish tidak ada sahutan.

luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya sampai di depan ruang kerja sehun. luhan membukanya dan benar saja, ia melihat sehun sedang duduk di depan laptopnya.

"hun-ah..." panggilnya

sehun mendongak lalu tersenyum kearahnya. "selamat pagi sayang..."

luhan berjalan mendekat "kapan kau bangun?" tanyanya sambil berjalan.

"entahlah, yang pasti saat au bangun kau masih tidur."jawab sehun sengaja menggoda luhan.

luhan mengeructkan bibirnya imut. "tsskk...semua ini salah siapa eoh..?"

sehun tergelak kecil lalu menarik luhan agar duduk diatas pangkuannya. "salahku.." jawabnya sambil mengecup bibir luhan.

"kau tidak lelah setiap hari bekerja? ini kan hari minggu hun-ah.." tanya luhan sambil memandang tulisan asing di depannya.

"eoh, kau dapat undangan dari kedubes rusia? apakah vlad dan joshepine akan hadir juga?" tanya liha antusias.

sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "entahlah, sayang. kenapa tidak kau coba saja tanyakan pada mereka." saran sehun.

luhan menganguk paham "ahh benar juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa. hehe.." cengirnya.

luhan lagi-lagi melihat-lihat keseluruh penjuru. "eoh? ini kartu undangan?" tanya luhan sambil mengacungkan tiga jenis kartu ditangannya.

sehun hanya menoleh sekilas lalu mengangguk. "eoh.." jawabnya lalu kemabli fokus pada pekerjaannya di leptop.

luhan membaca satu persatu kertas undangan itu sampai akhirnya ia memekik. "ahh.. undangan pesta natal!"

sehun menoleh cepat. "mwo?"

"kau dapat udangan pesta natal dari sesorang bernama franciso dubois, hun-ah. aasiikk,, kita kan ke pesta natal.." seru luha girang.

baru saja luhan ingin berceloteh lebih tapi sehun mendahuluinya. "kita tak akan datang!" putusnya cepat,

luhan mengernyit bingung, "wae? natal kan indah hun-ah.." rengeknya

sehun memandang luhan serius. "aku benci natal!"

TBC

ALOOHHAAAAAA...!

MIANHAE BARU MUNCUL GAEEEESS..

aku tidak dalam kondisi baik soalnya.

kakiku lagi sakit jadi aku gak fokus buat nulis.

aku harap chap ini bisa muasin kalian, ne,,

yang penasaran ama alasan sehun benci natal, penjelasannya akan hadir di chap depan.

gak pelu lama-lama karena aku juga gak boleh lama-lama di depan leptop ama nyokap gegara lagi sekong,

yang udah baca diharap komennya dan bagi yang udah baca gak komen di harap kesadarannya.

last but not least

see ya gaess...

sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

"hun-ah..." panggilnya

sehun mendongak lalu tersenyum kearahnya. "selamat pagi sayang..."

luhan berjalan mendekat "kapan kau bangun?" tanyanya sambil berjalan.

"entahlah, yang pasti saat kau bangun kau masih tidur."jawab sehun sengaja menggoda luhan.

luhan mengeructkan bibirnya imut. "tsskk...semua ini salah siapa eoh..?"

sehun tergelak kecil lalu menarik luhan agar duduk diatas pangkuannya. "salahku.." jawabnya sambil mengecup bibir luhan.

"kau tidak lelah setiap hari bekerja? ini kan hari minggu hun-ah.." tanya luhan sambil memandang tulisan asing di depannya.

"eoh, kau dapat undangan dari kedubes rusia? apakah vlad dan joshepine akan hadir juga?" tanya liha antusias.

sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "entahlah, sayang. kenapa tidak kau coba saja tanyakan pada mereka." saran sehun.

luhan menganguk paham "ahh benar juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa. hehe.." cengirnya.

luhan lagi-lagi melihat-lihat keseluruh penjuru. "eoh? ini kartu undangan?" tanya luhan sambil mengacungkan tiga jenis kartu ditangannya.

sehun hanya menoleh sekilas lalu mengangguk. "eoh.." jawabnya lalu kemabli fokus pada pekerjaannya di leptop.

luhan membaca satu persatu kertas undangan itu sampai akhirnya ia memekik. "ahh.. undangan pesta natal!"

sehun menoleh cepat. "mwo?"

"kau dapat udangan pesta natal dari sesorang bernama franciso dubois, hun-ah. aasiikk,, kita kan ke pesta natal.." seru luha girang.

baru saja luhan ingin berceloteh lebih tapi sehun mendahuluinya. "kita tak akan datang!" putusnya cepat,

luhan mengernyit bingung, "wae? natal kan indah hun-ah.." rengeknya

sehun memandang luhan serius. "aku benci natal!"

.

.

.

chapter nine...

luhan sedikit terkejut melihat respon sehun yang terlihat tidak biasa menurutnya. keningnya mengkerut dan wajahnya sedikit aneh. "memang apa yang salah dengan pesta natal, hun-ah?" gumam luhan.

sehun mendesah pelan. "aku punya kenangan buruk dengan hari natal." jawab sehun cepat.

luhan sudah ingin bertanya tapi sehun lebIh dulu membungkam bibir indah itu dengan ciumannya. "jangan bicarakan itu dulu, ne. aku belum ingin membicarakannya saat ini."

luhan mengamati sorot mata sehun yang terlihat aneh. ia yakin ada sesuatu di balik sikap anti pati sehun pada hari indah itu. tak ingin membuat sehun tertekan, luhan akhirnya memilih mengalah. ia medesah pelan lalu menganguk patuh. "baiklah, tapi berjanjilah padaku suatu saat kau harus mengatakan alasanmu,eoh?" desak luhan.

sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. "ne, nona pemaksa." godanya sambil mencubit hidung bangir luhan gemas

luhan tersenyum kecil saat menerima perlakuan manja dari sehun. "eehhm, bukankah ini hari minggu? kenapa kau masih bekerja?" sambil masih bergelayut manja di pangkuan sehun, luhan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi belum sempat sehun jawab.

"tidak ada yang namanya hari libur untuk seorang oh sehun nona cantik." jawab sehun sambil mencium pipi luhan gemas.

luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ia berbalik menghadap sehun. dengan manjanya ia mengalungkan tangannya keleher sehun. "mana boleh seperti itu,eoh? memangnya kau robot? tsskk.." keluhnya.

sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat sikap manja luhan. "memang begitulah kehidupanku sayang. aku hidup untuk bekerja."

luhan mencibir. "lalu aku bagaimana? aku ada untuk siapa? tsskk.. menyebalkan." luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang cemberut kesal.

sehun tersenyum sekilas sebelum memalingkan kembali wajah cantik luhan yang tengah merajuk kearahnya. "dasar rusa tukang marah" goda sehun

bibir luhan makin maju mendengar ejekan sehun. "biar saja, tsskk.. kau menyebalkan!" luhan sudah akan beranjak dari pangkuan sehun, namun ia kalah cepat dengan namja tampan ini. dengan gerakan cepat sehun mencegah tubuh langsing luhan beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"mau kemana?"

"pergi, lagi pula untuk apa juga aku ada disini. aku pasti akan menggangumu kan?" jawab luhan ketus.

"kemana?" tanya sehun.

"kemana saja asal tidak disini. kau menyebalkan." jawab luhan masih dengan bibir cemberut kesal.

"CHHUUUP..."

sehun mengecup bibir cemberut itu gemas. "Kau makin cantik jika sedang kesal."

luhan mendelik, mata bulat indahnya memandang kesal kearah pencuri kecupan itu. "oh sehun..!"

"tampan..." jawab sehun.

"tsskk,, menyebalkan!" luhan bersedekap kesal. bibir mungilnya sudah maju sekian senti dan matanya berkilat.

bukanya gentar melihat kelakuan luhan, sehun justru terbahak puas melihat aksinya. "ahahahaha... baiklah, baiklah aku meyerah. apa yang kau inginkan rusa cantik..." sehun akhirnya memilih mengalah. ia menutup laptopnya dan beralih memandang luhan yang tengah merajuk bak anak TK.

"aku bosan jika hanya berdiam di kamar hun-ah. bisakah kita jalan-jalan?" jawab luhan.

"kemana?" tanya sehun.

luhan menggeleng imut "entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. pokoknya aku ingin jalan-jalan." rajuknya lagi.

sehun terlihat sedikit berfikir "eeum, bagaimana kalau kita belanja?" tawar sehun

luhan menggeleng. "aku tidak suka belanja."

"mau kesalon?"

luhan sekali lagi mengeleng. "aku benci salon." jawab luhan cepat.

"tsskk,, aigoo...kau susah sekali di bujuk sih?" cibir sehun

luhan cemberut "aku kan memang tidak suka melakuan semua itu hun-ah"

sehun benar-benar di buat berfikir keras kali ini. sejauh ini dua tempat itu selalu berhasil membuat mantan pasangannya berjengit girang, tapi ternyata hal itu tak berlaku pada seorang xi luhan.

sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menjentikkan jarinya tiba-tiba. " ahaa,,! bagaimana kalau kita berkuda?"

"berkuda?" ulang luhan

sehun mengangguk "eoh, kau pernah berkuda?"

luhan menggeleng. "belum pernah."

sehun tersenyum. "kalau begitu kau harus mencobanya. bersiaplah."

"tapi aku kan belum pernah berkuda hun-ah, aku takut.." luhan memandang sehun ragu.

"tsskk, kokjongma. ada aku eoh. aku jamin kau akan menyukainya. cha.. bersiaplah"

luhan tersenyum. " eum, geurae..."ia mengecup sekilas bibir sehun sebelum beranjak dari panguan namja tampan itu.

"jangan lupa pilih baju yang hangat. diluar salju turun lumayan lebat." pesan sehun

luhan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah sehun. "AYE KAPTEN!"

sepeninggal luhan wajah sehun berubah murung. ia mengehela nafasnya berat lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya yang sedikit berdenyut nyeri. "hhh.. sampai kapan kau akan ada disisku lu, aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu..."

ditengah gejolak hatinya yang memburuk ponsel hitam yang tepat berada di sebelah kanannya berdering. melihat nama familiar tercetak di layar ponselnya, sehun buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"hallo sayang..."

.

.

.

luhan berdiri di depan kaca sekali lagi untuk memastikan penampilanya tak mengecewakan. sehun membawakannya stelan baju berkuda untuknya, stelan ketat nan seksi itu membuat tubuh indah luhan tercetak sempurna. indah berlekuk dan yang pasti menggoda. ditambah dengan sepasang sepatu boots coklat selutut membuat luhan tampil sangat menawan. wajahnya yang ayu ia poles riasan tipis dan rambut coklat indahnya ia kuncir tinggi.

"chhaaa.." luhan mengerling kearah kaca lalu tersenyum geli.

"tsskk,, mengagumi kecantikanmu sendiri nona xi, ckckckc... kau sungguh narsis sekali eoh?" suara berat sehun membuat luhan menengok kearahnya. gadis china itu tersenyum lalu memeletkan lidahnya kecil. "aku kan memang cantik..." katanya dengan wajah menggoda.

"ouuww,,ouwwh.. lihatlah gadis ini...! aaiigooo..!" sehun mendekati luhan lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "kau cantik..." bisiknya pelan tepat disamping telinga kiri luhan.

"majayo, aku sering mendengarnya." jawab luhan percaya diri

sehun mendecih ia mencium leher luhan seduktif "kau milikku, jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku arra."

luhan tersenyum. "arraseo..." Jawab luhan lalu mengecup pipi sehun.

sehun tersenyum "cha, sudah siap nona cantik?"

luhan mengangguk. "eung.."

"baiklah, ayo kita jalan..."

keduanya berangkat dari hotel tepat jam sepuluh pagi, butuh hampir setengah jam untuk sampai tujuan mengingat tempat yang mereka tuju sedikit berada di pingiran kota. setelah cukup lama berkendara sampailah mereka di sebuah kawasan berkuda sekaligus sebagai peternakan kuda ternama yang sering menjadi objek wisata para kalangan kelas atas. kawasan elit nan eksklusif ini memiliki cukup banyak member baik dari kalanga selebritis, politisi sampai pelaku bisnis seperti sehun. semua member club berkuda ini sudah di pastikan adalah mereka-mereka yang bekantung tebal dan terkenal. tidak heran menlihat betapa mewah dan eksklusifnya tempat ini.

"waahh,, udaranya segar sekali..." luhan memekik girang segera setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di pelataran halaman tempat itu.

"kau suka?"

luhan mengangguk antusias. "majja...!"

"senang, mendengarnya, ayo masuk" sehun mengengam tangan luhan, lalu berjalan bersama memasukki tempat itu.

keduanya di sambut hangat oleh pengurus klub yang merupakan kenalan sehun.

"selamat pagi tuan oh! astaga, sudah lama sekali sejak kunjungan terakhir anda kemari." seorang namja paruh baya menyapa sehun ramah.

sehun hanya mengukir seulas senyum dinginnya menanggapi sikap ramah namja ini. "aku ingin bermain, siapkan jupiter untukku." katanya singkat dan dingin.

"algeseumnida tuan oh, saya akan menyiapkan jupiter segera." namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan sehun dan luhan segera.

Luhan memandang sehun tajam, "tssk, kau dingin sekali eoh pada paman itu." cibir luhan.

sehun hanya membalas sindiran luhan dengan decihan kecil. "jangan banyak bicara ayo kelapangan" sehun menarik luhan tanpa menggubris cletukan pedasnya.

seelah masuk, mereka di hadapkan pada sebuah padang rumput luas dengan pemandangan alam yang indah. rumputnya yang tertutupi salju terlihat memutih dengan sedikit guratan-guratan hijau di sana-sini. belum lagi pohon-pohon pinus dan cemara yang terlihat menghiasi area luas ini.

"waaah,, daebak!" puji luhan lagi.

tak berselang lama seorang namja muda mengantarkan seekor kuda besar berwarna putih. tubuhnya kekar dan jenjang. kaki-kaki panjangnya menopang tubuh proposionalnya yang terlihat kuat dan gagah.

namja yang membawa kuda itu menyerahkan tali kekang kuda itu pada sehun. "silahkan tuan," katanya sopan.

sehun menerima tali itu lalu mendekati kudanya. "long time no see big boy, what's up huh?!" dia membelai moncong kudanya lembut. sang kuda gagah nampak menikmati usapan sehun padanya. buktinya ia memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya pelan.

"today, i bring my girl with me. may i let her ride on you?" lagi-lagi sehun mengajak kudanya bicara seolah ia adalah temanya.

sang kuda gagah mengeluarkan suara kecil sambil menggoyangkan kepalnya pelan. sehun terkekeh pelan. "good boy!" ia menepuk kepala kuda itu lalu menciumnya gemas.

ia beralih pada luhan yang tampak linglung di sampingnya. "kajja!" ajak sehun.

"eung, benar ini aman?" kata luhan ragu.

"percayalah, aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka,eoh." jawab sehun yakin.

melihat keyakinan sehun luhan akhirnya memberanikan dirinya menyambut uluran tangan sehun. perlahan namun pasti sehun menuntun luhan menaikki pungung kokoh jupiter.

"hhuup..!" luhan berhasil naik keatas kuda.

"omo,, omo.." luhan sedikit merasa ketakutan dan panik. "hun-aahh..." rengeknya.

sehun menyusul luhan tak lama. ia naik di belakang luhan. "kokjongma," bisiknya lembut.

"arraseo." jawab luhan gugup.

perlahan sehun mulai menjalankan kudanya. kuda gagah itu melangkah pelan menyusuri area luas lapangan. meski awalnya sedikit dirundung rasa gugup namun perlahan luhan mulai terlihat menikmati. wajahnya yang semula kaku kini berangsur tenang.

"jeoha?" tanya sehun

luhan mengangguk. "eoh.."

sehun mengajak luhan berkeliling. suasana alam yanga asri ditambah dengan udara sejuk nan segar membuat pagi mereka terasa sangat menenangkan.

"aku tak pernah menyangka ada tempat seindah ini di korea." gumam luhan.

sehun mendecih. "memang sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di korea,eoh?"

luhan cemberut. "tsskk.." dumalnya.

"oh sehuun!" terdengar suara lantang yang memanggil nama sehun. Luhan dan sehun menoleh bersama dan mendapati sosok yang mereka kenal nampak melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang.

"anak panda?" gumam sehun

"taaaoo..." luhan ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya tak kalah heboh.

"ni hao jie-jie.." tao memeluk luhan erat saat keduanya bertemu.

"senang melihatmu lagi tao.." luhan tersenyum tulus

Tao mengangguk lucu. "eung,, tao juga rindu jie-jie..."

"apa kabar tuan oh." Namja tinggi nan tampan yang setia mendampingi tao menyapa sehun sambil tersenyum miring.

Sehun mendecih kecil "tak perlu seformal itu padaku hyung." Jawab sehun asal

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu menjabat tangan sehun erat. "senang melihatmu lagi hun-ah."

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan kris ."senang melihatmu juga hyung."

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak kedua pasangan itu sepakat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"senang rasanya punya teman seperti jie-jie.." tao tersenyum senang sembari menaiki kudanya.

"justru aku yang senang bisa mengenal gadis secantik kau tao-er.." sahut luhan.

"ahahah,, jie-jie bahkan lebih cantik dari aku." Jawab tao senang.

Kedua namja yang duduk di belakang mereka hanya bisa mengulum senyum mereka samar.

"apa rencana jie-jie setelah ini?" tao nampak antusias sekali untuk mengenal luhan lebih jauh.

Luhan terlihat sedikit berfikir "eeuumm,, aku tidak yakin. Tapi sehun berkata padaku kalau dia sedang libur hari ini."

"ahh,, bagus sekali. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan siang bersama?"

"euumm, sepertinya menarik. Bagaimana hun-ah?" tanya luhan

Sehun mengangguk kecil "apapun untukmu..." balasanya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan dan tao kompak memekik girang.

Setelah menyelesaikan satu kali putaran, ,mereka turun dari kudanya dan mulai bersiap untuk makan siang bersama.

"aku tahu satu tempat yang enak jie. Apa jie-jie mau mencobanya?" tanya tao antusias.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "aku percayakan asupan giziku siang ini padamu tao-er." Jawabnya

"assaaa! Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kajjaaaa..!"

mobil kris berjalan lebih dahulu untuk memandu mobil sehun yang setia mengikutinya. Tak sampai lima belas menit, mobil kris terlihat memasuki sebuah pelataran restourant yang terlihat ramai. Seperti biasa kris turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu untuk kekasih tercintanya.

"silahkan princess..." katanya lembut.

Tao tersenyum "xie-xie gege..."

Menyusul kemudian sehun dan luhan mengekor mereka.

"kau yakin kita akan dapat tempat tao?" tanya sehun ragu.

Tao mendengus kecil. "tsskk, majjayo! Aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau tuan oh!" bantahnya kesal.

Sehun mendecih. "tsskk, dasar panda!"

Di tengah perdebatan kecil huntao muncul seorang namja paruh baya yang terlihat berjalan sedikit tregesa kearah mereka. "nona huang? Apakah ini benar-benar anda?" namja itu terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Tao terkekeh pelan. "Santai saja paman shin, ini memang aku." Jawabnya.

"astaga, kenapa nona tidak mengatakan pada saya kalau akan berkunjung. Saya bisa menyambut anda dengan lebih sopan." Katanya menyesal.

"sudahlah paman, aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu untuk santai saja. Aku datang hanya untuk makan siang bersama tunangan dan teman-temanku. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Tao mendecih diakhir kalimatnya.

"tapi nona..."

"stop! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Sekarang yang aku inginkan hanya duduk dan mulai mendapatkan makanan, apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya?" potong tao.

"ahh,, maafkan saya nona. Silahkan, selalu ada tempat untuk anda nona." Jawab namja itu

Tao memandang sehun intens. "see? "

Sehun hanya mendecih kecil sebagai balasan.

Setelahnya, mereka masuk mengikuti namja paruh baya tadi. Namja itu mengarahkan mereka kesalah satu ruangan khusus yang biasanya hanya diperuntukkan untuk tamu kelas atas atau vvip.

"silahkan masuk tuan, nona." Kata namja itu sopan

"paman shin, aku mengatakan pada mereka semua bahwa tempat ini punya makanan yang enak. Tolong jangan buat aku malu arra. Siapkan semua masakan terbaik untuk kami, arraseo?"

"baik, nona, kami mengerti."

"apa kau punya hubungan dengan pemilik tempat ini?" tanya sehun langsung.

Tao tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk "eoh, tempat ini salah satu dari cabang restourant babaku. Paman shin adalah orang yang di tunjuk baba untuk mengelola tempat ini.

Selama menunggu makanan mereka datang, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan saling mengobrol ringan untuk bisa mengenal lebih jauh. Sehun dan kris tampak asik membicarakan proyek kerja mereka yang baru, sedangkan luhan dan tao tampak kompak berbicara tentang hal-hal perempuan yang hanya mereka sendri pahami. Tak lama makana pembuka mereka datang.

"mari kita makan." Tao sebagai tuan rumah nampak antusias menjamu tamunya.

Menyusul kemudian makanan –makanan lainnya berdatangan satu persatu hingga kemakanan penutup. Semua wajah nampak puas dengan hidangan yang mereka santap.

"tidak salah aku mempercayakan giziku padamu, tao-er." Kata luhan

Tao nampak senang melihat luhan yang terlihat puas. "eoohh,,percayakan pada tao apapun tentang makanan, aku jagonya jie." Jawabnya sambil mengerling lucu.

Semuanya kompak tertawa bersama saat mendengar jawaban tao. Gadis cina cantik dan menggemaskan itu memang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun senang berada disampingnya

Hari sudah hampir sore ketika akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sebenarnya tao masih ingin bersama luhan, namun sayangnya kris harus kembali kechina karena ada rapat mendadak dengan salah satu kliennya.

"kenapa kita harus kembali ke china lagi, ge? Bukankah gege berjanji kita akan sampai minggu depan di korea?" tao mulai merajuk dan terlihat menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"maaf soal ini sayang, gege juga tidak tahu kalau ada rapat mendadak." Jawab kris pelan.

Tao masih terlihat kesal. "gege selalu saja seperti ini. Tsskk...!" tao meninggalkan kris sambil mengehentakkan kakinya.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. "hhhhh..."

Sehun menepuk pelan bahu kris. "sudahlah hyung. Kau seperti tidak kenal tao saja, sudah sana kejar, anak panda itu bisa hilang jika dibiarkan berkeliaran."

Kris tersenyum kecil. "araa, sampai jumpa lagi hun-ah. Dan luhan-ssi, aku senang tao bisa mengenalmu, aku juga berhutang banyak padamu karena berkat kau pangeran es kami jadi mencair."

Luhan tersenyum cantik saat mendengar kata-kata kris. Pipi putihnya merona mendengar semua itu.

"anda terlalu memuji saya, kris-ssi."

"ashh,, sudah jangan banyak bicara, hyung. Sudah sana pergi." Potong sehun.

Kris mendecih, "arraseo, tsskk,, nan kallke.."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluhan, "setelah ini apa rencanamu sayang?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya sekilas. "molla, aku sudah cukup puas bermain seharian, aku juga sudah kenyang." Jawabnya.

"hhm,, kita pulang saja bagaimana? Kau terlihat lelah." Saran sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "eeuuhmm,, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Besok hari senin dan kau pasti akan sibuk."

"baiklah, kajja." Sehun meraih tangan luhan lalu menggandeng gadis itu disisnya. Gengaman tangan sehun terasa kuat dan mantap. Mendapat perlakuan semanis itu dari seorang seperti sehun mau tak mau membuatnya merona.

"gomapta, sehun-ah." Cicitnya

Kening sehun mengerut "waeyo?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas semua hal indah yang telah kau berikan padaku." Jawabnya.

Sehun semakin erat menggengam tangan luhan. "aku juga sangat bahagia bisa mengenalmu rusa cantik." Jawab sehun sambil mengecup pelipis kepala luhan yang terasa sangat harum.

Perjalanan pulang mereka dihiasi dengan candaan mesra dan beberapa kecupan lembut penuh cinta.

"mandilah, lalu istirahat." Kata sehun saat mereka baru saja memasuki kamar. Sehun hendak berbalik keluar namun tangan luhan lehih dulu mencekalnya.

"kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya luhan yang heran melihat sehun yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya bahkan sampai mereka sampi di rumah lagi. Oh astaga ini hari minggu dan dia butuh istitahat.

"apa kau juga masih akan mengurus bisnismu lagi? Apa kau tidak lelah,eoh? Kau bukan robot oh sehun." Kesal luhan.

Sehun terkekeh melihat luhan yang menatapnya kesal. "aku masih harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan kantor, lu. Aku janji hanya sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan segera kembali." Jawab sehun.

Namja itu sudah akan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya namun ia kalah cepat dengan keberanian dari mana, luhan mengentikan langkah sehun dengan memeluknya dari belakang. "kajima..." rengeknya manja.

"kajima hun-ah.. jebaall..." suara luhan makin memanja.

Sehun terkekeh lalu memutar tubuhnya, sehingga kini keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Sehun melihat dengan jelas wajah cemberut luhan yang demi tuhan sangat mengemaskan. Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu sedangkan mata indahnya mengerjap kompak.

"hhhh... kenapa lagi sekarang?" kata sehun mengalah.

"berhentilah bekerja hun-ah... setidaknya istirahatlah. Kau juga butuh istirahat." Kata luhan.

"aku sudah cukup istirahat tadi" potong sehun.

"hun-aahhh..." rengeknya lagi.

"aku benar-benar harus pergi saat ini sayang. Aku janji padamu ini tak akan lama,eoh." Bujuk sehun.

Luhan masih dengan kekesalannya. Ia menyentakkan tanganya lepas dari tubuh sehun. "tsskk.."decihnya lalu berbaik kearah sebaliknya.

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat ia melihat luhan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak menuju ranjang. Samar-samar ia mendengar gadis itu mendumal dalam bahasa ibunya.

"dasar oh sehun bodoh!" dumal luhan kesal.

Gadis cina itu asik mendumal tanpa ia sadari di belakangnya ternyata sehun mengikutinya.

"baiklah, sana pergi! Memang kau namja bodoh, menyebalkan. Memangnya dia fikir tubuhnya itu terbuat dari apa hah? Mesin? Jiihh.. lihat saja kalau dia sampai sakit! Aku akan membhh.. kkyaaa..." luhan berteriak saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat keudara.

"oh sehun? Yak..! turunkan aku! Luhan meronta saat sehun mengangkat tubuh mungilnya.

"kau berani mengumpat padaku? Eoohh... sudah berani kau rusa kecil..?" sehun berbisik seduktif di telinga super sensitif luhan.

Tubuh luhan meremang hebat saat merasakn bisikan lembut sehun di tubuhnya. "hhhuun-ah..."

"apa yag kau katakan tadi, hah anak nakal...?" sehun semakin parah. Ia mengendus tengkuk luhan dan mulai memberikan keucpan kupu-kupu yang sukses membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"eeuunghhh.. hun-aahh..." luhan mengeliat resah dalam kungkungan lengan sehun. Tubuhnya mendadak melemas, pandangannya mulai kabur dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"menyesali perbuatanmu, eung?" goda sehun lagi. Sengaja ia mengecup kuat tengkuk luhan hingga menimbulkan ruam kemerahan di leher mulus yeoja cantik itu.

"ssssshhhh,,, euunngghh..."tangan luhan meremas lembut rambut hitam sehun sebagai pelampiasan nikmat yang diantarkan setiap kecupan sehun padanya.

"i want you tonight.." bisiskan lembut penuh rayuan mengalun lembut dari bibir tipis sehun. Demi semua mahluk, tak ada yang bisa menjamin wanita akan sanggup berkata tidak jika ia sudah berkehendak. Atau bahkan diluar sana puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis ingin menggantikan posisi luhan saat ini.

"i'm yours master..."

Dan satu lagi malam panas mereka lalui. Erangan desaha bahkan jeritan sarat akan kenikmatan menggema panas di seluruh penjuru ruang kamar megah itu. Keduanya menari indah dalam gelombang tarian penuh erotisme dan gairah menggebu. Bahkan tak jarang luhan menarik kuat rambut sehun disaat tubuhnya mencapai puncak yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Keduanya terengah namun pandangan mata mereka sarat akan pemujaan dankepuasa terhadapn masing-masing diantara mereka. Sang pemimpin tarian mengusap lembut surai partner bercintanya perlahan.

"kau selalu membuatku takjub sayang,,," bisiknya.

Luhan, sang gadis cantik hanya sanggup tersenyum sembari tangan mungilnya bergrilya menyusuri rahang kokoh cintanya. "akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu untukmu." Jawabnya malu.

Sehun mengecup lembut jemari ranting indah itu lama. "sayangku..." katanya lalu menarik luhan dalam dekapannya.

Setelah melewati berjam-jam sesi percintaan, kini keduanya tampak saling memeluk mesra di bawah gulungan selimut tebal nan hangat. Tangan luhan mengitari dada bidang sehun sedangkan sang namja nampak asik menikmati sentuhan lembutnya sambil sesekali menciumi kepala sang gadis.

"hun-ah..." panggil luhan.

"hhmm..."

"dua hari lagi natal..." katanya lirih.

Sehun seolah di ingatkan akan awal perjajian mereka. Natal, adalah batas akhir kesepakatan mereka, itu berarti dua belas hari kebersamaannya dengan luhan akan segera berakhir. "lalu?" jawab sehun alih-alih menjawab.

"hhhh... " luhan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"aku selalu menunggu datangnya natal sejak aku kecil, tapi saat ini aku justru tak ingin hari itu segera datang." Jujur luhan.

Sehun memilih diam sambil menunggu kiranya apa lagi yang akan luhan katakan padanya.

"aku sangat suka natal, Karena natal selalu mengingatkanku pada kehangatan keluarga. Dulu saat aku masih dichina, aku hampir selalu menghabiskan natalku bersama kakek dan nenek. Kami selalu antusias menyambutnya. Kakeku dengan segala tingkah konyolnya akan melakukan berbagai hal yang selalu berhasil mengocok perut kami. Sedangkan nenekku, ia akan selalu mnyajikan hidangan terbaik untuk kami santap."

"kalian tampak begitu dekat. Lalu apa kau tidak merayakannya bersama kedua orang tuamu juga?" tanya sehun.

"tidak lagi sejak aku berumur sepuluh tahun." Jawab luhan.

Kening sehun mengkerut. "kenapa? Apa mereka berpisah?"

Luhan menggeleng. "ani, mereka telah meninggalkanku lebih dulu kesurga. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakann mobil saat aku berumur sepuluh."

"oh, sayang.. maafkan aku...aku tak bermaksud..." luhan menghentikan ucapan sehun dengan menutup bibir sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"sshhhtt.. araaseo,,,"

"bohong jika aku tidak bersedih, aku sangat terpukul dan sempat mengurung diri lama. Namun, berkat uluran lembut kasih kakek dan nenekku akhirnya perlahan aku bisa menerima keadaan itu. Aku bahkan harus berterima kasih banyak pada kakek dan nenekku yang dengan suka rela mengurusku disaat mereka seharusnya menikmati masa pensiun keduanya dengan berkeliling dunia."

"maksudmu?" ulang sehun

"kakek dan nenekku sudah berencana pergi keliing dunia sejak mereka berusia muda, namun karena tuntutan pekerjaan kakekku yang seorang prajurit tentara,maka mereka hanya bisa memendam angan itu lama. Baru saat kakekku akan dinyatakan pensiun, mereka kembali menyusun rencan kepergian mereka dengan uang yang selalu disisihkan untuk hari tua menyenagkan yang selalu menjadi idaman. Hari itu tepat dua hari menjelang keberangkatan, tapi mendadak baba dan mamaku ada urusan keluar kota, sehungga mereka menitipkanku di rumah kakek. Namun naas mereka berdua harus tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi diarea perbukitan dekat rumah kakekku."

"lalu? Bagaimana dengan rencana kakekmu?" tanya sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. "mereka membatalkannya dan memilih mengurusku. Aku yakin mereka pasti merasa kecewa karena segala rencana indah yang mereka impikan sejak dulu harus pupus begtu saja saat semua itu hanya akan berlangsung dalam hitungan hari saja." Raut wajah luhan berubah sendu.

"pengorbanan mereka begitu besar demi membesarkanku, itulah mengapa aku sangat mencintai mereka, keduanya adalah penyemangat hidupku. Dan sudah kuputuskan pula bahwa merekalah prioritas hidupku. Tanpa mereka aku bahkan tak yakin aku mampu melewati satu hari saja setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku. Jika tak ada mereka mungkin aku akan lebih memilih menyusul orang tuaku.

Sehun mendekap luhan erat, tangannya mengelus lembut surai kekemasan luhan sayang. "kau gadis yang kuat sayang."

Luhan merangsek kedalm pelukan sehun manja. "arra..." jawabnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"eung.. hun-ah.." pangil luhan.

"hhmm..."

"bolehkah aku bertanya?" kata luha ragu.

"eoh,.." jawab sehun santai.

"eung,, kenapa kau tak suka natal?" tanya luhan.

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya beberapa saat lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "hhhhh..."

Luhan yang merasakan perubahan emosi sehun mendongak, sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan wajah tampan sehun yang mempesona.

"ada apa? Apa itu snagt buruk?" tanyanya polos.

"aku pernah sangat mencintai natal, aku juga pernah menjadi layaknya anak-anak lainnya yang begitu menantikan datagnya natal." Mulai sehun

"Tapi hari-hari indah itu sirna saat aku menginjak usia kedelapan."

"aku tidak pernah tahu semua kenangan indahku akan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk saat itu. Aku masih ingat hari itu seminggu sebelum natal tiba, ayah aku dan ibu sedang makan malam bersama setelah akhirnya ayahku pulang tugas dari luar negeri. Tidak ada yang aneh hingga aku pergi tidur. Tapi segalanya berubah saat tengah malam. Aku yang awalnya tertidur di kamarku terbangun karena suara gaduh. Tanpa berfikir pajang aku keluar dari kamar dan berusaha mencari tau asal suara itu.

Aku berjalan keluar dan berusaha mendekati sumber suara. Dengan pandangan mata setengah buram akibat masih mengantuk aku samar-samar melihat kedua orang tuaku bertengkar hebat dengan seorang wanita. Aku masih ingat wanita itu menampar ibuku dan berteriak-teriak padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka ributkan tapi sama-samar aku mendengar wanita itu menyebut ibuku perempuan jalang perebut suami orang. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya sehingga aku hanya bisa berdiri diam dan menonton semua kejadian hingga akhirnya wanita itu pergi disusul oleh ayahku tak lama kemudian. Barulah saat kedua orang itu pergi aku berjalan menghampiri ibuku yang terisak keras dibawah pohon natal yang sempat kami hias sebelumnya. Saat melihatku, ia langsung memelukku erat dan kembali menagis keras. Setelah itu ayahku tak pulang sampa natal seminggu kemudian. Selama seminggu itu pula ibuku yang awalnya sangat ceria dan aktiv menjadi perempuan paling menyedihkan yang pernah aku lihat, ia mulai mabuk-mabukan dan merokok puncaknya aku melihat ibuku menyuntikkan sesuatu kelengannya. Aku takut mendekatinya karena ibuku berubah mengerikan saat itu sehingga aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh."

Sehun menatap luhan dalam. "dan kau tahu, apa yang aku dapat pada hari natalku saat itu?" sehun menjeda kata-katanya sejenak.

"mayat ibuku yang tergeletak kaku tepat dibawah pohon natal indah yang dihiasi taburan lampu dan penak-pernik lucu disekitarnya."

Luhan membekap mulutnya tak percaya, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar kisah pilu sehun. "ohh,.. sayang.." luhan mempererat pelukanya.

"maafkankau, maafkan ketidak tahuanku..." racaunya, ia sungguh sangat merasa bersalah saat ini karena keingin tahuannya yang berlebihan sehun harus kembali mengingat masa suram yang ia yakin sudah sehun berusaha lupakan sejak lama.

"mianhae.. mianhae..." luhan mengucapka kata maaf tanpa henti sambil menciumi dada sehun.

Sehun mengelus lembut rambut luhan. "gwaenchana, aku juga sudah pernah berjanji akan menceritaknnya padamu. Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama dan aku juga sudah melupakanya." Bohong sehun.

"aku pasti sudah menyakitimu..." luhan mulai terisak.

"sssttt..." sehun mengusap lelehan air mata luhan

"tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan sayang, aku memang ingin mengatakannya padamu. Jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku, eoh?" kata sehun berusaha menenangkan luhan yang menangis.

"tapi,,,"

Sehun memotong ucapan luhan dengan kecupan cepat dibibir mungil gadisnya. "hentikan..." katanya

"aku memang ingin mengatakannya padamu, aku ingin kau tahu siapa aku. Aku ingin kau tahu semua yang ada padaku dari mulutku, bukan dari yang lain. Maka dari itu inilah salah satu langkah awalku melakukan semua itu, eoh."

"sehun..." cicit luhan.

"seperti kataku, aku memang tak bisa menjanjikan kepastian apapun dalam hubungan kita. Kau tahu betapa brengseknya aku dan terkdang itu juga membuatku kesal. Tapi jujur aku tak ingin kau meniggalkanku karena itu. Untuk itulah aku akan berusah jujur mulai saat in padamu tentang segala hal yang ada padaku. Dimulai dari siapa sebenarnya jarti diriku."jelas sehun panjang.

Sehun mengelus wajah luhan pelan.

"dengarkan aku, aku mungkin brengsek dan tidak tahu aturan. Aku juga sosok tak berperasaan yang terkadang sanggup berbuat kejam demi mencapai tujuan, tapi saat ini aku, oh sehun berharap kau tidak mempermasalahkan segala keburukanku nona xi. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Yang aku rasakan sunggu sangat lain dari perasaan yang biasanya aku rasakan saat aku bersama waita-wanitaku lainnya. Jujur sebelum kita bertemu saat itu aku juga sedang berhubungan dengan seorang wanita rusia yang kini mungkin masih menikmati segala fasilitas mewah yang aku berikan padanya sebagai kompensasi.

"aku tak pernah merasa menyesal melepaskan seorang gadis, aku juga tak pernah merasa begitu membutuhkan gadis, tapi denganmu aku merasa berbeda. Kau dengan semua kepolosan, tingkah spontan dan jiwa penolongmu yang terkadang konyol dan sulit dinalar sanggup menggetarkan sisi hatiku yang terdalam. Aku tidak bohong aku merasakan debaran aneh saat kita bersama. Melihat senyummu mata indahmu dan mendengartawamu adalah salah satu hal terindah yang pernah aku alami didunia."

Mendengar jawabana panjang sehun mau tak mau membuat luhan terbengong parah. Ia tak menyangka sehun akan mengatakan semua itu padanya.

"aku untuk pertama kalinya merasa begitu membutuhkan wanita, aku untuk pertama kalinya merasa takut kehilangan wanita, dan aku untuk pertama kalinya ingin mempertahankan samapai akhir seorang wanita disisku. Jika rasa seperti ini yang disebut cinta maka aku bisa mengatakan aku memang sedang jatuh cinta.

"dengan lantang aku, oh sehun jatuh cinta padamu xi luhan..."

Dan perkatann sehun yang terakhir sukses membuat luhan membelalakan matanya.

TBC

HOOLLAAAAA,,,,

SUDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU TIDAK MENYAMBANGI DUNIA PER FF AN..?

OH,, GAES MAAPKAN AKUUU...

Mian updatenya lama bin ngaret. Soalnya aku sibuukk banget.

Semoga masih pada belom lupa sama ini cerita ya...

Well gak usah banyak cincing... selamat membaca aja, dan mohon repiunya nee...

Akhir kata, sampa jumpa di chap depan.

Sign

LEE EUN SAN

EunhyukLegalWife


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

"aku tak pernah merasa menyesal melepaskan seorang gadis, aku juga tak pernah merasa begitu membutuhkan gadis, tapi denganmu aku merasa berbeda. Kau dengan semua kepolosan, tingkah spontan dan jiwa penolongmu yang terkadang konyol dan sulit dinalar sanggup menggetarkan sisi hatiku yang terdalam. Aku tidak bohong aku merasakan debaran aneh saat kita bersama. Melihat senyummu mata indahmu dan mendengartawamu adalah salah satu hal terindah yang pernah aku alami didunia."

Mendengar jawabana panjang sehun mau tak mau membuat luhan terbengong parah. Ia tak menyangka sehun akan mengatakan semua itu padanya.

"aku untuk pertama kalinya merasa begitu membutuhkan wanita, aku untuk pertama kalinya merasa takut kehilangan wanita, dan aku untuk pertama kalinya ingin mempertahankan samapai akhir seorang wanita disisku. Jika rasa seperti ini yang disebut cinta maka aku bisa mengatakan aku memang sedang jatuh cinta.

"dengan lantang aku, oh sehun jatuh cinta padamu xi luhan..."

Dan perkatann sehun yang terakhir sukses membuat luhan membelalakan matanya.

.

.

.

Chapter ten

"mm...mmwo?" otak cerdas luhan mendadak bebal. Sungguh kata-kata yang baru saja sehun ucapkan barusan lebih sulit dicerna dibandingkan rumus matematika manapun yang pernah ia pecahkan. Tak pernah terlintas di otaknya bahwa ia akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut seorang oh sehun yang terhormat.

"kau mengatakan apa?" ulang luhan bodoh.

Sehun terkekeh lembut saat ia melihat wajah luhan yang mendadak gugup. Wajahnya pias dan matanya sedikit kosong nampak sekali kalau gadis itu sangat terkejut. "tssskk,,, kau ini tidak asik sekali eoh? Bagai mana bisa kau tidak paham maksudku rusa nakal!" kesal sehun pura-pura.

"aan,, aniya.. hajiman.. igeo neon..aahhh..molla..."luhan menggusak rambut kusutnya.

Sehun tergelak kencang. "ahahhahah... kau lucu sekali sayang.."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. "tsskkk,, "

Sehun tertawa untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengontrol tawanya. "kau ini bagaimana eoh? Kau sedang mendengar pernyataan cinta dari namja tampan dan berkuasa di negeri ini dan hanya begitukah responmu?" kata sehun.

"bukan begitu maksudku, hun-ahhh, tapi tadi itu sangat tiba-tiba. Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku eoh?' jawab luhan.

"eeiiyy,, aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menjawab aneh-aneh eoh? Cukup katakan iya saja. Gampang kan?"

"apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" imbuh sehun sambil menatap luhan serius.

Luhan yang mendapat tatapan tajam tiba-tiba dari sepasang mata elang sehun kembali berdebar. "iigeo,, eung...naega...tsskkk.. kau sudah tau aku mencintaimu kan! Kenapa masih bertanya lagi! Tsskk dasar menyebalkan! Luhan mendecih kesal lalu mebalik tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berbaring memunggungi sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, ia tahu benar hati luhan hanya miliknya. Tapi setidaknya ia juga harus bertanya bukan? Memastikan lebih tepatnya.

Perlahan sehun bergerak memeluk luhan dari belakang. Ia mencium tengkuk polos luhan yang berhiasakan taburan ruam kemerahan hasil karyanya. "sayang..." bisiknya lembut.

Luhan diam.

"jangan marah eoh? Memang apa yang salah dengan mengatakan pertanyaanku barusan eoh? Aku hanya ingin memastikan hatimu. Apakah perasaanmu dulu masih sama . apakah hatimu masih untukku? Apakah cintamu hanya akan menjadi milkku. Aku harus menanyakannya karena aku ingin kepastian darimu karena aku juga akan mulai memstikan kemana hatiku akan berlabuh." Kata sehun panjang.

Luhan bergerak, ia membalik posisinya sehingga kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan wajah sehun. Mata keduanya beradu pandang. "apa lagi yang perlu aku buktikan padamu kalau pemilik diriku adalah kau sehun-ah. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi mencintai pria lain jika itu bukan kau. Aku juga tak yakin sanggup memandang namja lain jika itu bukan kau. Aku begitu mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, jadi jangan pernah ragu akan hal itu. Tubuh, hati dan cintaku milikmu." Jawab luhan mantap.

Raut wajah sehun terlihat puas. "aarraseo." Sehun mengecup kening luhan lembut.

"kau milikku, selamanya miliku..." desisnya lembut.

Luhan tersenyum disela pelukannya. "kau tau itu sejak awal tuan pemaksa.." godanya.

.

.

Langit gelap perlahan berubah cerah. Perlahan sinar mentari di ufuk timur berpendar terang mengusik gelapnya malam. Sinar lembut nan hangat itu perlahan merambat masuk kedalam celah balkon mewah hotel berbintang tempat pasangan terpanas abad ini menghabiskan malamnya. Sehun sang namja tampan terlihat masih setia bergelung dalam selimut tebal. Tidur nyenyaknya sedikit terusik saat ia tidak mendapati sosok mungil luhan disisinya. Ia meraba sisi ranjangnya namun tak mendapati luhan disana. Matanya yang sebenarnya masih malas terbuka ia paksakan hasilnya ia harus mengernyit saat sinar terang mata hari merangsek paksa kedalam retinanya.

"luuu..." pangilnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Hening, tidak ada sahutan suara luhan didalam kamar.

Sehun mengucek matanya pelan sebelum turun dari ranjang. Tubuh polosnya ia balut dengan celana pendek seadanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari luhannya. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka langsung tercium aroma harum masakan. Mengikuti instingnya sehun berjalan lurus kearah dapur. Benar saja, disana ia melihat luhan yang bergerak lincah kesana kemari dengan spatula di tangan. Wajah cantik itu terlihat makin bersinar saat ia mengelung asal rambut indahnya. Wajahnya yang tanpa polesan tampak begitu cantik alami. Kulitnya yang memang putih terlihat bersinar dibawah terpaan lembutnya sinar matahari pagi. Semua itu dilengkapi dengan penampilan sexy luhan yang hanya memakai kemeja putih sehun yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Demi semua tumpukan uang di brangkasnya sehun bertaruh tidak akan ada yang sanggup membantah pesona gadis cina itu. Cantik, baik dan mempesona dan yang pasti sosok indah itu mutlak miliknya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat. "sedang apa?" tanya sehun

Luhan mendongak dari masakannya saat mendengar suara sehun. "eoh.. sudah bangun? Selamat pagi hun-ah.."luhan tersenyum cantik kearah sehun.

Sehun mendekati luhan lalu memeluk luhan dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan kepalnya dibahu luhan manja. "kau memasak?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "eung, tadi aku minta room service mengantar bahan masakan kekamar lalu aku mengolahnya. Aku ingin mulai saat ini kau memulai harimu dengan sarapan yang begrizi." Katanya sambil mengaduk tumisan sayuran di penggorengan.

Sehun mengecup pipi luhan gemas. "aku selalu sarapan mahal, nona xi." Bantah sehun

"tsskk, mahal tidak selalu sehat tuan Oh. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Tidak sarapan artinya kau akan seharian tinggal dirumah, arra!" katanya galak.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "arraseo, arraseo. Kau menang. Cha... kita lihat apa yang telah gadis cantikku siapkan pagi ini,eoh?"

"sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu, lalu aku akan menyelesaikan masakkanku selanjutnya kita sarapan bersama, eung?"

Sehun mengangguk patuh. "arata.." sehun mencuri kecupan sekilas di bibir luhan sebelum melenggang kekamar mandi.

Tak berselang lama, semua hidangan hasil karya luhan sudah nampak tersaji manis diatas meja makan. Samar-samar asap putih mengepul diatas mangkuk-mangkuk yang sudah ia isi dengan berbagai sajian.

Sehun berjalan mendekat sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan haduk. "hhhmm,, dari baunya sepertinya enak."

Luhan menyendokkan sepotong ayam dan kuah sup kedalam mangkok sehun. "sup ayam gingseng katanya sangat baik untuk menghangatkan tubuh dicuaca yang dingin seperti ini, cha makanlah.."

"jalmokseumnida..." kata sehun lalu mulai makan.

Sesuap besar nasi beserta sup meluncur masuk kedalam mulut sehun.

"waahh.. masista..." katanya puas. Tidak bisa lidahnya berbohong, masakan luhan luar biasa.

Luhan tersenyum puas melihatnya. "senang kau menyukainya."

Semua hidangan luhan lenyap tak berbekas, sehun sungguh di buat kalap pagi ini.

"astaga.. aku kenyang…" sehun menepuk perutnya sambil bersandar kekursi.

"jika kau selalu memberiku makanan seperti ini aku tidak jamin tubuh indahku akan bertahan lama. Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan sebesar panda." Imuh sehun sambil terkekeh geli.

"jam berapa kau akan kekantor hun-ah?"

Sehun melirik sekilas jam tangannya. "seingatku jadwal pertamaku dimulai jam 9. Aku ada rapat dengan kedubes rusia." Jawab sehun sambil menyesap kopinya.

"eeuuhhmm, lalu kapan kau akan pulang?

Sehun menggeleng. "entahlah, jika tak ada hal mendadak yang harus aku kerjakan aku akan pulang cepat. Tapi jika ada, euum… mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam."

"hhhh.. kalau kau benar akan pulang larut apa yang akan aku kerjakan,eoh? Aku bisa mati bosan jika hanya berdiam di rumah hun-ah…" luhan merengek sambil mengelayuti lengan sehun.

"kenapa kau harus pusing? Jika kau bosan kau bisa pergi kemanapun kau mau." Jawab sehun santai.

"tapi kemana?" Tanya luhan lagi.

Sehun menarik luhan duduk di pagkuannya. "dengarkan aku rusa cantik, seperti kataku tadi kau bisa pergi kemanapun. Kau bisa pergi belanja, kesalon atau kau juga bisa menemui teman-temanmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun keinginanmu." Jelas sehun panjang.

Luhan nampak berfikir. "kemanapun boleh? Benarkah?" ulangnya

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "eoh, kemanapun. Asal kau sudah ada saat aku pulang, kau bisa pergi kemanapun."

Luhan terlihat puas. "baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah acara "mari memanjakan luhan" selesai, sehun segera bersiap untuk memulai harinya. Sehun mematut penampilannya di cermin sambil sesekali mengatur rambutnya.

"mengagumi ketampanku nona Xi?" cletuk sehun saat ia melihat pantulan luhan yang berdiri mematung tak jauh dari ya.

Luhan mendecih kecil lalu mendekat. "sini aku pasangkan dasimu."

Sehun menurut. Ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar luhan bisa meraih simpul dasinya.

"cha kau sudah selesai." Kata luahnsetelahnya.

Sehun melirik sekilas arlojinya. "aku rasa aku harus segera pergi. Ingat kataku tadi, kau boleh kemanapun asal kau harus sudah dirumah saat aku pulang nantim arra?"

Luhan mengagguk patuh. "arraseo.. sudah sana cepat."

Sehun mengecup kening luhan lama "aku akan merindukanmu seharian, jangan lupa makan dan jangan bertindak ceroboh saat aku tidak ada. Ahh.. hindari juga sikap sok berani yag sering kau tunjukkan. Aku akan meminta beberapa orangku untuk menjagamu."

Luhan sudah akan membantah tapi sehun lebih dulu membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan kecupannya. "aku tidak menerima bantahan. Kau pergi dengan bodyguard atau tidak pergi sama sekali." Putus sehun final.

"tsskk,, arraseo. Tsskk dasar tidak asik."decih luhan

"aku pergi, ingat semua pesanku, arra?" sehun sekali lagi mengingatkan luhan

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "hheuung,,"

.

.

Sehun terlihat sangat sibuk dengan semua berkas yang tersusun rapi diatas mejanya. Belum lagi semua email yang menunggu di baca di dalam folder leptopnya.

"kau sibuk dude?"

Suara berat seorang namja mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Sehun mendongak dan mendapati sosok yang sangat di kenalnya. Namja tinggi nan tampan yang selalu menjadi pendukung setianya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namja yang menjadi partner dan sekaligus sahabat terbaik untuknya.

"eoh, hyung?"

Si namja mendecih kecil "tsskk, sudah aku katakan untuk menjauh dari wanita, tapi apa yang aku lihat eoh? Kau malah bertunangan. Apa kau tidak mengerti bhasa manusia tuan oh. Tsskkk, dasar albino sialan!"

Meski mendengar umpatan kekesalan dari namja di hadapnnya namun sehun nampak santai menanggapinya.

"awalnya aku juga tak berniat melakukannya hyung, tapi ada kejadian yang mnegharuskanku melakukannya demi semua kerja keras kita. Aku bisa menjelaskanya jika kau mau dengar."

"aku sedang dalam mood baik utuk mendengarkan. Jadi kau bisa mulai menceritakannya selagi aku belum berubah pikiran." Jawabnya.

"arraseo." Sehun meutup leptopnya lalu beralih mendekati namja yang kini sedang duduk santai sambil menyesap kopi yang dibawanya.

"kau tahu benarkan alasanku mengunjungi Negara ini?" mulai sehun

Namja itu menganguk. "eung, lalu?"

"awalnya semua berjalan normal, aku datang sesuai jadwal yang telah aku rencanakan tapi semua itu berubah saat aku mendapati sesosok wanita cantik yang tidur di kamarku." Jawab sehun.

"kau memesan wanita?" katanya ngawur.

"apa kau sudah tidak waras,eoh?" ketus sehun

Namja di hadapannya tergelak. "ya, siapa tahu kau sedang khilaf?"

"tsskk,ini lah awal mulai terjadinya insiden yang aku ceritakan waktu itu padamu. Jujur awalnya aku tak pernah berfikir aku akan melangkah sejauh ini. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di otakku aku akan melakukan semua ini, hyung."

Namja di hadapnnya mengangguk. "aku paham, tapi yang aku heran kenapa kau sampai harus bertunangan dengannya eoh? Bukankah kesepakatan awalmu hanya akan bersenang-senang sekaligus mencari citra di masyarakat?"

"memang, saat ini pun aku masih memanfaatkanya untuk menarik simpati sekaligus pencitraan diriku."

"tapi kenapa kau meilihnya? Dia bahkan tidak terkenal hun-ah?" heran si namja

"justru itulah point utamanya hyung. Kau berkata padaku saat itu kalau aku harus menjadi yang tersuci diantara orang-orang suci bukan? Nah aku menemukan factor itu di dirinya. Gadis ini sungguh berbeda dari puluhan gadis yang pernah aku kencani. Dia polos,masih lugu dan yang pasti dia masih 'suci'." Sehun sengaja menekakan kata suci diakhir kalimatnya sambil melirik penuh arti pada namja di hadapannya.

"heol….? Perawan? Hah,, maldo andwae…" katanya tak yakin.

"jinjja?" ulangnya berusaha menyakinkan dirinya.

Sehun mengangguk "itu juga yang adulu akupikirkan, tapi aku membuktikaya sendiri hyung. Dia benar-benar masih suci, setidanya saat itu." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

"lalu? Bagaimana dengan Luna?" cletuk namja si namja.

Sehun memandang lawan bicaranya intens. "apa kau masih harus bertanya chanyeol hyung? Sudah pasti aku akan kembali padanya."

"PRANG….!"

"mm…mian…" luhan berdiri kaku di depan tumpahan makanan yang tadinya ia bawa di tangannya.

"lu…" sehun terlihat terkejut sekaligus panik.

"mm,,mmian…." Luhan terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendengar semua yang sehun katakana. Otaknya mendadak kosong dan jantungnya serasa diremas kuat. Baru saja ia merasa tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan belahan jiwanya tapi kenapa kini dia jutru kembali lagi merasakan sakitnya dihianati cintanya?

Luhan tak tahu lagi bagaimana menjabarkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Sakit? Pasti. Kecewa? Tapi Bolehkah? Bukankah ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mencintai sehun?. Ia bahkan sudah sangat yakin bisa menghadapi semua kemungkinan terburuk saat memilih bersama sehun, tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya sangat sakit?

Luhan menangis, mata indahnya tak berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Ia berjalan tergesa tanpa memperdulikan padangan aneh pegawai sehun yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

Tak pernah terlintas di otaknya, kalau kedatanganya ke kantor sehun siang ini akan membuatnya sekacau ini. Niat awalnya yang ingin memberi kejutan pada sehun justru berakhir dengan kejutan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan sudah sampai di depan lift, kakinya sudah selangkah lagi masuk namu sebuah lengan menarinya kuat.

"lu.. dengarkan aku." Sehun tak peduli lagi pada keadan. Segera setelah luhan meninggalkan ruanganya ia berlari mencari sosok luhannya. Otaknya kacau dan hatinya kalut, sungguh bukan seperti ini yang ia ingin sampaikan tentang luhan pada hyungnya.

Luhan tak bergeming. Gadis cantik itu memilih diam namun lelehan air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"aku mohon dengarkan aku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"please…" mohon sehun sungguh.

Luhan mengalah, ia mengangguk pelan.

Sehun bernafas lega setelahnya. "kita pulang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dirumah."

Luhan tak menyahut. Dia hanya pasrah kemanapun sehun akan membawanya. Otaknya sedang benar-benar kosong saat ini.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya seperti orang tak waras. Tak jarang ia mendapat peringatn klakson kencang dari pengendara lainnya namun itu bukan jadi masalah besar untuknya. Setelah kegilannya di jalan raya, akhirnya mereka sampai dihotel. Tanpa banyak bicara sehun menarik luhan kekamarnya.

"aku tidak akan menutupi apapun lagi padamu sekarang." Mulai sehun segera setelah ia mendudukan luhan diatas kursi empuk kamarnya.

"sejak awal pertemuan kita sampai akhrinya kita menjalani hubungan ini aku telah banyak berdusta padamu. Aku tahu aku brengsek dan jahat karena sanggup memanfaatkan gadis polos sepertimu untuk kepentinganku. Tapi aku mohon kau dengarkan semua penjelasanku sampai akhir."

Luhan diam, ia hanya memandang sehun lebih intens.

"seperti kataku waktu itu, aku memang sedang dalam proses perundingan hal besar saat skandal kita muncul. Aku juga tidak bohong kalau aku akan mendapat masalah jika sampai masalah skandal itu bocor keluar. Tapi aku berbohong saat aku mengatakan aku tak berhasil menemukan pelaku pemotretan kita. Orang itu bahkan sudah berhasil aku tangkap semenit setelah kejadian." Jelas sehun

Mata luhan terbuka lebar "mwo? Tapi katamu kau tidak bisa menemukanya? Kau astaga!" luhan dibuat menganga tak percaya.

"aku juga awalnya tak berniat melakukanya tapi, aku berfikir kalau keadaan itu akan berbalik menguntungkanku dan mungkin akan memperlancar usaha untuk mencapai kesepakatan yang sudah sejak lama aku kejar.

Luhan memandang sehun dengan mata sarat akan kekecewaan. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menampar keras pipi sehun "PLAAAAAK"

"apa kau sudah gia oh sehun-ssi? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu sejak awal kalau aku punya seorang kakek yang sudah renta yang bahkan tak akan sanggup menahan beban fikiran yang ditimbulkan oleh cucunya? Lalu kenapa kau tega sekali melakuakn semua ini padaku? kau memafaatkan kelemahanku? Kau memanfaatkan kepolosan dan ketidak tahuanku untuk keuntunganmu? Apa kau masih bisa disebut manusia oh sehun?!" jerit luhan keras.

"kau juga tahu, haya dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya di dunia ini. Tapi kenapa kau bisa setega itu padaku, hah? Jawab aku oh sehun! Jawab!" luhan sekali lagi menjerit frustasi.

"karena hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan membawa luna kembali." Jawab sehun lemah.

Sehun memandang sehun tak mengerti "luna? Kau memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan gadis lain?hah.. astaga ka,,"

"luna itu putriku…."

"mwo?" luhan sukses membelalakan matanya.

TBC

HAYOLO….ITU KENAPA COBA?

KIRA-KIRA LULU MOMMY BAKALAN TETEP MARAHAN AMAM DADDY HUN GAK?

Pada penasaran? Hohoho.. saya juga.

Gak pake babibubebo ya gaes…

Yang udah baca di harap komennya, dan bagi yang udah baca dan gak komen,, tsktks,, woiii gaes kapan kalian sadar? Jadi sider seenak itu ya?

Well, kalau udah diginiinpu kalian gak sadar aku bisa apa?

Dan buat para readers setia aku yang sungguh sangat membuatku terharu dengan komennya, aku persembahkan karya abalku ini untuk kalian. Semoga memuaskan ya..

Last but not least

See you aja di chap depan ya gaes.

Sign

LEE EUN SAN

EunhyukLegalWife


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

.

.

.

previous chap...

Luhan memandang sehun dengan mata sarat akan kekecewaan. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menampar keras pipi sehun "PLAAAAAK"

"apa kau sudah gila oh sehun-ssi? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu sejak awal kalau aku punya seorang kakek yang sudah renta yang bahkan tak akan sanggup menahan beban fikiran yang ditimbulkan oleh cucunya? Lalu kenapa kau tega sekali melakuakn semua ini padaku? kau memafaatkan kelemahanku? Kau memanfaatkan kepolosan dan ketidak tahuanku untuk keuntunganmu? Apa kau masih bisa disebut manusia oh sehun?!" jerit luhan keras.

"kau juga tahu, haya dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya di dunia ini. Tapi kenapa kau bisa setega itu padaku, hah? Jawab aku oh sehun! Jawab!" luhan sekali lagi menjerit frustasi.

"karena hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan membawa luna kembali." Jawab sehun lemah.

Sehun memandang sehun tak mengerti "luna? Kau memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan gadis lain?hah.. astaga ka,,"

"luna itu putriku…."

"mwo?" luhan sukses membelalakan matanya.

.

.

.

Chapter eleven

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "namanya luna, Oh Luna. Dia purti kecilku." Katanya lemah.

Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan satu fakta yang baru saja sehun ungkapkan padanya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, sehun tak pernah di kabarkan menikah apalagi memiliki seorang putri.

"kau tidak sedang mengarang cerita kan tuan oh?" Tanya luhan sangsi.

Sehun memandang luhan dengan tatapan lemah. "aku memang brengsek lu, tapi aku tidak bohong mengenail putriku. Aku memang memilikinya."

"tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun terlihat menerawang mencoba mengingat rangkaian kisahnya. "ceritanya bermula sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku berhubungan dengan seorang gadis bernama Han kyung hee. Kami berhubungan tidak lama karena aku tahu dia ada affair di belakangku. Sngkat kata aku meninggalkanya, tapi dia tidak ingin melepaskan target besar sepertiku. Dan akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuanku, dia sudah merencanakan sebuah skenario untuk terus mengikatku. Tanpa aku tahu dia sengaja membuat dirinya hamil anakku. Tentu saja aku awalnya tidak percaya karena aku tahu dia juga pernah berhubungan dengan namja lain. Tapi setelah aku mengajaknya tes DNA, aku yakin kalau itu memang anakku."

Sehun menjeda sesaat.

"aku sudah tak ada perasaan pada gadis itu tapi tidak dengan calon bayiku. Aku menyanyanginya. Sejak saat itu aku memberikan fasilitas terbaik sampai di hari kelahirannya. Bahkan aku juga selalu memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan. Aku juga harus menuruti satu permintaan konyolnya untuk memasukkan namja bejat seperti han kyungram di dalam hotelku."

"mwo? Jadi bujangnim itu kakaknya?" sahut luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. "begitulah, aku sebenarnya juga muak padanya tapi aku tak bisa berbuat lebih jauh karena aku yakin keselamatan putriku bisa saja terancam. Sebenarnya dari Awal kelahiranya aku ingin membawanya, tapi karena hukum sialan yang mengatur hak asuh anak di bawah umur aku tidak bisa mengambilnya."

"kenapa kau ingin mengambil dia dari ibunya? Tidakkah itu terlalu jahat?" Tanya luhan

Sehun mendecih "aku tahu benar siapa han kyung hee. Dia tidak akan pernah peduli pada anaknya. Dia hanya menjadikan putriku sebagai alat untuk mengikatku demi kelangsungan hidup mewahnya."

Luhan memandang sehun heran. "apa kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk. "sangat. Sejak kelahiran luna, aku tak pernah melepaskan sedikitpun pengawasanku padanya. Meski aku tak selalu bisa bersamanya tapi aku selalu menjamin segala kebutuhanya terpenuhi."

"sejak ada luna dalam hidupku, aku merasa lebih memiliki alasan untuk bahagia. Wajah polosnya, suara tawanya dan celoteh kecilnya selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa bahagia." Sehun tersenyum di sela ucapnnya. Senyuman luhan ibarat pemandangan langka untuk siapapun termasuk luhan, dan ia yakin senyum itu indah dan sarat akan ketulusan.

"tapi, semua perhatianku pada luna justru menimbulkan kecemburuan dalam diri kyung tidak rela aku lebih memperhatikan luna. Maka dari itu saat aku tidak ada dia sering menyiksanya. Gadis sialan itu sungguh ingin aku binasakan!" sehun berubah geram saat ia kembali mengingat perlakuan kyung hee pada putrinya.

"lalu, kenapa kau bisa berfikir kalau kedekatan kita bisa membuatmu mendapatkan luna kembali? Apa hubungannya aku dan putrimu?"

"aku selalu tak berhasil mendapatkan perwaliannya, tapi sebuah kesempatan muncul saat aku mendapati luna terjatuh dari tangga. Luna dirawat cukup lama di rumah sakit karena mengalami pendarahan otak dan ada beberapa tulangnya yang bergeser. Aku tentu saja murka dan ingin membunuh kyung hee, tapi pengacaraku mengatakan kalau aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengambil alih luna dari wanita sialan itu. Semua sudah hampir selesai tapi tiba-tiba muncul skandal itu. Sebelumnya aku sudah mendapat peringatan dari pengacaraku kalau aku harus memiliki reputasi baik di masayarakat jika ingin mendapatkan hak asuhnya. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau semua usaha kami akan hancur saat aku juga tidak memiliki reputasi layak untuk menjadi walinya. Aku tentu saja tak ingin merusak segala jeripayah yang sudah aku lakukan dengan kejadian konyol seperti saat itu. Tapi ternyata aku salah, justru dengan adanya kejadian itu aku berfikir inilah salah satu jalan untuk merubah segalanya. Melihat semua tingkah polosmu, aku menjadi semakin yakin rencanaku pasti akan berhasil.

Dan sesuai rencana ku, semua berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraan. Kehadiranmu berhasil mengubah pandangan masyarakat tentangku. Orang-orang yang awalnya selalu berasumsi kalau Oh Sehun itu manusia dingin dan tak berperasaan perlahan mengerti bahwa aku tak sedingin yang mereka pikirkan. Aku tahu aku sudah sangat keterlaluan saat aku dengan teganya mmanfaakan semua kebaikan dan ketulusan hatimu. Aku tahu aku tak layak untuk dimaafkan lu,." Sehun menunduk setelahnya.

Luhan memandang sehun yang kini tertunduk lesu di hadapnnya. Selama bersama sehun, ia tak pernah melihat sehun seperti ini. Sehunnya tidak pernah terlihat seburuk ini. Sosoknya yang selalu percaya diri dan diliputi keangkuhan kuat kini beralih menjadi sosok rapuh dan putus asa.

"aku tak akan memaksamu mempercayai semua ocehanku lu. Aku sadar aku sudah keterlaluan saat tega memanfaatkanmu. Jika kau ingin meninggalkanku, aku tak akan mencegahnya aku tiddhhhmmmmp….."

Luhan membungkam bibir sehun dengan milknya. Sebuah kecupan singkat sebelum ia menariknya. "ayo kita bawa luna pulang. Aku akan membantumu membawanya pulang." Luhan tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya

"bohong jika aku tidak kecewa padamu. Bohong juga kalau aku tidak merasa sakit hati. Namun aku sadar hatiku tak pernah goyah untukmu meski luka sedalam ini kau torehkan padanya. Hatiku, dengan segala kekuarangannya telah memilihmu. Aku sadar aku tak akan sanggup menjauh darimu meski di dekatmu aku harus bersiap terluka." Jawab luhan panjang.

Sehun memandang luhan tak percaya. Sungguh ini sangatlah diluar dugaannya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang berhati sebaik luhannya. Sehun berfikir luhan bukan manusia, dia asti adalah bidadari yang dikirim tuhan untuknya.

"lu…"

Luhan menutup bibir sehun dengan jarinya. "aku belum memafkanmu. Aku masih marah padamu. Tapi aku tidak akan meningalkanmu. Kau harus menebus semua kesalahamu dengan menghabiskan sepanjang hidupmu untuk mencintaiku. Arraseo?"

Sehun menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. "tanpa kau mintapun aku akan melakukanya lu, bahkan jika kau mau aku menjadi budakmupun aku akan melakukannya lu."

Luhan mengelus wajah tampan sehun lembut setelah melepaskan pelukannya "aahh.. seharusnya aku mengatakan itu tadi. Tsskkk.. permintaanku terlalu mudah ya…"goda luhan.

Sehun menciumi seluruh wajah luhan. "kau sungguh berhati malaikat lu. Terima kasih kau hadir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih untuk cintamu. Dan terimakasih telah sudi berada disisiku." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan luhan lembut.

"I love you lu…"

Luhan tersenyum "I love you more…"

.

.

Setelah mengungkapkan semua rahasianya, sehun perlahan menjadi sosok yang lebih ramah. Sehun yang sekarang terlihat lebih hangat dan lembut.

"lu…" panggil sehun

Hari ini sehun sengaja meliburkan diri dari segala aktifitas kantor yang selalu mengelilinginya. Namja yang selalu berpenampilan rapi itu terlihat lebih santai dengan celana pendek dan kaos longgar.

"aku di balkon.." sahut luhan.

Sehun menyusul luhan. Ia melihat gadisnya sedang menikmati pemandangan kota seoul sambil menghirup udara dingin bulan desember.

"kau bisa sakit jika terus berada diluar sayang…" sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang sambil mengalungkan selimut yang ia sambar dari atas ranjangnya.

Luhan tersenyum mendapat perlakuan lembut sehun untuknya. "aku suka musim dingin hun-ah." Jawabnya.

"aku tahu, tapi kau tidak haru berada disini lama-lama,eoh. Ingat udara sedang sangat dingin. Sebaiknya kita masuk eoh?" bujuk sehun.

"gendong…" kata luhan manja.

Sehun ersenyum miring, ia lantas meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapa lengan kuatnya. "manja sekali eoh tuan putri.."

Sehun tanpa kesulitan membawa tubuh luhan masuk kedalam kamar, ia membaringkan lihan diatas ranjangnya lalu menyelimutinya. "tunggu sebentar aku akan membawakan coklat panas untukmu." Katanya.

Luhan menganguk "aarra.." sahutnya senang.

Tak berselang lama sehun muncul dengan dua buah mug putih mengepul di tangannya. "minumlah selagi hangat." Sehun menyodorkan salah satu mug itu untuk luhan.

"gomawo…."

Luhan menyesap lelehan cairan manis itu hingga kerongongannya yang semula kering dan dingin perlahan menghangat. "wwaahhh,, masittaa…" katanya puas.

"jeoahe?" tanya sehun

Luhan mengagguk cepat, "eoh, jeohataa…!"

"eumm.. hun-ah.." pangil luhan ragu.

"eung…?"

"besok adalah malam natal bukan?" tanya luhan hati-hati.

Sehun mengangguk. "eoh, wae..?"

"eung, sebenarnya aku ada sedikit permintaan. Tapi aku itu eung…. Bagaimana ya.." luha terlihat sangat ragu mengatakan keinginannya.

Sehun meletakkan mugnya ke atas meja. Ia menggeser duduknya sehingga kini ia berada tepat di depan luhan. "katakana saja, apa yng kau inginkan eoh?"

"eung,, itu.. bisakah, eung.." luhan masih terbata.

Sehun meraih jemari luhan. Ia mengecup punggung tangan seputih pualam itu mesra. " katakana sayang, jangan ragu."

Luhan menggedip beberapa kali lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "hhhh.. bisakah aku merayaakan natal?" tanya luhan akhirnya.

Kening sehun mengkerut "natal?" ulangnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "ka tidak perlu ikut hun-ah. Kau cukup mengantarkanku pulang kechina, aku akanmerayakan natal bersama kakekku disana. Jika sudah selesai aku akan kembali ke korea, eotthe?"

Seun diam tak bergeming sehingga membuat luhan semakin bingung. "bagaimana hun-ah? Bolehkan? Aku sudah sangat rindu pada kakek dan aku juga sudah berjanji padanya kalau akau akan pulang saat natal jad…"

"kita akan kechina. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Putus sehun cepat bahkan sebelum luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"mwo?" kata-kata sehun tentu saja mengagetkannya.

"tidak perlu memaksakan diri hun-ah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri.." imbuhnya.

Sehun mengelus pipi luhan lembut. "aku tidak merasa terpaksa melakukannya lu. Aku memang seharusnya sudah mulai belajar berdamai dengan semua kenangan buruk natalku dahulu karena tuhan sudah mengirimkan kado terindah untukku di natal tahun ini, jadi sudah selayaknya pula aku juga harus mencoba berkompromi dengannya." Jawab sehun

"kau yakin?" ulang luhan meyakinkan.

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "ya,.."

Segera setelahnya, sehun dan luhan bersiap terbang menuju dataran china. Segala perlengkapan telah sehun siapkan. Berbagai jenis tumpukan kado sudah tersusun rapi di boks boks besar yang akan menjadi sebagian kecil kado sehun untuk semua anggota panti jompo kakek luhan.

"semua persiapan sudah siap tuan, anda bisa segera berangkat." Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam mendatangi luhan dan sehun yang berada didalam mobil.

"kita berangkat lu." Ajak sehun

"eoh."

Sehun sengaja memakai helicopter pribadinya untuk memudahkan mereka mencapai lokasi kakek luhan yang kebetulan ada di perbukitan. Waktu tempuh yang biasanya berjam-jam bisa ditempuh hanya separuhnya saja. Helicopter itu mendarat dis ebua padang rumput yang takjauh dari tempat tinggal kakek luhan. Sesampainya disana, sehun dan luhan sudah ditunggu oleh sebuah mobil yang akn langsung mengantarkannya ketempat kakek luhan.

"aku rasa kita masih sempat untuk menikmati makan malam. Kakek dan yang lainnya biasa makan jam 7. Sekaang masih jam setengah 7 bukan." Celoteh luhan senang.

Sehun mengangguk. "aku akan mersa terhormat bisa makan malam bersama kakek." Jawab sehun

Luhan mengamit lengan sehun manja. "gomawo hun-aahh…" katanya.

Sehun mengecup kening luhan lama. "apapun akan aku berikan untukmu sayang."

Iring-iringan mobil sehun memasukki sebuah bangunan berumur yang menjadi tempat tinggal kakek luhan. Sebuah bangunan cukup besar yang didalamnya menjadi rumah bagi puluhan lansia seusa kakek luhan.

Tak sabaran luhan segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari keluar. Saat pintu itu terbuka ia sudah mendapati sosok renta kakeknya yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia berlari cepat menuju sang kakek dan memeluknya erat.

"kakek.. hikss..hikss…." luhan terisak dalam dekapan kakeknya. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan pelukan kakeknya.

Sang mantan tentara mengelus sayang rambut cucu cantiknya. "aku juga merindukanmu rusa kecil." Katanya sambil terkekeh lembut.

Luhan menarik pelukanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun menghampiri keduanya tak lama kemucian.

"kakek.." sapanya sopan.

Kakek luhan memandang sehun. "oh sehun," panggilnya.

Sehun menganguk. "ya, saya oh sehun." Ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Tuan xi, menjabat erat tangan sehun." Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat secara langsung." Cletuknya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "senang mendengarnya kek,"

"ayo masuk, udara sangat dingin disini." Tuan xi menggandeng luhan dan sehun masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat mereka masuk, kakek luhan lagsung mengumpulkan semua penghuni di aaula besar. "hari ini aku mendapatkan kunjungan dari cucuku. Perkenalkan ini cucu kesayanganku Xi luhan dan tunanganya oh sehun." Katanya bangga.

Beberapa penghuni bertepuk tangan heboh. Lalu berangsur satu persatu taun xi memperkenalkan sehun pada para penghuni panti. Tak jarang nenek-nenek renta disana gemas akan ketampaan sehun yang lua biasa. Sampai ada yang mencubit gemas pipinya. Meski mendapatkan perlakuan anarkis dari tangan-tangan renta itu sehun tidak keberatan. Ia justru merasa sangat gembira disini bersama kupulan lansia-lansia yang sangat hangat dan bersahaja.

"kakek, nenek… aku membawa sedikit hadiah yang ingin aku berkan pada kalian sebagai balasan atas jamuan yang kalian berikan padaku. Sungguh hari ini aku sangat bahagia." Kata sehun.

Satu persatu kado-kado natal berdatangan. Setiap dari mereka mendapatkan satu buah kado.

"aku berharap kalian smeua menyukainya kek, nek…" katanya

Tanpa di komando semua penghuni membuka kado-kado yang mereka terima. Satu persatu terdengar jeritan senang dari mereka yang terlihat puas dengan kadonya.

"anakkku.. di berkatilah semua jalanmu nak…" kata seorang kakek tua yang mendapat kado idamannya. Yaitu tiket ke korea untuk mengunjungi putranya yang kebetulan bekerja disana. Kemudia menyusun satu persatu jeritan bahagia saling bersahutan. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun ternyata seun telah mencari tahu segala keinginan semua penghuni panti lewat orang suruhannya sehingga semua kado yang tersedia adalh sesuai dengan keinginananya.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya "senang anda menyukainya kek…"

Malam berajak semakin larut namun justru suasana makin semarak. Saat ini mereka sedang menari bersama diiringi lantunan piano dari pengurus panti. Beberapa pasangan terlihat berdansa heboh sedangkan sisanya bertepuk tangan riang.

Sehun tak pernah berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan lupa ia memiliki trauma berat dengan natal. Kini ia justru menikmati indahnya natal. Piano terhenti sebagai tanda berakhirnya lagu dansa mereka. Semua yang ada bertepuk tangan puas.

"terima kasih banyak semuanya….." pengurus panti yang sekalgus sebagai pemain piano berdiri.

"malam ini, aka nada sebuah penamplan kusus dari tamu special kita yang telah datang jauh-jauh dari negeri sebrang. Tuan oh akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk kita. Beri tepuk tanan…." Sambutnya heboh.

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendenarnya. "kau akan bermain piano?" tanya luhan ragu.

Sehun mengangguk "eoh," jawabnya singkat.

"tuan oh kami persilahkan." Panggil si pengurus panti"

Sehun berjalan menuju mimbar kecil dipojokan tempat piano berada. "selamat malam, semuanya. Malam ini saya akan memainkan sebuah lagu yang saya persembahkan khusus untuk belahan jiwa saya. Gadis cantik yang selalu menjadi penyemangat saya , menjadikan setiap hari saya berwarna dengan semua tingkahnya. Membuat lagkah kaki saya terasa ringan walaupun jutaan rintangan menghadang. Gadis inilah yang mengajarkan saya banyak hal tentang cinta. Kehadiranya dalam hidup saya adalah salah satu berkat terbaik yang tuhan titipkan pada saya. Untuk itu mala mini izinkan saya melatunkan sebuah lagu yang mewakili segala keinginan hati saya untuknya."

Semua bertepuk tangan mendengar narasi sehun yang begitu romantis. Bahka luhan sudah terisak sejak tadi.

"lagu ini saya persembahkan untukmu, xi luhan."

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar. Sebuah lagu dari penyanyi kawakan briyan macknight menjadi pilihannya

Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time,  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Very soon I'm hoping that I...

Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
Can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

She's been hear every step  
Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)  
And till death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart...

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I'd say I do  
I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

Luhan membekap mulutnya sambil menahan isakan tangisnya. Sungguh tak pernah terlintas di otaknya kalau sehun akan melakuakn hal ini padanya.

Segera setelah mengakhiri lagunya tepukan riuh menggema dipenjuru ruangan. Tbanyak yang terharu dengan sikap romantic sehun malam ini. Bahkan tuan xi sendiri juga terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"aku tidak pernah salah memilihnya menjadi pendampingmu lu. Aku tak akan menyesal menyerahkanmu pada pemuda sepertinya." Kata kakek luhan yang kini sendang mememluk luhan yang masih terisak.

Sehun berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati temapat luhan berdiri. Di depan semua orang sehun berlutut di depan luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru merah yang didalamnya tersemat sepasang cincin yang saling berdekatan.

"waould you marry me, princess….." katanya lembut.

Luhan tak tahu lagi bagaimana menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia terharu saligus gembira disaat yang bersamman. Oh sehun sungguh membuatnya melayang.

Tanpa ragu luha mengagguk "I will…" katanya lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan sehun.

"gomawo lu,,,"bisik sehun lembut lalu mengecup kening luhan lama.

.

.

.

2 years leter.

"Mommy…!" seorang gadis cilik berjalan terseok sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"momm…." Panggilnya lagi.

"dapur sayang…." Sahut sebuah suara

Yeoja mungil berparas cantik lagi menggemaskan itu berjalan mencari sumber suara. "mommy…" panggilnya lagi saat akhirnya ia mendapati sosok yang tadi ia cari. Ia mengangkat tanganya minta digendong.

"kenapa sudah bangun, sayang?bukankah tadi mom berjanji akan membangunkanmu saat daddy pulang,eoh?"."

"luna rindu daddy…" gadis kecil nan lucu itu menggelayut manja di pundaknya wajahnya mulai merah menahan tangis.

"arraseo, arraseo, mommy juga rindu … Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu daddy sambil menyuapi didi? Ahh, kita juga bisa bermain bersama kakek xi? Bagaimana?" tawarnya

"didi lapar?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja, didikan ingin cepat besar seperti lu jie,eoh. Didi harus sering makan biar cepat tumbuh besar sperti jiejienya yang cantik ini."

"luna ingin ikut menyuapi didi boleh, mommy?" wajahnya yang semula gsedih berangsur ceria.

"tentu saja, kajja…. Didi pastu sudah lapar."

"I love you lu mommy…" katanya sambil mengecup kuat pipi yeoja yang ia panggil ibu.

Gadis itu adalah Oh luna putri. Dengan susah payah akhirnya sehun berhasil mengambil alih hak asuk lua dari tangan ibunya. Namun rintangan tak selesai sampai disana, sosok mungil luna yang sring mendapatkan tekanan dari ibunya tumbuh menjadi pribadi pendiam dan sedikit anti social. Sehun dan luhan harus kerja ekstra keras untuk memulihkan mental anak itu. Butuh sekitar satu tahun hingga akhirnya luna mau menerima kehadiran luhan disamping ayahnya. Hal ini di pemudah dengan kehadiran malaikat sehun dan luhan yang lahir setahun yang lalu. Seorang bayi namja lahir sebagai pelengkap kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Sehun menamai jagoanya oh Ziyu.

Hadirnya Ziyu membuat luna semakin mudah beradaptasi dengan luhan hingga akhirnya kini luna beralih menjadi begitu dekat dengan luhan bahkan ia seolah melupakan fakta bahwa yeoja cantik itu bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

"kakek xi….!" Luna merosot turun dari gendongan luhan dan beralih menuju kakek xi atau kakek luhan yang kini sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua cucunya.

"princeess…! Panggilnya tak kalah heboh.

Luna menghampiri tuan xi yang sedang menemani ziyu bermain bersama anjing keluarga ini. Ia memanggu tubuh luna lalu memeluknya. "selamat sore tidurmu sayang?" tanyanya.

"nyenyak kakek. Didi main sama crown ya.. ayo jie-jie temani." Luna menghampri adiknya yang sibuk bermain bersama anjingnya.

Melihat kedua malaikat hatinya tumbuh begitu sehat luhan tak pernah berhenti menguca sukur atasnya. Kehadiran mereka adalah penyemangat hidupya.

"kau sangat bahagia sayang?" tanya sang kakek.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu. "tentu kek,"

"mempercayakanmu pada sehun tak pernah membuatku kecewa. Suamimu memang layak dikagumi. Aku bahagia memilikinya sebagai pendampingmu." Katanya.

Luhan menggengam tangan renta kakeknya "terima kasih kek,,"

Di tengah momen ereka sebuah teriakan mucul "DADDY HOME…!" teriak sehun keras.

Luna dan ziyu menoleh kompak lalu tersenyum "DADDY!" kata luna

"DY..DY…" Sahut ziyu mnegukuti kakaknya,

Sehun berlari cepat menuju kedua anaknya lalu memeluknya erat. "aaagghhh daddy rindu kaliaaaaaann."

Luhan memandang interaksi manja kedua anaknya dalam diam.

"tuhan, terimakasih untuk semua berkat yang kau berikan pada keluarga kami. Terima kasih atas semua cinta yang kau berikan pada kami. Terima kasih selalu menjaga kami dan terima kasih telah memberikan kesempatan menjalani dua belas hari terindah dalam hidupku, dua belas hari yang mampu merubah hidupku. Dua belas hari yang mempertemukanku pada sosok pemuda yang kini menjadi nahkoda kapal keluargaku. Dan dalam dua belas hari itulah akau menyadari tuhan telah mengariskan jodohku dengan sehun meski hanya diawali dari dua belas hari….

END

Akkhirnyaaa… end juga…

Sorak-soraakkkk!1

Seneng banget akhirnya bisa kelar juga ini cerita ya gaes. Semoga pada puas sama jalan cerita samoai endingnya yaaaaa…

Untuk next story belum adabayangan buat nulis dalam waktu dekat soalnya waktunya lagi bener-bener semirt untuk nulis. Nanti kalau ada kesematan aku pastia kan kombek lagi.

Baiklah kawan, tak perlu banyak kom to the men egen ya.

Yang udah baca komennya, mana?

Yg udah baca gak komen mana palanya? Mau aku getok!

Eheheheh..

Oke deh sekian aja dari saya. Thanks udah jadi pembaca setia ff absurb saya.

See you in the next story ya

Sign

LEE EUN SAN

EunhyukLegalWife


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE :TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

GENRE :ROMANTIC / FAMILY/COMFORT

CAST :OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND THE OTHERS...

SUMMARY : Oh sehun, pebisnis sukses dari korea selatan diharuskan untuk menjadi lelaki yang menjauhi hal-hal buruk demi mewujudkan sebuah kesepakatan penting dalam hidupnya. "aku minta kau untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kata sex dude!" ancam sahabat sekaligus ketua tim pengacaranya. "tsskk, sex itu sudah seperti makanan untukku!" tolak sehun. "terserah apa maumu kalau begitu! tapi ingat aku tidak jamin semua usahamu akan berakhir manis jika kau tetap melakukannya Oh sialan!" sembur namja bertinggi 187 itu kesal.

"please dude! kali ini turuti apa kataku, setelah tahun baru kau bisa bercinta semaumu! ingat kau harus terlihat suci dari yang tersuci sekalipun!"

DISCLAIMERS

this story based on one of sarah morgan novels.

the plot it's almost the same but i change little bit for the need of the story.

thanks.

Aku seneng banget saat baca komen para readrs yang pada suka sama cerita absurb aku ini. Tapi aku minta maaf aku gak bisa bikin sekuel soalnya jadwal aku lagi padeeeeet banget. Tapi untuk mengobati rasa kecewa sekaligus sebagai rasa terima kasih aku untuk kalian semua, aku akan buatin cerita singkat yaahh,, seperti after story saat sehun nglamar sampe menikah sama emak luhan. SEMOGA KALIAN SUUKKAAAAA…..^^

.

.

.

Sehari setelah acara lamaran romantis itu, sehun segera memboyong luhan beserta kakeknya ke korea. Dia tidak lagi menempatkan kedua tamu spesialnya ke hotel melainkan ia memilih untuk mengajak mereka semua tingal di salah satu rumahnya. Sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan cheondamdong, seoul korea selatan. Kawasan yang sudah terkenal sebagai pusatnya orang-orang kaya di korea.

"ini dimana hun-ah? Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya luhan heran saat melihat sehun membawanya ke tempat asing.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "ini akan jadi rumah kita." Jawabnya singkat.

Luhan membelalakan matanya "mwo? Tapi kan aku..itu.. ini..apa tidak terlalu besar?"

Sehun menggengam tangan luhan pelan. "tenang saja, kita akan tinggal dengan banyak orang disini. Ada aku, kau, kakek, luna dan calon anak kita kelak."terangnya.

Pipi luhan merona saat sehun membahas masalah anak. "hun-aaahhh…" rengeknya manja.

Kakek luhan tersenyum bahagia melihat interaksi romantis luhannya. dalam hati ia bersyukur karena akhirnya luhan berhasil menemukan jodohnya. Pria tampan nan mapan dan yang pasti sangat mencintai rusa kecilnya.

" ayo turun, kita sampai." Sehun mengajak luhan dan kakeknya turun dari mobil.

"rumah ini sudah lama aku beli tapi belum sempat aku tempati. Semoga ini cocok denganmu dan kakek." Kata sehun

"aku suka rumah ini, halamannya luas." Seru tuan xi.

Luhan ikut mengagguk. "benar, rumah ini indah dan luas. Aku juga suka." Jawabnya.

Sehun terlihat lega. "senang mendengarnya. Ayo masuk dan kita lihat-lihat isinya."

Rumah mewah yang ditaksir berharga hampir dua juta dolar ini di disain dengan cukup banyak kamar. Sehun awalnya tidak pernah berfikir jika ia akan menempati rumah ini bersama keluarganya. keputusannya saat itu mutlak hanya ingin berinfestasi, tidak lebih. Tapi ternyata tuhan berkehendak lain, ia justru akan menempati rumah ini bersama dengan belahan hatinya dan jika tuhan berkenan ia juga akan memulai petualangan rumah tangganya segera.

"kamar ini akan menjadi milik kakek." Sehun menunjukan sebuah kamar di koridor kiri rumah. Kamar bernuansa putih dengan dekorasi nyaman dipilih khusus sehun sebagai tempat istirahat kakek luhan.

Tuan xi terlihat senang dengan ruangan miliknya. "aku suka, kamar ini terlihat nyaman. Hhhhh.. andai saja tian xing masih ada, dia pasti akan sangat menyukai kamar ini." Katanya.

Luhan merangkul bahu kakeknya sayang. "kakek,,, jangan bersedih,eoh. Nenek sudah senang disana. Nenek pasti sudah di berikan tuhan kamar yang lebih indah di surga sana. Jadi dia pasti juga akan senang."

Kakeknya mengangguk paham. "aku tahu, sayang. Aku hanya sedikit merindukan istri cantikku itu." Jawab tuan xi santai.

"senang kakek menyukai kamar ini. Sebaiknya kakek istirahat, perjalananan kita tadi lumayan menguras tenaga. kita akan bertemu lagi saat makan siang, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan kakek." Kata sehun

Tuan xi menganguk paham. "baiklah, aku akan istirahat sebentar." Dia berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"sekarang giliran aku menunjukan kamar kita sayang." Sehun berbisik seduktif di telinga luhan.

"hun-aahhh.." lagi-lagi luhan merengek manja.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mendekap luhannya. "aaahhh.. rasanya aku masih belum percaya aku bisa memiliki bidadari sepertimu…."

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipis disela pelukanya. "aku mencintaimu oh sehun…" bisiknya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata luhan . "aku lebih mencintaimu nyonya oh…" balasnya

Dan kata-kata terakhir sehun membuat pipi luhan memanas. "oh sehuuunnn…."

.

.

Sehun dan luhan sudah duduk manis di meja makan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya namja berumur yang masih terlihat gagah itu terlihat berjalan menuju meja makan. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya ia menyapa sehun dan luhan. "sudah lama menunggu?" katanya sambil duduk

Keduanya kompak menggeleng. "bagaimana tidur kakek?" tanya luhan sambil mendorong kursi kakeknya.

"hhmm.. aku tidur cukup nyenyak." Jawabnya.

"mari kita makan." Ajak sehun

Suasana makan siang mereka di warnai dengan obrolan ringan serta diselingi beberapa candaan khas kakek luhan yang selalu sukses mengocok perut.

"setelah makan, bisakah aku meminta waktu kakek sebentar?"

Tuan xi mangangguk. "tentu, kita bisa bicara banyak." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Tak lama kemudian acara makan mereka selesai. Sehun mengajak luhan beserta kakeknya beralih keruang keluarga yang lebih santai. Sambil di temani secangkir minuman hangat semuanya duduk berdampingan.

"seperti yang kakek tahu, saya sudah melamar luhan untuk menjadi istri saya, maka dari itu saya berencana untuk segera meresmikan hubungan kami secara resmi baik di gereja maupun di catatan sipil." Mulai sehun.

"memang kapan rencanamu?" tanya tuan xi

"kalau semua berjalan sesuai rencana, kami bisa melangsungkan pernikahan akhir minggu ini atau paling lambat saat pergantian tahun." Jawab sehun.

"bukankah dihari natal seperti ini sulit mendapatkan gedung untuk menikah?" sela luhan

Sehun tersenyum miring. "untuk apa kita mencari lu, kau lupa kita punya Nirvana hotel eoh?"

Luhan menepuk keningnya pelan. "ahh,, iya."

"apa semua persiapan sudah kau urus sehun?" tanya tuan xi

Sehun mengangguk. "untuk urusan mendasar seperti gedung, makanan dan dekorasi saya yakin semua sudah siap kek. Tapi untuk masalah fitting baju untuk pengantin dan beberapa pengiring saya belum mengaturnya. Saya butuh kakek sendiri untuk mencoba baju yang akan kakek gunakan."

Tuan xi terlihat paham. "baiklah, aku rasa aku akan siap kapanpun jika kau ingin aku mengukur bajuku."

"baiklah, saya akan meminta sekretaris saya untuk mengatur jadwal untuk kakek dan luhan."

"begitu juga baik." Jawab si kakek.

"ah,, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya sampaikan ada kakek. Mungkin hal ini akan sedikit membuat kakek merubah pandangan tentang saya, tapi saya hanya inigin berusaha bersikap jujur pada kakek sebelum saya melangkah lebih jauh bersama luhan."

Kening kakek luhan mengkerut bingung. "ada masalah apa?"

Luhan menggengam tangan sehun seolah memberi semangat dan dukungannya. Sehun melihat luhan sekilas lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"saya memiliki seorang putri berumur 2 tahun kek." Kate sehun

Mata taun xi sedikit membelalak, tentu saja fakta ini sedikit mengejutkan mengingat ia tak pernah tahu sehun pernah menikah sebelumnya.

"saya tahu, hal ini mungkin sedikit janggal mengingat saya belum pernah menikah sebelumnya. Tapi inilah faktanya kek. Saya memiliki seorang putri dari hubungan saya dengan mantan pasanga saya dahulu."

"lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia sedang bersama ibunya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "tidak, dia sedang ada dirumah sakit di china."

"apa? Memang apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa gadis kecil sepertinya bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit?" tanya tuan xi.

"ia jatuh dari tangga sekitar satu bulan yang lalu kek. Ia terjatuh cukup parah sehingga mengakibatkan ia mengalami gagar otak ringan dan pergeseran beberapa tulang." Jelas sehun sedih

Kakek luhan terlihat tak percaya. "bagaimana bisa? Apa ibunya tidak menjanganya? Bagaimana bisa anak kecil dibiarkan naik turun tangga?" katanya.

"semua akan saya ceritakan kek"

Selanjutnya sehun memulai ceritanya dari awal sampai akhir. Namun sesuai kesepakatan dengan luhan ia menyimpan sendiri bagian skandal dan perjanjian 12 harinya dengan luhan demi kebaikan bersama. Ia hanya menceritakan kronologis lahirnya luna sampai insiden jatuhnya gadis malang itu. Sesuai prediksi luhan, kakeknya pasti akan kesal pada ibu luna.

"bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal seperti itu pada darah dagingnya sendiri hah? Apa dia masih waras?" katanya kesal.

"jangan kawatir sehun, aku akan mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan luna. Sudah saatnya dia mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang yang memang benar-benar menyayanginya. Perempuan seperti itu tak berhak berlaku jahat pada malaikat kecil itu lebih lama." Kata tuan xi menggebu.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "saya juga sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat semua ini kek. Saya berjanji luna akan segera bergabung bersama kita." Putusnya.

"bagus!" dukung tuan xi.

.

.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, sehun segera saja menghubungi chanyeol selaku ketua pengacaranya. Kebetulan sahabat tampanya itu sedang berlibur ke korea untuk mengunjungi mertuanya sehingga memudahkannya untuk bertemu untuk membahas rencana mereka lebih lanjut. Keduanya sempat bertemu sekali sebelum chanyeol mengirim semua berkas yang telah mereka kumpulkan selama ini. Menurut prediksi chanyeol, ia yakin sehun dipastikan akan menang kali ini. Bukti yang ada pada mereka sangat kuat.

Tanpa terasa seminggu berlalu begitu saja. Hari ini sesuai rencana sehun dan luhan akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Semua persiapan telah sehun rancang apik dan seksama. Untuk pemberkatan pernikahan mereka sehun sengaja hanya akan mengundang kalangan terdekat untuk menjaga kesakralan upacara pernikahan mereka. Undangan yang hadir dibatasi hanya sampai 100 orang. sehun akan menggunakan gereja di dekat yayasan panti asuhan miliknya sebagai tempat pemberkatan sesuai keinginan luhan. Gadis yang akan segera menyandang nama keluarganya itu merengek padanya agar bisa melangsungkan pernikahan disana bersama puluhan anak-anak panti yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Tak ingin mengecewakan luhannya, sehunpun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan luhan.

Jam sudah menunjuk angka Sembilan tepat. Sesuai susuan acara, kini tibalah waktunya luhan memasuki gereja dan berjalan di altar.

Sehun gugup, ia tahu ini hal yang wajar tapi ia tetap saja merasa was-was.

"tenang saja hun-ah, aku juga pernah merasakan berada di tempatmu." Kata chanyeol yang berdiri sebagai pendamping sehun.

Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk. "hhhh…." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya gugup.

"pengatin wanita memasuki ruangan." Kata sang pemandu acara.

Pintu depan gereja terbuka lebar, menyusul berikutnya suara iringan piano khas pernikahan menggema di sepanjang ruang gereja. Jantung sehun berdegup makin tak karuan.

"hhhuufftt.. tenang oh sehun.. tenang.." batinnya berusaha mengendalikan rasa gugup yang masih melanda hatinya.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat luhannya berjalan perlahan dengan kakek xi sebagai pendampingnya. Sehun memandang takjub pengantinnya. Ia tahu luhan cantik, itu fakta yang tak terbantahkan. Ia juga tahu luhannya mempesona, itu juga bukan rahasia. Tapi, kali ini luhan terlihat puluhan kali lebih cantik dan mempesona. Gadis itu terlihat sangat luar biasa. Cantik, indah dan penuh pesona. Saat jarak semakin menyempit diantara keduanya, sehun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Ia bahkan tak canggung saat akhirnya air matanya lolos begitu saja. Tak bisa lagi sehun jabarkan bagiamana rasa bahagia yang kini menyelimuti hatinya.

Sehun mengusap pelan airmata yang masih mengalir di pojok matanya sebelum menerima tanga luhan dari genggaman kakeknya.

"aku serahkan hartaku yang paling berharga padamu. Aku mohon jagalah dia sebagaimana kau menjaga nyawamu. Bahagiakan dia sekuat kemampuanmu. Dan berikanlah dia kehangatan keluarga. Aku percayakan luhan padamu oh sehun." Kakek xi mengucap pelan namun penuh ketegasan.

Sehun membungkuk hormat."saya berjanji menjaga luhan dengan seganp jiwa dan raga saya kek, anda bisa memegang janji saya." Jawab sehun tak kalah tegas.

Tuan xi mengangguk "aku percaya padamu."

Ia beralih menatap luhan, "sekarang kau akan menempuh kehidupan baru sebagai seorang istri, rusa kecil. kakek bahagia kau akhirnya menemukan muara cintamu. Tempat terindah yang selama ini kau cari kini ada di depan mata. Pintu gerbang kebahagiaan menunggumu nak. Berbahagialah bersama cintamu. Kakek mencintamu sayang…" suara kakek xi bergetar hebat bahkan air matanya juga mengalir saat ia mengucapkan pesannya untuk luhan.

Sama halnya dengan luhan, gadis itu terlihat terisak parah bahkan tak sedikit tamu undangan yang ikut meneteskan airmatanya saat mereka mendengar kata-kata kakek luhan walapun banyak yang tidak mengerti bahasa mandarin, tapi mendengar setiap tutur kata taun xi mamapu mebuat hati mereka ikut bergetar. Luhan memeluk kakeknya erat, ia menumpahkan air matanya di bahu renta kakeknya hebat.

"kakek…hiks,, hiks."

Kakeknya menepuk pungung luhan pelan "jangan menangis rusa kecil, kau terlihat jelek saat menangis." Goda kakeknya.

Mau tak mau, luhan tersenyum disela tangisnya. "kakek…" rengeknya manja.

Kakek xi melepas pelukannya lalu mencium kening cucu tersayanganya lama. "aku merestuimu sayang." Katanya.

Luhan mengangguk "terima kasih kakek."

Sehun dan luhan duduk bersimpuh di depan pendeta. Keduanya mendengarkan setiap kata yang di sampaikan dengan seksama sampai akhirnya sang pendenta mengucapkan janji pernikahan untuk keduanya.

"hari ini saya oh sehun, bersedia mengambil xi luhan sebagai istri saya. Bersedia menjadi sandaran baginya baik dikala senang maupun susah. Bersedia mendampinginya baik dikala senang maupun susah. Dan senantiasa bersama sampai maut memisahkan"

"saya bersedia." Jawab sehun mantab.

Kini giliran luhan untuk mengucap sumpahnya.

"hari ini saya xi luhan, bersedia mengambil oh sehun sebagai suami saya. Bersedia menjadi sandaran baginya baik dikala senang maupun susah. Bersedia mendampinginya baik dikala senang maupun susah. Dan senantiasa bersama sampai maut memisahkan"

"saya bersedia" jawab luhan.

Sang pendeta tersenyum kearah mereka. "demikianlah jalan tuhan untuk mempersatukan umatnya. Mengikat keduanya dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan yang tak akan bisa digoyahkan oleh tangan-tangan jahat manusia. Dengan ini saya resmikan kalian sebagai suami istri, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu nak."

Sehun membantu luhan berdiri. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan melempar senyum kelegaan. Perlahan sehun membuka cadar tipis yang membungkus wajah cantik pengantinya.

Pertama ia mengecup sayang kening luhan untuk beberapa saat sebelum melumat lembut bibir merona luhan yang selalu menjadi candunya.

Tepuk tanagn riuh menggema saat melihat pasangan pengantin itu berciuman mesra.

"hiks,, hiks,, gege.. pokoknya nanti kau harus lebih romantis dari sehun saat menikahiku, eoh.." rengek tao yang masih saja terisak dalam pelukaa kris.

"arraseo.." jawab kris santai.

"hiskk,, hiskk,, mereka pasti akan hidup bahagia…" imbuh tao.

"kita juga akan seperti mereka tak lama lagi sayang.." jawab kris.

Tao makin mengeratka pelukannya pada tubuh atletis tunangannya. "wo ai ni gege…" bisiknya

"I love you more peach…"

.

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pemberkatan pernikahan mereka pagi tadi, saat ini sehun sengaja menggelar pesta besar-besaran untuk resepsinya. Ia menyulap ballroom hotelnya dengan dekorasi sperktakuler yang dipastikan menelan banyak biaya. Tapi seperti semua tahu, uang bukanlah hal penting untuk mahluk sekelas oh sehun. Sekitar 3000 undangan silih berganti memadati area pesta sehun yang juga dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam hidangan super lezat. Tamu yang hadir tak hanya dari sehun, melainkan banyak juga dari teman-teman luhan yang bekerja di hotel sebelumnya. Meski lelah tapi sehun dan luhan bahagia.

Pesta baru berakhir saat menjelang tengah malam, tamu-tamu sudah meninggalkan ruangan pesta dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja.

"maaf sehun baekhyun harus menidurkan taehyung. Dia kekamar lebih dulu." Kata chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "tentu saja, ini sudah malam. Gadis mungil itu pasti sudah lelah."

"jie-jie harus janji pada tao akan hadir saat pesta pernikahan tao bulan depan,eung? Pokonya kalau jie-jie tidak datang tao akan marah." Rajuk tao.

Luhan mencubit gemas pipi tao. "arraseo,, jie-jie akan datang!"

"ah, aku lupa aku punya sebuah hadiah untukmu, bukalah." Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah map coklat ketangan sehun.

Sehun meletakkan gelas winenya lalu membuka amplop chanyeol. matanya membelalak sempurna saat ia tahu apa isinya.

"hyung?! Ini sunguhan?" katanya tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "ya! Kita berhasil sehun-ah! Kita mendapatkan hak asuh luna."

Sehun menarik chanyeol lalu memeluk namja jangkung itu erat. "gomawo hyung.." katanya senang.

"kau pantas mendapatkannya hun-ah. Kau sudah berusaha sangat keras dan inilah hasilnya. Selamat untukmu hun-ah."

Semua kompak bergantian memberikan semangat dan selamat pada sehun. Mereka ikut bahagia karena kini sehun bisa berkumpul dengan putri yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Luna, gadis mungil itu tiba di rumah sehun dan luhan sehari setelah pernikahannya. Di tubuh mungilnya masih terpasang perban di kepala. Ia juga masih terlihat takut dan ragu untuk berinteraksi dengan luhan maupun yang lainnya. Gadis itu hanya menempel pada sehun dan satu pengasuh yang sejak kecil sudah bersamanya.

Melihat luna ibarat melihat cetakan kecil sehun. gadis mungil itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Parasnya yang cantik dan kulit putih bak pualamnya membuat siapapun pasti setuju jika gadis ini akan jadi sosok luar biasa kelak. Meski ia masih terlihat cangung dan ragu luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati luna. Ia ingin gadis itu mengenalnya. Meski awalnya menemui sedikit kendala karena sikap tertutup luna, namun perlahan luhan berhasil membuat luna nyaman didekatnya berkat ketelatenannya mendekati gadis itu. Luhan bahkan tak pernah lelah mengajak luna bicara meskipun tak jarang anak itu mengabaikannya. Kini semua kesabaran luhan membuahkan hasil. Luna sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka hatinya untuk luhan.

"baby lu, aku membuat pancake saus apel dan smoothe strawberry, apa kau mau mencicipinya bersama?"

Luna hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara. Satu hal lagi yang menandakan luna adalah putri oh sehun adalah keduanya memiliki sifat yang sama yaitu irit soal bicara.

"baiklah, ayo. Kakek xi juga sudah disana." Luhan mengulirkan tangannya kearah luna. Meski sedikit ragu, gadis itu akhirnya meraih tangan luhan.

Sudah menginjak lima bulan sejak awal kedatangan luna kerumah. Gadis itu juga sudah terlihat semakin baik. Gadis itu bahkan sudah sering tertawa saat sedang bermain bersama luhan maupun kakeknya. Hari ini minggu, seperti yang sudah-sudah sehun akan memilih menghabiskannya dengan tinggal dirumah bersama keluarga tercintanya.

"lu.." pangilnya serak. Sehun berjalan terseok mencari istrinya. Matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk ia paksa terbuka.

"hoeekkk…hoekk…" terdengar suara luhan dari dalam kamar mandi

"sayang,…? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" sehun memepercepat langkahnya untuk mendatangi luhan. Wajahnya sudah tampak sangat panic dan cemas.

Luhan membasuh mukanya lalu berkumur." Aniya… aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya lemah.

Sehun mendecih. "kau muntah sayang? Kenapa masih bisa berkata kau baik-baik saja."

Luhan tersenyum. "ini memang hal biasa hun-ah." Jawabnya lagi.

"apanya yang biasa? Kau muntah? Dan itu bukan hal biasa oh luhan" balas sehun kesal.

Luhan mendekati suaminya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sehun. "mual dan muntah di pagi hari wajar hukumnya untuk ibu hamil tuan oh." Katanya santai.

"mua..MWO? KAU APA? ASTAGA? LU KAU?" sehun mendadak gagap seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi lucu sehun, ia mengarahkan tangan sehun menuju perut datarnya. "selamat pagi daddy, aku sedang tumbuh disini." Kata luhan dengan suara bak anak kecil.

Sehun membekap mulutnya tak percaya. "astaga..!" ia menarik luhan cepat lalu memeluknya erat. "aku mencintaimu sayang,… aku mencintaimu.." racaunya tak beraturan.

Luhan mengelus lembut pungung sehun. "nado, daddy hun."

Kehamilan luhan merubah sehun menjadi sosok berbeda. Sehun yang sekarang cenderung lebih over protektif pada setiap tidakan istrinya. Sehun juga tak segan untuk membolos saat luhan mulai kepayahan menghadapi morning sicksnessnya yang cukup membuat gadis itu lemas tak berdaya. Bahkan luna, si mungil pendiam itu juga ikut menunjukan rasa kawatirnya.

Seperti saat ini, luna sedang menemani ayahnya duduk disamping ranjang. Luhan sat ini sedang menerima kunjungan dokter keprcayaan sehun untuk memeriksa kondisi kehamilannya.

"nyonya oh hanya butuh lebih banyak istirahat. Kondisi fifik dan adungannya sehat anda tak perlu cemas tuan oh." Katanya

Sehun bernapas lega. "ah,, dan nona cantik ini pasti kakaknya kan? Pak dokter harap kakak cantik bisa membantu daddy untuk menjaga mommy selama adik bayi masih di dalam sana eoh" kata si dokter pada luna.

Luna mengkerut bingung. "adik?" tanyanya

Dokter itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "ne, didalam perut mommy ada adik bayi yang sedang bertumbuh. Kakak ingin menyentuh perut mommy?" tawarnya

Meski awalnya ragu luna mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu mengsap perut luhan yang masih datar. "apa dia ada disini?" tanyanya lirih.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Luna memandang perut luhan lama. "hai! Aku oh luna. Kata dokter kau ada di dalam sini ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa di dalam sana kau tidak merasa sesak? Apa di dalam sana kau tidak kesepian? Cepatlah tumbuh dan keluar dari dalam perut. Aku menunggumu, didi.."

Luhan terharu mendengar interaksi pertama luhan dan calon adiknya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut luna "didi juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu jie-jie. Didi akan tumbuh sehat di perut dan lahir nanti. Terima kasih sudah menjadi jie-jieku.." kata luhan.

Luna tersenyum kearah luhan. "luna sayang didi…." Katanya tulus.

Luhan terisak pelan. "didi juga sayang jie-jie.." balasnya.

Tanpa luhan sangka, Luna mendekati luhan, gadis mungil itu mengecup pipi luhan sekilas. "luna juga sayang padamu,mommy…" katanya dengan senyuman tulus diakhir kalimatnya.

Luhan sedikit terkejut menerima perlakuan luna. Saat akhirnya sadar, ia segera memeluk luna sayang. "terima kasih sayang, mommy juga sayang luna…" balasnya sambil terisak.

Sehun dan dokter choi yang melihat interaksi luhan dan luna ikut bahagia.

"saya rasa, kondisi luna sudah sangat lebih baik tuan oh. Selamat sekali lagi untuk kehamilan nyonya oh." Katanya

Sehun memgangguk "terima kasih saem, mari saya antar."

Sehun mengantarkan dokter keluar sebelum kembali lagi kedalam kamar. Senyumnya melebar saat ia melihat kedekatan luna dan luhan. Gadis kecilnya kini tampak akrab dengan ibu tirinya. Tidak ada lagi kecangungan bahkan luna terlihat sangat menyukai berada disisi luhan.

"daddy..!" panggil luna saat ia melihat sosok ayahnya mendekat.

"mommy tadi mengatakan pada luna kalau malam ini luna boleh tidur bersama daddy dan mommy. Apa benar?" tanyanya

Sehun mengangguk. "tentu saja. Apapun untukmu sayang." Jawab sehun.

Luna melonjak girang. "yyeeyy…! Kau dengar didi. Malam ini kita akan tidur berempat. Aku, didi, daddy dan mommy. Apa ku senang?" luna mengusap perut luhan selesai ia bicara panjang.

"senag jie.." jawab luhan.

"yaattaaa! Sini dad," luna menarik sehun untuk naik kesisi ranjang yang kosong.

"malam ini luna pasti akan mimpi indah." Katanya senang.

Sehun mengecup gemas pipi putrinya. "ini masih pagi sayang…"

Luna terkekeh geli. "hehhehe…"

Sehun mengecup kening luhan luna lalu perut datar luhan bergantian. "terima kasih telah datang dalam hidupku malaikat-malaikatku. Terima kash untuk semua kebahagiaan yang kalian berikan untukku." Kata sehun.

"I love you agels…"kata sehun lalu memeluk malaikat-malaikatnya erat.

END

THIS IS AN OFFICIALY END BUAT 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS.

Semoga puas dengan after storynya ya. Maap kalo masih banyak typo maklum saya buat disela kesibukan ya..

Sekali lagi makasih banget buat semua dukungan dan semangatnya buat aku. Untuk cerita selanjutnya masih on going ya.. masih rada bingung soalnya.

Well last but not least

See you in my next project aja yaaa…

Sign

LEE EUN SAN

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
